O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO
by Juju Otaku
Summary: O que você faria se descobrisse que uma breve paixão juvenil a deixou grávida? Após viver uma aventura com o adolescente Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata descobre que está esperando um filho dele. O tempo passou e o adolescente se transformou em um advogado rico e bem-sucedido, mas seu sentimento por Hinata não amadureceu na mesma medida em que sua vida profissional.
1. Prólogo

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como O Preço da Paixão tb não me pertence._**

**_O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO_**

****PRÓLOGO****

O que você faria se descobrisse que uma breve paixão juvenil a deixou grávida?

Após viver uma aventura com o adolescente Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata descobre que está esperando um filho dele.

O tempo passou e o adolescente se transformou em um advogado rico e bem-sucedido, mas seu sentimento por Hinata não amadureceu na mesma medida em que sua vida profissional.

Hinata sabe que Naruto não ficará feliz ao saber que é pai, mas sabe, também, que uma arrebatadora atração sexual os une fortemente. Será que ela vai conseguir viver essa grande paixão outra vez sem revelar seu segredo? Você conseguiria?

* * *

— Você poderá procurar seu pai quando fizer 16 anos — prometeu Hinata.

— Mas isso será somente em novembro! — protestou o filho. — Por que tenho que esperar tanto? O vovô não está mais aqui para ficar chateado. Quero dizer... Oh, Deus, sei que soou horrível. Olhe, sinto saudade do vovô também, mãe. Mas isso é importante para mim. Quero conhecer meu pai. Ver como ele é. Conversar com ele.

— Você já pensou que ele pode não querer encontrá-lo? Ele sequer sabe que você existe!

— Sim, eu sei disso, mas não é culpa dele, é? Ninguém nunca contou. Ele tem o direito de saber que tem um filho.

* * *

Olá Mina!

O que acharam desse prólogo? Gostaram? Essa será a minha nova adaptação. Espero q gostem. bjs!


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como O Preço da Paixão tb não me pertence._**

**_O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO_**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

— A propaganda diz que a propriedade está aber ta para visita todos os sábados, entre duas e três da tarde — afirmou Tsunade. — Vou lá hoje. O que você acha?

Naruto baixou o jornal e olhou para a senhora que considerava mais sua mãe do que a própria mãe biológica, que o tivera havia 34 anos.

Por mais que adorasse Tsunade, Naruto não tolera ria aquela idéia ridícula.

— Acho que você está completamente louca — respondeu.

Pela primeira vez em um ano, Tsunade riu.

Naruto franziu o rosto. Talvez, a idéia não fosse tão ridícula, se fosse para fazê-la feliz.

Mas ele reavaliou imediatamente a situação. Ela tinha 71 anos, idosa demais para sair comprando uma vinícola em Konoha.

Mesmo assim, talvez não fosse sensato mencionar a idade de Tsunade em seus argumentos. Como todas as mulheres, ela era sensível a isso.

Não que aparentasse a idade que tinha. Tsunade sempre foi bonita, mas sua aparência foi melhorando com a idade. Alta, com ombros largos e seios impressionantes, tinha um rosto interessante,com algumas rugas na pele perfeita, um nariz aristocrático e olhos cor de mel. Seus cabelos louros, sempre muito bem penteados, eram de um estilo simples, mas elegante.

Assim era o estilo de Tsunade. Naruto sempre admirara sua aparência e a forma como se vestia, apesar de algumas vezes ter dúvidas quanto à verda deira cor de seus lábios, sempre pintados de verme lho, a cor de batom favorita dela.

Não que isso fosse importante. Francamente, os lábios vermelhos combinavam com ela, especial mente quando sorria.

Naruto estava decidido a não falar algo que apagas se aquele sorriso.

— Vamos falar francamente — ele começou, com a mesma voz calma, macia e racional que re servava para lidar com suas questões mais pessoais. — Você não sabe nada sobre produção de vinhos.

— Você está errado, Naruto. É claro que não domino o assunto, mas Jiraya uma vez planejou a com pra de uma propriedade deste tipo em Konoha. Ele gostava de ir para lá nos fins de semana. Tinha uma estante cheia de livros sobre vinhos e sua pro dução. Ele me fez lê-los para que pudéssemos dis cutir sobre o assunto. Mas, aí, você veio morar conos co, e a idéia foi abandonada. Apesar de não ter sido esquecida. Ele ainda sonhava com isso depois que se aposentou.

Naruto mergulhou em seus pensamentos, como sempre fazia quando se falava no juiz Jiraya. Naruto e Tsunade ficaram arrasados quando Jiraya mor reu de infarto, no ano passado, alguns meses antes de se aposentar. Eles eram casados há trinta anos. A notícia foi muito dura para Naruto. Se Tsunade era como uma mãe para ele, Jiraya era como um pai, e mais. Ele era o conselheiro de Naruto, e seu melhor amigo. Na verdade, foi seu salvador. Um homem maravilhoso. Gentil e generoso, e muito sábio.

Naruto sabia que jamais encontraria alguém assim novamente.

Jiraya deixara para Naruto uma pequena fortuna em testamento, um documento surpreendente com uma solicitação por escrito para Naruto comprar um apartamento perto do porto e uma Ferrari laranja, seis meses depois da morte de Jiraya. Naruto chorou quando soube disso. Ele confidenciara esses dois sonhos de consumo ao amigo em uma noite do ano anterior, durante um jogo de xadrez, confessando também que provavelmente jamais os compraria, mesmo se pudesse. Já tinha um apartamento muito bom, explicou a Jiraya. E um bom carro.

Mas os últimos desejos de Jiraya eram sagra dos para Naruto. Então ele, dois meses antes do Natal, tomou posse do novo apartamento, localizado perto da famosa Koishikawa Korakuen Garden. A Ferrari chegou uma semana depois. Ele teve que esperar a impor tação do carro na cor laranja.

Tanto o apartamento quanto o carro deram a ele muito prazer. No entanto, devolveria os dois — praticamente venderia a alma ao diabo — para ter o amigo vivo e sentado ao seu lado à mesa.

— Então é isso — ele falou, com a voz um pouco rouca. — Você quer tornar o sonho de Jiraya rea lidade.

— De certa forma. Mas não me entenda mal. Isso seria principalmente para mim. Preciso de uma nova aventura, Naruto. Jiraya detestaria me ver pelos can tos, pensando que minha vida acabou porque ele não está mais aqui. Este anúncio publicado no jornal me chamou a atenção esta manhã. Mas não é so mente a vinícola. Eu simplesmente adoro a casa.

Naruto olhou a fotografia da casa.

— Ela me parece velha.

— É linda. Adoro casas de fazenda em estilo oriental. Olhe como as varandas são maravilho sas! A primeira coisa que compraria seria uma cadeira de balanço. Sentaria ali todas as tardes com um gim tônica, e observaria o sol se pôr. Nunca tive uma casa, você sabe. Sempre morei em apartamen tos. Também nunca tive um jardim.

— Casas ,e jardins exigem muito trabalho — ponderou Naruto. — E vinícolas também — acres centou, de repente pensando em outra época e em outra vinícola.

Esta também era em Konoha. Mas não era uma das pequenas. Uma vinícola razoavelmente grande, produzindo toneladas de uva por estação, que os proprietários, avessos às máquinas, faziam questão de colher com as mãos. E foi aí que ele entrou.

Há décadas que Naruto não pensava naquele lugar ou naquela época de sua vida. Com o passar dos anos, tentara não mergulhar nas tristezas e nos erros do passado.

Mas agora que o fizera, as lembranças começa ram a pipocar em sua cabeça. O calor daquele ve rão. O trabalho que provocava dor na coluna. E o enorme aborrecimento.

Não era à toa que seus olhos se viravam para aquela menina.

Ela era a filha única do proprietário. Seu nome era Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Adorá vel e exuberante, com a pele sedosa, os cabelos negros azulados, olhos liláses e um corpo que ficava fabulo so no _short jeans _e nas blusas que usava.

Mas eram seus olhares convidativos que mais chamavam a atenção de Naruto.

Como um adolescente fogoso e rebelde de 17 anos, Naruto tinha experiência com sexo. E também tinha experiência em atrair meninas.

Mas, mesmo assim, ele levou todo o verão para conversar com Hinata a sós. Ele pensava que ela se fazia de difícil, uma conclusão rapidamente desfeita pela forma como ela agiu assim que ele a tomou em seus braços. Ela parecia não se cansar de seus beijos e de seu toque. Até o dia do grande acontecimento, quando o pai dela o espancou. Ele não sabia que ela tinha apenas 15 anos, e ainda por cima era virgem.

Em uma hora, ele fora despachado para um abri go de adolescentes, em Tokyo. A imputação pelo assédio sexual o colocou frente ao homem que o levara, pela primeira vez, ao programa de trabalho de "construção de caráter" da vinícola.

O juiz Jiraya .

Naruto estava muito amedrontado por ter sido pro cessado e intimado, algo que milagrosamente con seguira evitar em toda sua difícil vida até então. Mas sentia que sua sorte tinha desaparecido naque la ocasião, e a perspectiva de uma pena em uma prisão para adultos avultava em seu pensamento, já que tinha quase 18 anos.

O medo o deixou muito beligerante, e até mesmo mais ofensivo do que o normal. O juiz Jiraya conseguiu enxergar através dele, e também viu algo mais. Deus o abençoe. De alguma forma, Jiraya o inocentou e depois fez algo verdadeiramen te surpreendente. Levou Naruto para morar com ele e sua esposa.

Esse foi o começo da nova vida de Naruto, quando ele percebeu que havia pessoas boas no mundo e que era possível ser alguém, caso alguém confiasse em você e o apoiasse verdadeiramente.

Hinata permanecera nos pensamentos de Naruto por um bom tempo depois daquela noite fatídica.

No fim, entretanto, ele se forçou a esquecê-la, e seguiu em frente. Preencheu a vida com estudo e, é claro, com outras meninas.

Porém, agora que voltou a pensar nisso, viu que nunca sentira por nenhuma das namoradas o que sentiu por Hinata naquele verão de muito tempo atrás.

Quem sabia por que foi assim? Até aquele en contro no celeiro, eles só haviam conversado. Tal vez, a espera longa e frustrante tenha feito com que o beijo dela fosse tão maravilhoso. Mal dava para lembrar do sexo. Ela ficara com medo na última hora, e ele teve que recuar. Ele, tolo, tentava com preender por que ela resistia tanto. Sua única des culpa foi ter sido completamente arrebatado naque le momento.

Na realidade, tudo não passara de um fiasco, com o pai dela encontrando os dois juntos na viní cola segundos depois de Naruto ter praticado o ato covarde. Ele mal teve tempo de fechar a calça antes de levar o primeiro soco no nariz, que foi quebrado, espirrando sangue em Hinata.

Naruto, vagarosamente, esfregou a ponta do nariz.

Não estava mais torto. E nem seus dentes da frente estavam ainda quebrados. Também não fica ram marcas. Tsunade o levou para os melhores ci rurgiões plásticos e dentistas de Tokyo, algumas semanas depois que ele fora morar com eles, começando sua transformação de Naruto Uzumaki, menino de rua malandro e abandonado, em Naruto Uzumaki, um dos melhores advogados, e certa mente um vencedor.

Ele imaginava o que acontecera com Hinata nos anos seguintes. Sem dúvida, depois daquela noite, seu nervoso pai manteve-se bem atento a ela. Hiashi Hyuuga tinha grandes sonhos para sua vinícola. E grandes sonhos para a adorável Hinata também.

Agora que estava mais maduro, Naruto podia en tender bem a reação do pai de Hinta ao descobri-los jun tos. Nenhum homem no mundo gostaria de ver sua filha emaranhada com sujeitos como ele. Ele era um _bad boy _naquela época. Não era uma boa com panhia.

Não para o juiz Jiraya, no entanto. Quando Jiraya encontrou Naruto pela primeira vez, não viu os cabelos desalinhados, as tatuagens ou os incon táveis _piercings _em seu corpo. Tudo o que vira foi um rapaz bom que merecia ajuda.

Ah, Jiraya! Você estava certo e errado ao mes mo tempo. Sim, eu me tornei alguém, graças a você e a Tsunade. Mas sob a minha aparência bem-sucedida e sofisticada, ainda sou aquele menino de rua. Desordeiro, difícil e egocêntrico como precisava ser para sobreviver nas ruas de Tokyo. Basicamen te um solitário. Isso está arraigado em mim, e tal vez seja a razão para minha vida pessoal não ser tão boa quanto a profissional.

Um dos melhores advogados devia tirar proveito de seu sangue frio, de jamais deixar as emoções dominarem o pensamento. Mas quantas namoradas reclamaram da minha falta de sensibilidade? Do meu egoísmo? Da minha inabilidade de realmente gostar delas, de me comprometer?

Posso ser capaz de defender grandes casos e ven cer vereditos, obtendo pagamentos compensatórios de meus clientes, mas não posso manter uma mulher em minha vida por mais do que alguns meses.

E eu me importo?

Não o bastante.

A verdade é que gosto de viver sozinho, espe cialmente agora, no meu fantástico apartamento perto do porto. Gosto de ser responsável apenas por mim.

Tsunade,é claro, era uma responsabilidade da quelas. Mas ela era diferente. Ele amava Tsunade tanto quanto amara Jiraya. Por isso, a visitava to das as noites de sexta-feira, para certificar-se de que estava tudo bem, e às vezes dormia lá. Jiraya gostaria que ele cuidasse de Tsunade, e este era seu objetivo.

Não seria uma tarefa fácil, pensou Naruto, se ela se mudasse para o campo.

Ele realmente teria que dissuadi-la daquela idéia ridiculamente romântica de comprar a vinícola.

Mas dissuadir Tsunade de algo não era tão fá cil...

Tsunade ficou imaginando em que Naruto estava pensando. Provavelmente em Jiraya. Pobre Naruto. A morte de Jiraya o abalara muito. Esses dois es tavam tão próximos nos últimos anos. O rude velho juiz com coração de ouro, e o atrevido garoto de rua sem coração.

Naruto era assim até conhecer Jiraya.

Era impossível ficar totalmente insensível ao lado de Jiraya. Tsunade sabia bem disso. No dia em que encontrara seu futuro marido, tinha 40 anos. Acima do peso e desalinhada, longe de sua elegância. Com 35 anos, Jiraya tinha cinco anos a menos, era alto e lindo, vestia-se muito bem. Ele viera ajudá-la, quando um estúpido a derrubara com um skate no mercado. Ele a convidou para to mar um café e se acalmar. Logo a fez esquecer que era uma solteirona seca com um trabalho monótono em um escritório, e um certo cinismo com relação aos homens, especialmente os de boa aparência.

Ela se apaixonou por Jiraya logo no primeiro dia. Não sabia por que ele se apaixonara por ela. Ele dizia que era o calor de seus olhos. Seja o que fosse, ela perdeu o peso extra. Em suas poucas ho ras livres, também se dedicou mais a si mesma. Comprou roupas decentes. Foi a um bom cabelei reiro. E começou a usar sempre o batom vermelho que Jiraya admirava.

Eles se casaram seis meses depois, contra as pre visões de seus parentes. Mas o casamento deles provou ser um grande sucesso, apesar de não terem filhos.

Outros homens poderiam ressentir-se disso. Mas Jiraya, não. Quando ela, às lágrimas, perguntou o que ele sentia com relação à infertilidade dela, ele a abraçou e disse que se casariam de qualquer forma, e que ressentimentos eram perda de tempo. Mas foi aí que ele começou a trabalhar com caridade, aju dando meninos desprovidos e distribuindo todo seu amor paterno não utilizado.

Ainda assim, ele não se envolveu pessoalmente com qualquer menino, até que Naruto apareceu. Naruto, o menino de olhos azuis gélidos e sérios problemas comportamentais.

Quando Jiraya levou Naruto para casa, Tsunade não suportou as maneiras desleixadas e a atitude atrevida do menino. Mas aos poucos, um milagre aconteceu. Naruto mudou, e talvez ela tenha mudado um pouco também, tornando-se mais tolerante e compreensiva.

Os dois acabaram gostando um do outro. Não, amando um ao outro. Como mãe e filho.

Tsunade sabia que se comprasse a vinícola, Naruto a visitaria tanto quanto fazia em Tokyo. O vale Konoha não era tão longe. Duas horas de carro. Se ria bom para ele, ela pensou, sair da cidade de vez em quando. Relaxar e sentir o cheiro das flores, conversar. Trabalhava muito. E não havia nenhuma mulher em especial que o prendesse em Tokyo nos fins de semana. Ele terminara com a última que namorou. Uma loura de farmácia com sorriso lumi noso.

Tsunade não conseguia entender por que Naruto escolhia essas meninas somente por sua sensuali dade. Quando ela reclamara com Jiraya sobre este comportamento de Naruto, alguns anos antes, ele aconselhou que não se preocupasse. Um dia Naruto encontraria a moça certa, cairia de joelhos, se casa ria e teria uma família.

Tsunade não tinha tanta certeza assim sobre essa última parte. Ela achava que ter uma família não estava nos planos de Naruto. Crianças machucadas sempre se esquivavam de ter filhos.

Não, ela não ficaria incólume àquilo.

— Dou um doce por seus pensamentos — ela disse.

Naruto voltou para a realidade com uma risada seca.

— Não valem nada. Então, quando você quer viajar?

Tsunade sorriu.

— Você vai me levar? Naruto encolheu os ombros.

— Não posso deixar minha menina predileta di rigir para o campo sozinha. Além disso, venho pro curando uma desculpa para acelerar meu carro novo. Não dá para fazer isso nas ruas da cidade.

— Naruto Uzumaki! Não tenho nenhuma intenção de morrer nas mãos de um tolo louco por velocida de em uma Ferrari laranja.

Naruto riu.

— Nem parece a senhora aventureira que deseja comprar uma vinícola falida no meio do nada! Não se preocupe, não vou ultrapassar o limite de veloci dade. E tenho esperanças de que depois de ver essa espelunca, você se contentará em ficar onde está, e se dedicará a fazer cerâmica.

— Cerâmica! Que idéia boa! Certamente deve haver lugar para um forno na vinícola. O anúncio diz que há dez acres de terra, e somente cinco plan tados com uva.

Naruto desistiu naquele momento. Mas tinha certe za de que Tsunade veria sua extravagância, e muda ria de idéia quando visse o lugar e sua localização.

— Se sairmos por volta das dez horas — falou Tsunade, entusiasmada — chegaremos lá na hora do almoço. Muitas das grandes vinícolas têm res taurante.

Naruto franziu a sobrancelha. O Sr. Hyuuga abriria um restaurante em sua vinícola. E uma pou sada. Também mudaria o nome pouco atraente da vinícola por um que soasse mais exótico. Hinata o contara sobre os grandes planos do pai, mas o pensamento de Naruto estava em outras coisas naque la época, e ele não conseguia se lembrar o nome. Ou o nome antigo. Achava que não era italiano.

De acordo com Hinata, a vinícola pertencera à família de sua mãe. Naruto se lembra de Hinata dizendo que sua mãe casara-se tarde com o pai, e que morrera em seu parto.

— Consultei alguns restaurantes pela internet ontem à noite — animou-se Tsunade. — Este aqui parece muito interessante, e fica na mesma estrada que a propriedade que vamos visitar. É uma viníco la chamada Ambrosia Estate. Não é um nome ma ravilhoso para uma vinícola? O néctar dos deuses.

Naruto ficou boquiaberto. Era isso! Ambrosia!

— O que foi? — perguntou Tsunade. — O que foi que eu disse?

— Jiraya contou para você a história sobre meu julgamento?

— Sim, sim, claro. Você... — Ela arregalou os olhos. — Meu Deus, você não quer dizer...

— Sim. A cena do crime foi a Ambrosia Estate.

— Nossa! Que coincidência incrível!

— Foi exatamente o que pensei! Tsunade olhou para ele, envergonhada.

— Eu...já fiz uma reserva para nós dois no res taurante para meio-dia e meia.

Naruto não pôde deixar de sentir-se contente. Que mulher esperta!

— Você estava muito confiante de que eu a leva ria lá, não?

— Acho que o conheço muito bem. Mas hones tamente, Naruto, se quiser que eu mude a reserva para outro restaurante, não há problema.

— Não, não se preocupe. Duvido que me reco nheçam. Mudei bastante desde os meus dias de ma landragem, não acha? Além disso, foi ótimo você ter feito a reserva. Se o velho Hyuuga soubesse que Naruto Uzumaki comeria em seu restaurante, me serviriam veneno. Os italianos têm longa memória e uma tendência à vingança. Ele pode não me reco nhecer, mas aposto que lembra meu nome.

Ah, sim. O nome Naruto Uzumaki estava queiman do no cérebro de Hiashi Hyuuga. E apesar de Naruto não querer outro confronto com o pai de Hinata, a possibilidade de encontrá-la novamente despertava uma inegável onda de empolgação.

Quantos anos teria agora? Trinta e um? Trinta e dois? Provavelmente trinta e dois. Era dois anos mais nova do que ele.

A lógica dizia a Naruto que uma italiana de 32 anos já estaria casada há muito tempo, com uma penca de _bambinos _na barra de sua saia.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele ponderava que, mesmo casada, ela provavelmente ainda moraria na viníco la com o marido, trabalhando no negócio da famí lia. Era assim com os italianos. Certamente ela es taria ali, em algum lugar.

O desejo de ver Hinata cresceu. Seria apenas curiosidade ou a necessidade de dizer que lamenta va pelo que fizera? Ela ficara muito chateada na época.

Mas para que serviam desculpas depois de tanto tempo? Qual seria o propósito?

Naruto voltou ao pragmatismo usual, decidindo que não havia propósito nenhum. Melhor seria al moçar e depois sair. Talvez, desse uma olhada em Hinata. E talvez não.

Quem sabe? Talvez nem a reconhecesse. Afinal de contas, passaram-se dezesseis anos.

* * *

**_Olá gente, esse é o primeiro capítulo da minha nova adaptação para o universo de Naruto._**

**_Bom, perceberam q nessa história a família da Hinata será de descendência italiana. Resolvi deixar esse detalhe até pq dá um tempero no enredo, já q tem um pouco de comédia na história. _**

**_Bjs! e espero q gostem dessa fic tb_**


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como O Preço da Paixão tb não me pertence._**

**_O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO_**

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

— Você poderá procurar seu pai quando fizer 16 anos — prometeu Hinata.

— Mas isso será somente em novembro! — pro testou o filho. — Por que tenho que esperar tanto? O vovô não está mais aqui para ficar chateado. Quero dizer... Oh, Deus, sei que soou horrível. Olhe, sinto saudade do vovô também, mãe. Mas isso é importante para mim. Quero conhecer meu pai. Ver como ele é. Conversar com ele.

— Você já pensou que ele pode não querer en contrá-lo? Ele sequer sabe que você existe!

— Sim, eu sei disso, mas não é culpa dele, é? Ninguém nunca contou. Ele tem o direito de saber que tem um filho.

Hinata suspirou ao telefone. Ainda não conse guira chegar a um acordo com Hiroshi com relação à sua obsessão repentina de encontrar o pai biológico. Sempre que telefonava para o filho na escola, e vice-versa, este era o assunto principal da conversa.

Claro, quando o avô dele estava vivo, o assunto Naruto Uzumaki era proibido. Para Hiashi Hyuuga, o sujeito tatuado que seduzira e engravidara sua filha não era nada além de um animal no jento, nem valia a pena discutir. A certidão de nas cimento de Hiroshi dizia "pai desconhecido".

Quando Hiroshi cresceu e começou a fazer pergun tas, seu avô contou que Naruto tinha sido mau, e que Hiroshi tinha sorte de não ter nada em comum com o pai. Ele, Hiashi Hyuuga, seria seu pai e avô. Em troca, Hiroshi levaria o nome Hyuuga e her daria tudo da família.

Para ter crédito de pai, ele dedicou grande amor e atenção a Hiroshi. O menino adorava o avô e, se guindo seus desejos, jamais mencionou o pai.

Mas desde que o avô morrera tragicamente no ano passado, Hiroshi começou a fazer perguntas à mãe sobre seu pai verdadeiro. Arrancou-lhe o nome de Naruto, e todos os demais detalhes de que ela conseguia lembrar, para finalmente pedir que eles fossem atrás do pai.

Só de pensar em ficar frente a frente com Naruto depois de tantos anos, Hinata tinha medo, razão pela qual inventou a história de esperar os 16 anos de Hiroshi. Mas, desde então, ela vem pensando na situação com mais calma, e mantém-se firme.

Porque só Deus sabia como seria o Naruto adulto. A última coisa que soube era que ele tinha sido acusado de assédio sexual e que, provavelmente, seria preso, o que causou pesadelos nela na época. Até que outro pesadelo consumiu seus pensamen tos — e sua vida.

Na pior das hipóteses, Naruto seria um criminoso mais perigoso agora. Na melhor, Hinata ainda duvidava que ele fosse o tipo de homem com o qual gostaria que seu filho se relacionasse. Ela não con cordava com o pai que Naruto nascera mau. Mas a maturidade — e a maternidade — fizeram com que visse Naruto com outros olhos agora. Ele estava no caminho errado, era um jovem negligenciado e anti-social, algo que o tempo dificilmente corrigia.

— Não quero mais falar sobre isso, Hiroshi — ela declarou. — Esta é minha decisão, e acho que é justa e sensata.

— Não, não é — ele retrucou.

— Sim, é sim. Quando você tiver 16 anos, pro vavelmente será maduro o suficiente para lidar com suas impressões sobre seu pai. Confie em mim. Duvido que as notícias sejam boas. Ele pro vavelmente está preso em algum lugar.

Silêncio do outro lado.

Hinata detestava dizer algo que pudesse ma goar seu filho, mas por que fingir? Pior seria deixar que ele criasse fantasias sobre o pai, e ter um dia que enfrentar uma realidade mais dura.

— Você disse que ele era inteligente — falou Hiroshi.

— E era. — Malandro.

— E bonito.

— Sim. Muito. — Daquele tipo alto, loiro e perigoso, pelo qual meninas fúteis sempre se atraíam. Ela achava que tudo em Naruto era excitante naquela época, especialmente os símbolos de re beldia. Tinha brincos nas orelhas, _piercing _no nariz e uma tatuagem na barriga. Deus sabia quantas tatuagens devia ter agora.

— Nesse caso, ele não está preso — pronunciou Hiroshi. — De jeito nenhum.

Hinata virou os olhos.

— Veremos isso em novembro, certo? Mas por enquanto, gostaria que você se concentrasse em seus estudos. Este ano você ganha um diploma.

— Perda de tempo — sussurrou Hiroshi. — Eu de via estar em casa com você, ajudando na colheita e fazendo os vinhos desta safra. O vovô sempre dizia que era loucura as pessoas irem para a universidade para aprenderem a fazer vinho. A experiência prá tica é a melhor forma. Ele me disse que eu tinha o melhor aprendizado, e que um dia seria um produ tor de vinho renomado.

— Concordo totalmente com ele. E nunca pedi a você para ir para a universidade. Só estou pedindo que fique na escola até os 18 anos. Na mesma esco la, deixe-me lembrá-lo, que seu avô escolheu para você. Ele era categórico quanto a você ter uma boa educação.

— Está certo — ele respondeu. — Farei isso pelo vovô. Terminarei aqui, você se livrará desse velho idiota que contratou, e eu farei o trabalho que aprendi a fazer.

— Sarutobi não é um velho idiota — disse Hinata. — Seu avô disse que houve uma época que ele foi o melhor produtor de vinho do vale.

— Uma época, como há cem anos? — ironizou o filho.

— Sarutobi não chega a ter 70 anos. Sessenta e nove, para ser mais exata.

— Sim, mas parece ter cem. Não gosto dele, e não gosto que ele produza nossos vinhos — decla rou Hiroshi firmemente. Hinata sabia que a opinião do filho não mudaria. Sempre fora assim, expressa va com firmeza suas opiniões e gostos. Se não gos tava de uma comida, simplesmente dizia "Não gos to disso". E então cerrava a boca.

Nenhum castigo ou nenhuma ameaça fariam com que comesse.

Era um teimoso. O avô dizia que o neto tinha herdado esta característica dele. Mas Hinata des confiava que a origem era outra, bem como a maio ria dos traços físicos de Hiroshi, como a altura.

Aos 13 anos, ele já era mais alto que o avô. Aos 15 anos, já tinha um metro e oitenta, e ainda cres cia. E seus olhos eram azuis como os de Naruto. Com cílios longos os emoldurando. O nariz grande, pos sivelmente, era do lado dos Hyuuga, bem como a pele clara. Mas sua boca era puro Naruto. Grande, com lábios carnudos, o inferior um pouco maior.

Provavelmente beijaria muito bem, como o pai.

— Tenho que desligar, Hiroshi — ela falou. — Pre cisam de mim no restaurante para o almoço. Sem pre temos muito trabalho nos sábados de tempo bom.

— Está certo. Tenho que ir também. Preciso trei nar minha tacada. O time da Kings School virá jo gar críquete esta tarde, e vamos destruí-los dessa vez.

Hinata sorriu. Apesar de o filho dizer que gos taria de estar na vinícola, apreciava a vida na esco la. De certa forma, ele fora solitário na infância, na casa do campo.

Localizada ao norte de Tokyo, a St. Francis College tinha muito prestígio, equilibrando com sensa tez a boa e tradicional disciplina com novas formas de pensar. O currículo incluía esportes e atividades de diversão para manter os hormônios e os níveis de energia dos meninos sob controle.

Aquele era o quarto ano de Hiroshi na escola, e ele ia muito bem, tanto nas aulas quanto nos esportes. Ele jogava críquete no verão e futebol no inverno, mas entre todos os esportes, seu preferido era a na tação. As prateleiras de seu quarto eram cheias de troféus de campeonatos de natação.

— Boa sorte — falou Hinata. — Ligo depois para saber como foi o jogo. Agora realmente preci so ir. _Ciao._

Ela desligou e ficou preocupada. O jogo distrai ria Hiroshi da vontade de localizar o pai naquele mo mento, mas ela não queria arriscar e ver o filho fazê-lo antes de seu aniversário, em novembro. Se riam nove longos meses separados.

Nove meses...

Hinata sentiu um aperto no peito ao lembrar que foi naquela época, há dezesseis anos, que en gravidara. No fim de fevereiro. O aniversário de Hiroshi era dia 24 de novembro.

_Hoje _são 24, ela notou, assustada. E um sábado também. O aniversário do dia mais marcante de sua vida.

Hinata sacudiu a cabeça e virou, com os pen samentos ainda distantes. Não se arrependera de ter tido Hiroshi. Ela o amava mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele trouxe muita felicidade a ela.

Mas foi muito difícil começar. Difícil e angus tiante. Ninguém podia compreender o que ela pas sara. Sentia-se tão sozinha, sem a mãe para confor tá-la, e com um pai que a condenava.

Hiashi Hyuuga não falou com ela até o dia em que Hiroshi nasceu. Até o dia em que segurara a mão de Hinata durante o parto e, finalmente, no tara que ela não era somente a filha que o desapon tara, mas um ser humano que ia passar momentos muito difíceis sozinho.

Depois disso, a situação melhorou entre eles, mas nada mudaria o fato de ela ter se tornado mãe solteira aos 16 anos. Quando Hiroshi nasceu, ela já tinha saído da escola e perdido todos os colegas. Quando voltou do hospital, ficava sozinha em casa com o bebê chorando, com cólicas, e seu pai tenta va ajudar, mas não levava o menor jeito. Algumas vezes, ela teve vontade de gritar com toda força.

Em vez disso, simplesmente sentava-se e chorava com Hiroshi.

O encontro com Naruto Uzumaki naquele verão, há dezesseis anos, certamente mudara sua vida para sempre. E a idéia de encontrá-lo novamente a dei xava desesperada.

Não porque sentia medo de se apaixonar por ele novamente. Essa possibilidade era impensável. Mas devido ao perigo que Hiroshi corria de cair sob a má influência do pai. Simplesmente, não tinha sa crificado toda sua vida para criar um menino segu ro, estável e feliz, para submetê-lo a alguém que não conhecia bem, e em quem provavelmente não podia confiar. Hiroshi precisava de bons modelos masculinos, agora que seu avô não estava ali para orientá-lo, e não de um tipo rebelde sem causa.

Hinata tentou imaginar como seria Naruto atual mente. Ele teria se tornado uma pessoa boa ou se autodestruíra? Talvez, devesse começar a procu rá-lo antes de Hiroshi. Podia telefonar para todos os Uzumaki do catálogo telefônico de Tokyo.

Sim, era o que faria. Começaria no dia seguinte. Tentaria à noite. A maioria das pessoas fica em casa domingo à noite.

De repente, outro pensamento surgiu em sua mente.

_E se ele estivesse casado, com uma esposa e uma família?_

Hinata estava tão certa com relação à resposta para esta pergunta quanto Hiroshi sabia que seu pai não estava preso.

Sem chances!

O Naruto que a seduzira naquele verão era avesso a tudo o que fosse tradicional e conservador. Casa mento não era para ele. Nem vida em família. Nem se apaixonar. Ela era madura o bastante agora para ver que Naruto não se importou com ela. Todas as conversas íntimas que tiveram enquanto colhiam uvas não passaram de uma forma de ele seduzi-la.

O que ele fizera. Mas somente uma vez. E foi desapontador, para não usar palavra pior.

Olhando para trás, era irônico que ela não tives se aproveitado o acontecimento que arruinara sua vida na época. Ela suportaria melhor as lembran ças, caso tivesse aproveitado o êxtase plenamente.

O jeito de Naruto fazer amor prometia isso. Ele não somente beijava bem. Ele beijava muito bem. Suas mãos era astutas, como se tivessem um mapa de todas as áreas que davam prazer a Hinata. Seus seios. Seus mamilos. E, evidentemente, a área calo rosa entre suas pernas. Em pouco tempo, ela seria toda dele, apesar do pânico de última hora com a possibilidade de engravidar. Mas a dor aguda que ela sentira quando ele a penetrou, logo a trouxera de volta a Terra. Tudo o que sentira nos dez segun dos seguintes foi uma onda de frustração.

Mesmo que seu pai não a vigiasse como um fal cão, Hinata se recusara a se tornar uma destas mães solteiras que deixavam os filhos as verem acordando com um homem diferente a cada fim de semana. Ela era responsável pela situação, como seu pai sempre lembrava. Sozinha.

Para ser honesta, no entanto, as oportunidades de ter até mesmo um breve flerte não foram tão grandes assim. Como mãe, ela jamais esteve em companhia de um homem. Sua viagem semanal para fazer compras na cidade vizinha era a única forma de sair de casa. Na realidade, já fazia três anos que Hinata fora convidada por um homem para sair.

Duas coisas aconteceram, naquele momento, para mudar as circunstâncias de sua vida. Hiroshi fora para a escola, e ela se matriculara em um curso de informática na faculdade local. Sabia que tinha que fazer algo para preencher o grande espaço deixado pela ida do filho para a escola.

Com as novas habilidades, Hinata sentiu-se confiante para tentar trabalhar na recepção do resort. Para sua surpresa, adequou-se muito bem ao trabalho. Logo ela estava acompanhando grupos de hóspedes em passeios pela propriedade, servindo na adega, e ajudando no restaurante na hora do al moço nos fins de semana. Adorava conversar com as pessoas, e elas pareciam gostar de conversar com ela.

Antes disso, ela só trabalhava nos bastidores, co zinhando e limpando. Não tinha muita auto-estima na época. Os primeiros anos que passara em casa com Hiroshi, gradualmente, minaram sua confiança, e a transformaram de uma menina extrovertida em uma mulher reservada, quase tímida.

Agora, de repente, florescera novamente, apro veitando a interação social e a admiração — apesar de sem importância — do sexo oposto.

Começou a cuidar mais da aparência, a se exer citar para perder o peso extra adquirido com o pas sar dos anos, e a cuidar mais dos cabelos, das rou pas e da maquiagem.

Lógico que seu pai notara sua transformação, além da atenção dos turistas e hóspedes do sexo masculino. E, evidentemente, comentara e critica ra. Mas dessa vez, ela o colocara firmemente em seu lugar, dizendo que era adulta, e que ele devia se manter longe de sua vida pessoal.

Não que houvesse uma vida pessoal. Apesar das suspeitas do pai, ela não aceitou nenhuma das pro postas sutis que recebera dos vários homens que agora a convidavam para sair. Sequer queria ficar sozinha com eles, ir para a cama com eles. Talvez fosse loucura usar sua experiência de adolescente com Naruto como comparação, mas nenhum daqueles homens fizeram com que ela sentisse sequer uma parte do que sentira quando conhecera Naruto.

Claro, Hinata compreendia que a intensidade de seus sentimentos por Naruto atribuía-se muito à sua idade. Ele representava tudo que uma menina jovem e virginal achava interessante.

Hinata não tinha dúvidas de que nem o pró prio Naruto, se entrasse em sua vida naquele momen to, causaria o mesmo impacto que causara no pas sado. Ela não achava mais homens tatuados e de cabelos desalinhados atraentes como antes. O fato de pen sar nele acelerara seu coração, mas somente pelo medo. Medo da má influência que ele teria em seu adorável e vulnerável filho.

Pensar nisso, fez com que ela lembrasse que mais cedo ou mais tarde encontraria o pai de Hiroshi novamente. Possivelmente mais cedo do que tarde, se começasse a fazer as ligações no dia seguinte.

— Droga, Naruto— ela murmurou, enquanto caminhava na direção da porta. — Dezesseis anos de pois e você ainda me traz problemas!

* * *

Olá Mina!

Que bom q vcs estão gostando da adaptação. Nesses primeiros capítulos vemos o que aconteceu no passado desse casal.

Agora que a coisa vai pegar fogo... rsrs

até o próximo capítulo...

Bjs!


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como O Preço da Paixão tb não me pertence._**

**_O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO_**

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

A Ferrari laranja prendeu a atenção de Hinata no momento em que fez a curva da rua principal da Ambrosia Estate. Ela parou o que estava fazendo — abrindo uma garrafa de vinho em uma das mesas e observou o carro parar num estacionamento próximo, seus lábios desenhando um assobio ao ver um gato louro usando jeans, camisa pólo azul clara e óculos escuros sair de trás do volante.

Que homem lindo!

Hinata olhou o carro e viu outra pessoa senta da, mas não os detalhes. O reflexo do sol impedia. Poderia apostar que era uma bela loura. Homens adoravam louras.

O rapaz puxava a calça acima dos quadris como fazem os bonitões. Não que suas roupas precisas sem ser ajustadas, observou. Era uma coisa de lin guagem corporal inconsciente, um truque para atrair a atenção das mulheres àquela parte do corpo.

E funcionou. Hinata olhou, assim como as duas senhoras que servia. Eram viúvas e chama vam-se Judith e Vivien. Estavam de férias em Ambrosia Estate por alguns dias.

— Que assanhado — disse Judith bem humora da, quando o gato deslizou pela frente da Ferrari, seguindo para o lado do carona.

— Tem todo o direito — comentou Vivien. — Olhe só para aquele carro.

— Você quer dizer olhe só para aquele corpo — zombou Judith.

Hinata tinha parado para olhar o gato de om bros largos, quadris estreitos e pernas compridas, e se espantava com seu caminhar. Era um caminhar diferente, um jeito entre exibido e arrogante. Mo via-se como se estivesse se equilibrando na base do calcanhar.

— Naruto...

A palavra escapou de seus lábios antes que pu desse evitar, e as duas clientes olharam imediata mente para ela.

— Você conhece o rapaz do carro laranjão? — Judith perguntou, estreitando os olhos. Ela era a mais esperta.

— Não. — Hinata não admitia que o homem pudesse ser Naruto. — Mas seu andar me fez lembrar alguém.

— Alguém sensual, aposto.

— Muito. — Hinata teve que sorrir. Tirou a rolha da garrafa do vinho Verdelho, e encheu as taças das senhoras. As duas logo levaram as taças aos lábios. Apreciavam mesmo beber vinho.

Uma senhora grisalha saindo da Ferrari espan tou as três.

— Nossa! — Exclamou Judith. — Não era exa tamente o que eu esperava. O que acham? Mãe dele? Ou o jovem seria um gigolô?

— Oh, certamente não — disse Vivien, dando de ombros.

— Você está certa — continuou Judith. — Ela é muito velha para esse tipo de coisa. Mas mãe dele também não é. Está velha demais. Possivelmente, uma tia-avó. Ou uma cliente. Ele poderia ser seu consultor financeiro. Parece tão rica quanto ele.

— Vou deixar as senhoras especulando — disse Hinata, colocando a garrafa sobre a mesa. — Logo Sakura virá anotar seus pedidos. Aproveitem a refeição. — E a fofoca, pensou.

Caminhando para os fundos, Hinata deu outra olhada para o homem e a mulher que caminhavam juntos pela ponte, passando pelas mesas externas e pela porta principal do restaurante. O rapaz segura va a mulher pelo braço, mas voltava-se para os la dos como se procurasse algo. Ou alguém.

Hinata, tensa, apressou-se a fugir do olhar dele. Irritava-se com a própria tensão e a súbita an siedade. Naruto, imagine! Como podia ser tão fanta siosa?

Quando você pensa em fantasmas do passado, Hinata, acaba atraindo um!

Ela resistiu à tentação de olhar pelas vidraças do restaurante para ver o rapaz se aproximando, em bora tenha ido direto ao balcão onde ficava o livro de reservas para procurar ansiosamente os nomes com reservas para o almoço. Nenhum Uzumaki constava na lista.

Claro que não. Por que estaria lá? O gato sim plesmente caminhava como Naruto, e pronto. Está certo, ele parecia um pouco com Naruto também. E tinha a mesma cor de cabelo.

Cabelo loiro, entretanto, era bastante incomum. E ainda por cima, o cabelo deste sujeito era cortado muito curto, estilo quase militar. Naruto tinha muito orgulho de seu cabelo rebelde. Nun ca cortaria o cabelo assim. Não que aquele corte não ficasse bem para ele. Era muito... macho. Naruto era muito macho. Poderia ser ele?

Assim que entrasse e tirasse aqueles óculos es curos, não haveria mais dúvidas.

E veio a pergunta crucial: e se tivesse aqueles olhos azuis? O que fazer? Como lidar com tal coincidência? Que estranho destino iria trazê-lo de volta justo no dia de hoje?

A porta do restaurante se abriu, e Hinata olhou de seu quase esconderijo por trás do balcão. O rapaz escancarou a porta com o cotovelo e conduziu sua acompanhante idosa. De perto, a senhora não parecia tão frágil, tinha a face sem rugas e um brilho saudável nos olhos. Mas teria uns 70 anos.

E o gato? Era impossível dizer sua idade com aquela droga de óculos escuros. Podia ter qualquer idade entre 25 e 40 anos, embora a autoconfiança sugerisse uma certa maturidade.

A senhora grisalha caminhou para o balcão pri meiro.

— Fiz reserva para meio-dia e meia para dois — disse, sorrindo suavemente. Meu nome é Sra. Namikaze.

Hinata tinha muita consciência da presença do rapaz por trás do ombro da senhora. Estaria fitando-a através daquelas lentes? Parecia que sim.

— Sim, aqui está sua reserva, Sra. Namikaze — respondeu orgulhosa de seu tom educado e profis sional, apesar da tensão. — Prefere almoçar na par te interna ou na parte externa? Está agradável lá fora hoje. Sem vento. Sem calor excessivo. E sem moscas demais.

O sorriso da senhora alargou-se.

— Lá fora parece maravilhoso. O que acha Naruto? Vamos sentar lá fora?

Hinata gelou. Teria ouvido bem? A mulher pronunciou mesmo aquele nome?

Hinata arregalou olhos e ficou de queixo caí do quando ele tirou os óculos escuros, e o mundo pareceu despencar.

Era ele. Aqueles olhos só poderiam ser dele.

— Naruto— ela deixou escapar, enquanto a mente girava surpresa.

— Olá, Hinata — ele respondeu, com a más cula voz grave que já possuía aos 17 anos. — Estou surpreso por ter me reconhecido depois desses anos todos.

Se não fossem aqueles olhos, ela talvez não ti vesse reconhecido. Em nada parecia com o jovem de suas lembranças, ou do homem que, em sua ima ginação, poderia vir a ser. Este Naruto era insinuante, suave e sofisticado. Mais bonito que nunca e, ob viamente, não era mais rebelde.

— Meu Deus, você quer dizer que _esta _é Hinata — a senhora grisalha disse, antes que Hinata pudesse encontrar uma resposta adequada. — Naruto, menino levado. Por que não me contou antes?

Ele deu de ombros de forma elegante.

— Notei-a pela janela, e decidi que se não me reconhecesse não iria constrangê-la.

Bem, pelo menos isso significava que não tinha vindo procurar por ela deliberadamente, concluiu Hinata, aliviada. Ainda assim era uma tremenda coincidência, considerando que tinha pensado nele a manhã toda. Ela podia sentir-se tremer com o choque.

— Eu... eu... não reconheci enquanto não tirou os óculos — admitiu, lutando para se recompor. _Pense, _menina.

— Você tem olhos muito especiais, Naruto— ela falou, olhando-os mais uma vez. E conseguiu dizer sem aquele ridículo salto no coração.

— Tenho? — ele disse, com uma risadinha. — Para mim eles são apenas azuis. Mas agora que você já me reconheceu, tenho que perguntar. Seu _'t _pai está por perto? — ele murmurou. — É melhor por meus óculos de volta, rapidamente?

Hinata abriu a boca para contar a ele que o pai estava morto. Mas algo a deteve. Um certo medo repentino...

Este homem à sua frente, este Naruto adulto e ob viamente abastado poderia representar um perigo maior que o fracassado que imaginara há pouco mais de uma hora. Este tinha condição de tomar seu filho, e por muitos meios.

Tinha que ser muito cuidadosa.

— Você está bem seguro aqui — disse, decidida a não contar nada pessoal até descobrir mais sobre ele.

Mas estava extremamente curiosa. Que mulher, que _mãe, _não estaria?

Eram tantas as perguntas, e a principal era como ele ganhou o prêmio de solteiro do ano em uma revista feminina em Tokyo? E quem era esta Sra. Namikaze? O que ela significava para Naruto, e como sabia a respeito dela?

Apesar de todos estes mistérios, ou talvez devi do a eles, Hinata resolveu guardar todas as suas conclusões. E agir o mais naturalmente possível.

Pegou dois cardápios e com um belo sorriso disse:

— Por aqui — e mostrou-lhes a melhor mesa externa. Ficava à direita de um lago ornamental, cercado de árvores oferecendo sombra natural. To das as mesas externas tinham guarda-sol, mas essa nunca precisou.

— Oh, sim, esta é adorável — disse a Sra. Namikaze, sentando e olhando a bela vista do vale. — Que lindo lago! E que linda vista do vale também!

— Papai escolheu este lugar para o restaurante pela vista. E pelas árvores. — Tarde demais. Dese jou não ter citado seu pai.

Rapidamente, entregou-lhes os dois cardápios, es forçando-se para não encarar Naruto outra vez. Mas era difícil. Olhou de novo firmemente por sobre a cabeça dele, notando sua linda pele bronzeada e o valioso re lógio de ouro em seu pulso. Havia dinheiro estampa do em toda sua aparência. Muito dinheiro.

— O menu principal está na frente — ela expli cou. — As listas de vinhos e sobremesas estão no verso. Não temos grande variedade de nenhum dos dois no momento, mas o chefe modifica o cardápio a cada duas semanas. Posso recomendar o salmão Atlântico e o picadinho de carneiro. Para sobreme sa, o pudim de coco é maravilhoso. Acho que vo cês...

— Se você não estiver muito ocupada, Hinata — Narutointerrompeu. — Você encontraria um tem po para sentar e conversar depois?

Ela desejava muito, desesperadamente. Mas o orgulho — e o bom senso — impediram que pare cesse ansiosa demais.

— Bem, ficamos bastante ocupados aqui aos sá bados.

— Nem podemos ficar muito tempo no almoço, Naruto— acrescentou a Sra. Namikaze. — A pro priedade só está aberta para vistoria entre duas e três. Talvez possamos voltar aqui depois para o chá da tarde, e você possa então lembrar-se dos velhos tempos com Hinata. Vocês servem chá da tarde aqui, querida?

Hinata não respondeu imediatamente, sua mente latejava com o que a mulher dissera com re lação à vistoria de propriedade. Seria Naruto um cor retor de imóveis ou algo semelhante? Ou um con sultor de investimento? De que tipo de propriedade falava a mulher?

No momento, havia algumas vinícolas à venda no vale, tanto das menores como das grandes. A antiga loja de Sarutobi estava à venda logo adiante. Mas ele vinha tendo terríveis problemas para ven dê-la. Ele abandonara a casa e o jardim desde que sua irmã faleceu.

Só havia um modo de Hinata encontrar res posta a todas as perguntas. Perguntando. Conside rando que, de qualquer maneira, futuramente ela iria tentar contatar Naruto, parecia estúpido perder esta oportunidade.

Mesmo assim, um instinto animal a alertava para não permitir que este homem entrasse em sua vida novamente. Pelo menos até que Hiroshi não lhe dei xasse alternativa.

Ela examinou o rosto de Naruto buscando uma pis ta quanto ao homem em que ele se havia transformado, e logo se arrependeu. O poder sexual de seus olhos era tão forte quanto antes.

Era inútil fingir que podia afastar-se friamente. Tinha que ao menos conversar com ele. Felizmen te, não ficariam a sós. Esta Sra. Namikaze estaria ali como um pára-choque. E um segurança.

— Na realidade, não servimos chá da tarde — disse Hinata. — Mas o restaurante está aberto até às quatro para almoço. Venham novamente depois, se quiserem. Podemos tomar um café e conversar.

— Eu gostaria — Naruto respondeu. — Quero des cobrir o que tem feito estes anos todos.

— Eu também — ela replicou, satisfeita por apa rentar despreocupação, quando se sentia bastante nervosa interiormente. — Mas já que tempo é es sencial, talvez queiram escolher e fazer o pedido logo. Posso também pedir as bebidas, e mandar uma garçonete anotar seus pedidos em seguida.

— Não, não, pediremos tudo agora, — disse a senhora examinando o cardápio. — Naruto, você de cide as bebidas e eu a comida. Você conhece meu gosto quanto a vinhos.

— Vejo que você sugeriu uma taça de vinho Ambrosia para cada prato — afirmou Naruto, obser vando o cardápio. — Sabe, Hinata... — ele pou sou o cardápio na ponta da mesa e fixou os olhos nela... — Nunca vi vinhos da Ambrosia em lojas, ou em cartas de vinho em restaurantes de Tokyo. Por que isso?

— Bem, nós... bem... exportamos a maioria de nosso vinho. Aqui em Konoha só vendemos na adega. Até agora, quer dizer. Os vinhos Ambrosia estão em um estande na exposição de comida e vinhos de Darling Harbour, portanto esperamos que estejam em alguns restaurantes de Tokyo em breve.

— Entendo. — Naruto baixou os olhos e pegou de novo o cardápio. — Estas sugestões em taças de vem agradá-la, Tsunade. Você gosta de experimen tar vinhos diferentes. Mas para mim não, estou di rigindo. Só uma água mineral, então. Obrigado, Hinata.

— Com ou sem gás? — Hinata perguntou ti rando o bloco de pedidos do bolso.

— Com gás, acho. — respondeu ele. — Para combinar com meu estado de espírito. — E lançou-lhe um maravilhoso sorriso que há dezesseis anos a teria enlouquecido e feito seu coração acelerar.

O coração de Hinata ainda batia bem rápido, mas seu cérebro não estava tão fora de controle. Retribuiu com um sorriso inteligente e frio, do tipo que jamais teria dado aos 15 anos.

— Água mineral com gás — murmurou Hinata, anotando. — E o seu pedido?

Quando olhou novamente para Naruto, ele fixava o olhar em sua mão esquerda, sem aliança. Os dedos firmes apertaram o bloco de pedidos.

— Você não está casada — disse, espantado.

— Não. — Ela tentou demonstrar não ser da conta dele. — Não estou.

— Não posso acreditar! Pensei que já tivesse uma dúzia de filhos.

— E eu pensei que você estivesse na cadeia — ela devolveu.

A Sra. Namikaze riu.

— Você mereceu, Naruto. Agora pare de incomo dar a moça e diga apenas o que deseja. Guardem a conversa para mais tarde. Mas devo avisá-la, queri da, que ele é diabólico quando começa a interrogar as pessoas. E não só está fora da cadeia, como tam bém é advogado. E muito bom.

Hinata desejou não estar boquiaberta com a novidade. Mas Naruto Uzumaki... advogado?

— Sim, eu sei — ele comentou secamente. — É natural sua surpresa. Às vezes, eu mesmo fico um pouco surpreso. Mas Tsunade está certa. Vamos deixar tudo isso para mais tarde.

Hinata digeriu a espantosa revelação com um misto de emoções. Seria notícia boa ou ruim? Ima ginava que era bem melhor que o pai de seu filho não estivesse na cadeia. Mas advogado? Não con seguia pensar. Sustos demais para tão pouco tem po. Melhor se concentrar no que estava fazendo, e pensar nisso mais tarde.

— Já decidiu, Sra. Namikaze? — perguntou.

— Me chame de Tsunade — respondeu a senho ra, com um sorriso agradável. — Sim, vou querer o salmão Atlântico. Entrada, não. Quero deixar espa ço para o pudim de coco que você sugeriu. Gosto muito de coco.

— Eu também — Hinata acrescentou. — E você Naruto? Já decidiu?

— O mesmo. Sou fácil.

Hinata teve vontade de rir. Fácil? Se havia uma coisa que Naruto Uzumaki nunca seria era fácil.


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como O Preço da Paixão tb não me pertence._**

**_O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO_**

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Um pouco depois das três, Naruto retornou para Ambrosia Estate.

Em circunstâncias normais, jamais deixaria Tsunade sozinha com um agente imobiliário ansioso por vender. Mas ele pôde observar que apenas quinze minutos dentro da casa foram suficientes para Tsunade decidir comprá-la. Além disso, as objeções dele à compra da casa em vale Konoha come çavam a enfraquecer.

O principal motivo residia adiante na estrada.

Hinata Hyuuga. Solteira, e mais bonita que nunca.

Como um bom vinho, estava melhor com a ida de. Inacreditável ter 32 anos. Mal aparentava 25. Naruto sorriu, lembrando-se de seus olhos arregala dos ao vê-lo. O espanto fez com que sentissem algo que não deixava dúvidas.

Ainda eram atraídos um pelo outro. As faíscas da química sexual arderam por todo o almoço.

Naruto não queria partir. Adoraria observá-la ape nas, enquanto servia as outras pessoas. Sua aparência italiana opulenta, sobressaindo de forma sedutora na blusa branca e na saia preta justa que vestia, especialmente quando se inclinava um pouco, o que fazia quase sempre.

Bebendo sua água mineral, mentalmente tirava o grampo preto de seus cabelos e soltava as fartas ondas negras em uma gloriosa desordem sobre os ombros delicados. Entre garfadas de salmão, ele pensava em abrir os botões pérola da blusa dela, exibindo-lhe os seios, que já haviam enchido suas mãos. Repetidamente, fixou o olhar na boca e desejou saber se ainda vibraria aos seus beijos como antes.

Comeu tudo, mas não lembrava bem o sabor. Sua mente, como o apetite, não estava presente. Tsunade elogiou muito a refeição e o vinho, dando a ambos cinco estrelas. Elogiou Hinata também, repetindo como era adorável e que não entendia como ele a deixara escapar há tanto tempo.

Naruto teve que concordar. Hinata superava todas as moças que havia namorado ultimamente. Enquanto elas aderiam a plásticas, Hinata Hyuuga era de verdade. Tudo nela era verdadeiro, do cabelo ao busto, e ao modo espontâneo como tentou esconder dele suas reações.

Fracassara completamente, ficando ainda mais atraente.

Ele já estava planejando convidá-la para sair. E não aceitaria um não como resposta.

O único empecilho era seu pai.

Naruto irritou-se ao pensamento de lidar com o velho dinossauro italiano de novo. Hinata, porém, aos 32 anos deveria poder namorar quem quisesse.

Se estivesse _livre _para namorar, claro. O fato de não ser casada não significava que era descomprometida.

Naruto rapidamente descartou a idéia de qualquer concorrência séria. Nenhuma mulher que olhasse para ele como Hinata fez no almoço poderia estar apaixonada por outro.

A Ferrari subiu uma ladeira e ele avistou Ambrosia Estate à esquerda, posicionada ao longo de várias colinas, muitas delas cobertas por parreiras. Sem dúvida, Hiashi Hyuuga teve sucesso nos planos para o lugar. O restaurante era fabuloso, muito bem localizado no ponto mais alto da propriedade. Do estacionamento do restaurante, Naruto já havia observado que a acomodação para hóspedes ficava bem atrás da estrada principal. Era um complexo moderno, estilo hotel, com piscina, quadra de tênis e jardins deslumbrantes. Há dezesseis anos, não havia nada ali. A imensa estrutura onde ficava a vinícola ainda estava no mesmo lugar, não muito longe do local do restaurante. Mas havia muitos galpões novos Naruto percebeu, enquanto seguia para a entrada principal. Talvez para armazenamento e embalagem. Havia também uma grande represa que não existi sem dúvida para fornecer irrigação e evitar que videiras se estressassem nas secas.

No verão quente e seco em que colhera uvas, dezesseis anos atrás, um velho Hyuuga falou muito do estresse das videiras com a falta de água. Na época, Naruto achou engraçada a idéia de plantas estressadas. Evidentemente, foi um completo idio ta então, de várias formas.

Tinha esperanças que Hinata lhe permitisse mostrar que não era mais aquele idiota.

Seu coração acelerou ao estacionar pela segunda vez naquele restaurante. Situação estranha para Naruto. Raramente seu coração acelerava, exceto quando fazia ginástica ou enfrentava um julgamento difícil. Raramente por uma mulher.

Estaria preocupado com uma possível resposta negativa?

Sim. Tinha que confessar que sim.

Agora, aquilo era uma prioridade.

Hinata soube quando Naruto chegou. Observava pelo canto dos olhos, e era impossível não notar o carro laranja. Felizmente, desta vez Vivien e Judith não estavam mais no restaurante para comentar. Logo depois do almoço, decidiram descansar nos quartos antes do jantar. A principal atração de suas viagens era comer e beber.

Só havia dois casais no restaurante, tomando café. Mas estavam no interior. Hinata poderia sentar-se com Naruto e Tsunade, sem ser ouvida ou interrompida.

Ela respirava fundo, e fingia estar ocupada atrás do balcão quando Naruto entrou, sozinho. Momentaneamente confusa, ela procurou evitar comentários até que estivessem sentados lá fora, após instruir a curiosa Sakura para trazer-lhe café e bolo de cenoura.

— Onde está Tsunade? — ela perguntou, quando eles ficaram sozinhos.

Naruto tirou os óculos escuros e relaxou na cadeira com um suspiro, enquanto Hinata resistia à tentação de observá-lo novamente.

— Desconfio que esteja depositando a entrada do pagamento de uma propriedade ali da estrada. — respondeu secamente. — Uma loja de vinhos que, certamente, já foi boa um dia. Se pudesse, eu tentaria convencê-la a não comprar. Mas Tsunade é uma mulher teimosa quando gosta de algo. E gostou daquele lugar. Gostou da casa. Deixei-a examinando melhor para que visse os prós e os contras de tudo. O corretor vai trazê-la depois. Disse que tinha que passar por aqui na volta para Cessnock.

Hinata tentou não entrar em pânico com esta situação inesperada.

— É uma casa...branca... com amplas varandas?

— É.

— Meu Deus, é a casa de Sarutobi! — Se Tsunade comprasse a casa de Sarutobi, terminaria a esperança de manter em segredo a existência de Hiroshi. A comunidade que produzia vinhos aqui era como urna cidade de interior. Todos sabiam tudo sobre todos.

Seu tom fez arquear as sobrancelhas claras de Naruto.

— Conhece o proprietário?

— Ahn... Trabalha para mim. É meu novo produtor de vinhos.

— Pensei que o produtor de vinhos aqui fosse seu pai — disse Naruto, intrigado.

Agora era impossível esconder que o pai havia morrido. Tudo seria revelado, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela poderia perfeitamente começar pela revelação menor.

— Papai morreu ano passado — disse, ficando antecipadamente tensa pela reação dele.

Ele ficou calado algum tempo. Talvez, analisando o motivo de não lhe ter contado antes, quando teve oportunidade.

— Sinto muito por isso — disse finalmente. — De verdade. Sei como é difícil perder alguém que se ama. Um grande amigo meu morreu ano passa do. O marido de Tsunade. Só sentimos realmente a falta que uma pessoa faz quando ela não pode mais estar presente.

Hinata emocionou-se — e surpreendeu-se — com os sentimentos de Naruto. Mas uma das pergun tas dela fora respondida em parte. Sabia agora quem era Tsunade. A esposa de um grande amigo.

— Como seu pai morreu? — Naruto perguntou. — Adoeceu?

— Não. Era saudável como um cavalo. Na realidade, foi uma morte trágica. Ele foi mordido por uma cobra venenosa.

— Meu Deus! Que trágico! Mas picadas de cobra ainda matam atualmente? Não existem antídotos?

Ela moveu a cabeça assertivamente, enquanto lutava para se controlar. Detestava comentar sobre aquele dia horrível. Afinal de contas, não fazia tanto tempo assim. Três meses e pouco.

— Teria sobrevivido se a picada fosse na mão — explicou. — Ou no pé. Mas foi mordido no peito, perto do coração. Ele... parou de respirar antes da ambulância chegar. Tentaram reanimá-lo, mas era tarde demais.

Lágrimas inundaram-lhe os olhos e ela reviveu o tormento daquele dia. As mãos de Naruto sobre as suas trouxeram-na de volta ao presente, e fizeram-na perceber que havia se enganado de manhã. Naruto, o homem, ainda exercia sobre ela o mesmo efeito que Naruto, o adolescente. Seus longos dedos sedutores causaram uma sensação de choque nos braços dela.

— Não — ela falou, retirando rapidamente sua mão, prendendo-a firmemente na outra. Ele a encarou, pensativo.

— O que está errado, Hinata? Ainda está zangada comigo pelo que aconteceu há dezesseis anos? Não culpo você. Hoje cedo pensei o quanto gostaria de pedir desculpas a você pelo que aconteceu naquela noite, e se ainda é tempo, peço sincera mente.

— Não precisa se desculpar — ela respondeu. — Fui tão culpada quanto você.

— Então, qual é o problema? Por que afastar a mão assim?

Hinata mal podia dizer a verdade. Que o simples toque de sua mão incendiava seus hormônios como nenhum homem tinha feito nos últimos dezesseis anos. Nem de perto. Agora mesmo olhava para sua boca e imaginava a sensação sobre a dela novamente. Imaginava como seria fazer amor com ele, agora que estava mais velho e muito mais experiente.

Naruto ficaria feliz demais por possuí-la, sabia. Hinata vira o modo como a olhara no almoço hoje. Isso acontecia muito com outros homens ultimamente. Invariavelmente, ela dava foras em todos eles.

Ela podia apostar que Naruto planejara deixar Tsunade para ficar sozinho com ela. Achava que pode ria apenas retomar com ela como no passado, o que a deixou enfurecida.

— Aparentemente você mudou, Naruto— ela dis se secamente. — Mas não mudou nada. Ainda pen sa que pode ter qualquer mulher que deseja.

Ele deu um sorriso de parar qualquer coração.

— Seria difícil não desejar você, Hinata, você era uma moça lindíssima, mas é hoje uma mulher estonteante.

Hinata esforçou-se para não sorrir também. Droga! Ele era mesmo incorrigível. E quase irresis tível.

Felizmente, Sakura chegou com o café e o bolo, mas logo se afastaria.

— Este bolo está ótimo — Naruto elogiou na primeira mordida.

— Que bom que você gostou — ela respondeu asperamente.

Ele comeu novamente, e bebeu café. Ela estava sem nenhum apetite, e com uma frustração crescente. Quem ele pensava que era? Ela devia contar agora no que resultou o último encontro deles. Descobrir que tinha um filho de 15 anos apagaria a satisfação daquele rosto tão bonito.

Mas ela não contou. Não sabia qual seria sua reação, e não podia preocupar Hiroshi este ano. Hinata pretendia esconder o fato de Naruto o máximo possível.

— Então! — Naruto exclamou, limpando a boca com um guardanapo, depois de devorar a fatia de bolo e quase todo o café. — Existe algum homem em sua vida no momento, Hinata? Ou você está livre e desimpedida?

Lá vem o fora, pensou ela irritada. Bem, ele se surpreenderia, pois ela não pretendia aceitá-lo. Ainda podia virar-lhe a cabeça — e excitá-la — mas Hinata não se apaixonaria por ele pela se gunda vez.

— Claro que existe um homem em minha vida

— respondeu. Hiroshi era quase um homem, afinal. Naruto murmurou algo antes de examinar o rosto dela novamente com aqueles olhos azuis sensuais.

— Então como são as coisas? É sério? Vocês moram juntos?

— Às vezes.

— Às vezes. — Naruto pareceu confuso. — O que significa isso?

— Ele mora em Tokyo quase todo o tempo. Vem nas férias e em alguns fins de semana. E eu vou vê-lo de vez em quando.

— E no próximo? Você vai vê-lo?

— Não. Vou à feira de Comidas e Vinhos em Darling Harbour.

— Quer dizer que vai a Tokyo, e não vão se ver ao menos à _noite?_

Hinata não sabia se a surpresa dele era divertida ou irritante. Mas ele claramente continuava priorizando sexo no relacionamento.

— Hiroshi vai viajar no próximo fim de semana — disse friamente. — Na verdade, Hiroshi iria treinar natação em um acampamento para a competição intercolegial no outro final de semana. Era o capi tão do time. — Vou vê-lo no outro fim de semana.

— Na competição.

— Onde vai ficar em Tokyo?

Hinata quase riu. Ele não pretendia desistir. Ela já devia saber.

— Reservei um quarto no City Star Casino para sábado à noite — respondeu séria. É o hotel mais próximo à feira. — Na verdade, não precisava ir. A agência de marketing que tinha a conta de Ambro sia Estate havia contratado vendedores para o fim de semana. Mas ela considerava prudente verificar pessoalmente como era gasto seu dinheiro. Esse in vestimento não foi barato.

Hinata sabia que tinha que investir para ganhar dinheiro nos dias de hoje. Tinha sido sua a idéia de criar um site para a loja de vinhos dois anos atrás. Seu pai combateu a idéia, mas o site lhe trouxe muitos negócios.

— Planeja casar-se com este Hiroshi um dia? — Naruto perguntou, de repente.

— Não.

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça, confuso.

— É isso que não entendo. Por que não se casou, Hinata? Casamento e filhos me pareciam o prin cipal para moças italianas.

— Para mim, não. Tenho outras prioridades. — _Como nosso filho. _— Agora que papai morreu, sou responsável sozinha pela direção deste lugar. Há muito trabalho. É o suficiente para mim. E você, Naruto? — ela perguntou rapidamente, mudando a conversa para a vida pessoal dele. — Está casado?

Um ligeiro sorriso curvou-lhe a boca.

— Ora, Hinata. Eu disse aos 17 anos que nunca me casaria. Não tive motivo algum para mudar de idéia quanto a isso.

Ela irritou-se com a emoção que sentiu com a novidade. O que desejava inconscientemente? Que ele se apaixonasse perdidamente desta vez e que os três vivessem felizes para sempre?

Continue sonhando, Hinata.

— E filhos? — Ela não resistiu à pergunta. — Nun ca desejou um filho? Ou uma filha? — acrescentou, rapidamente.

— Meu Deus, não. Seria um pai horrível. Tenho pesadelos só de imaginar as responsabilidades de criar um filho.

Que ótimo, pensou. Vai adorar descobrir sobre Hiroshi. Ainda bem que Hiroshi era quase adulto para enfrentar esta atitude de Naruto.

— Por que diz que seria um pai horrível? — ela perguntou, embora suspeitasse que tinha algo a ver com a infância dele. Nunca entrara em detalhes, mas ela desconfiava de que sofreu sério abandono.

O pai de Hinata era muito chato, mas sempre deixara claro o quanto a amava.

— Sou egoísta demais — ele confessou. — E sem cura, diria Tsunade. Você conhece a teoria. Uma criança que sofreu violência vira um pai violento. Mas não vamos falar dessas maldades da vida — continuou ele, sem explicações. — Vamos falar de você. Está certo, você não quer o tradicional papel de esposa e mãe. Entendo. Acho que preenche a vida dirigindo este lugar. Muitas mulheres se dedicam aos negócios atualmente. E às carreiras. Não pense que a condeno por isso.

— Que generoso — ela comentou, sarcástica. Ele apenas sorriu novamente, como se estivesse se divertindo com a impertinência dela.

— Então, quando vai deixar aquele tolo com quem sai para sair comigo?

Ela riu, agora. Ele era sutil como um elefante. Irritada, decidiu atingir mais seu ego.

— Hiroshi não é um tolo. É tão bonito quanto você. E muito bem-sucedido eu poderia acrescentar. Na verdade, ele é filho único e herdeiro de uma grande fortuna. — Além de valer milhões — em termos de propriedade — a Ambrosia Estate tinha um alto lu cro anual, pois o resort e o restaurante eram muito conhecidos, e os vinhos muito procurados na América e na Europa. Se os planos de expansão para outros mercados desse certo, os lucros poderiam ser ainda maiores no futuro.

— Não me impressiona — afirmou Naruto, confiante. — Dinheiro não é nada. Atitude é tudo. E um tolo. Porque se você fosse minha mulher — disse, e se aproximou por sobre a mesa — com certeza, eu não viajaria se você fosse a Tokyo no fim de semana. Você ficaria comigo e não em um hotel, em um sábado à noite.

Ele a encarou fixamente e os olhos dela ficaram presos nos dele. No final, ela riu de novo. Era o único modo de respirar normalmente outra vez

— Mas não sou sua mulher, sou?

Ele relaxou na cadeira, sem deixar de olhar fixamente para ela.

— E se eu disser que quero mais que tudo que você seja? Quero que você diga ao Hiroshi que ele é passado? Quero pedir para você ficar na minha casa no fim de semana, e não no Casino?

Deveria ter protestado então. Mas estava muito encantada imaginando como seria passar o fim de semana com ele, na casa dele.

— Tenho um maravilhoso apartamento no cais, moderno e equipado, perto de Darling Harbour, indo de barco — ele prosseguiu enquanto ela permanecia em silêncio. — No sábado, poderíamos sair e nos divertir, ou ficar em casa, se preferisse. E no domingo, almoçaríamos em frente à praia. Certamente, você terá uma pausa para almoço. Infeliz mente, tenho que estar no tribunal na segunda-feira cedo, ou até poderíamos esticar o fim de semana.

Hinata recuperou-se, finalmente.

— O que espera em resposta a estas sugestões presunçosas?

— Nada, por enquanto. Não quero atropelar você, como da outra vez. Ligo no final da semana. Ou você me liga antes, se preferir. Tome... — Ele retirou a carteira do bolso e pegou dois cartões. — Tem caneta?

Ela pegou no bolso e entregou. Ele sorriu rapidamente e acrescentou alguns números ao primeiro cartão, antes de dar para ela.

— O primeiro não está no catálogo, e é privativo de minha casa. O segundo é celular. Escreva aqui o seu... — E entregou-lhe o segundo, juntamente com a caneta.

Ela admirou o cartão branco com letras pretas que simplesmente dizia "Naruto Uzumaki, Advoga do" , seguido do endereço e do telefone do escritório em letras menores.

Hinata virou o cartão e já ia começar a escrever, quando pensou no que estava fazendo.

Não aceitaria o convite. Como poderia? Está certo, estava tentada. Era humana. Qualquer outra mulher reagiria assim a Naruto. Ele a fazia sentir-se como a mulher mais desejada e linda que já conhecera. Dissera isso. Que a desejava que ela fosse sua mulher mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida. Era diabólico.

Dezesseis anos atrás ela caiu nessa, envolveu-se e afundou-se. Mas dezesseis anos ensinaram a Hinata a reconhecer os sinais de um mulherengo inveterado. Não era necessário ir para a cama com este tipo para reconhecer as armadilhas. Naruto tinha todas. O carro. As roupas. E o charme.

Hinata sabia que ser mulher de Naruto era posição temporária, mas ser mãe de Hiroshi era para sem pre. Não seria seduzida pelo pai de Hiroshi a segunda vez.

Mas ao mesmo tempo estava curiosa para conhecê-lo mais, entrar em sua vida. Era o homem a quem teria que confiar Hiroshi, possivelmente antes do que esperava. Afinal de contas, se Tsunade se mudasse para lá e descobrisse que a jovem Hinata da Ambrosia Estate era mãe solteira de um filho de 15 anos com a cara de Naruto, tudo ficaria claro. E se Naruto tentasse fugir da responsabilidade, o filho teimoso dela não o deixaria escapar, entraria na vida de Naruto, quisesse ele ou não.

— Não prometo nada — ela afirmou friamente, devolvendo o cartão. — Mas você pode me ligar. Podemos almoçar. Hiroshi não se importaria que eu almoçasse com um velho amigo.

— Claro que não — disse Naruto, guardando o cartão. — Vocês não são apaixonados, são?

— Você não sabe nada de meu relacionamento com Hiroshi.

— Sei o suficiente — ele afirmou com uma arrogância que era desconcertante e muito atraente. Por que tinha que achá-lo tão atraente?

Não deveria aceitar almoçar com ele. Podia ser perigoso, especialmente em Darling Harbour, lugar charmoso e longe de casa. Tokyo podia ser uma cidade muito sedutora. Hinata sempre perdia a cabeça por lá. Gastava mais do que devia, compra va roupas. Tinha no armário coisas adoráveis que raramente usava.

Tinha que analisar os prós e contras deste almoço antes da ligação de Naruto. Se houvesse riscos de se passar por boba, não iria.

— Não vejo a hora de ligar para você — disse Naruto, guardando a carteira no bolso traseiro da cal ça jeans. — Enquanto isso, você deve ter algumas perguntas. Não quer saber como virei advogado, e não estou na cadeia?

Ela balançou a cabeça, frustrada. Ele não desistia nunca.

— Certamente você vai me contar, mesmo que eu não queira.

— Você sabe que quer ouvir — ele disse, de forma insolente. — Sabe que quer.

Ela ouviu em silêncio tudo que acontecera na noite fatídica. Admirou-se da sorte dele, e não pôde deixar de sentir-se meio orgulhosa dele. Tsunade e o marido foram certamente maravilhosos, mas Naruto deve ter conseguido tudo trabalhando muito.

Não diria isso. Já era suficientemente presunçoso.

— E pensar que me senti mal e responsável por sua prisão — disse ela ao final da história.

— Sério? Que amor. Você já era assim antes.

— Não conte com isso agora. Posso não ter morado em cidade grande, mas muitos solteiros de Tokyo estiveram em Ambrosia Estate. Sei tudo sobre homens como você.

Ele riu.

— Então fale sobre homens como eu.

— Você trabalha pesado e joga pesado.

— Verdade. — Ele pegou o café novamente.

— Você gosta de si mesmo e nem sempre segue as regras.

— Verdade, acho. — E sorriu sobre a xícara.

— É viciado em sexo e muda de namoradas como de carros.

Naruto quase engasgou com o café.

— Espere aí. Não é bem assim.

— O que não é verdade? — ela perguntou, acidamente.

— Só tive dois carros nos últimos anos. Um Mazda azul e a Ferrari laranja que tenho hoje.

— Surpreendente. Certo, e o número de namoradas no período?

Ele pareceu tímido.

— Não tenho tantos dedos para contar. Mas, e você Senhorita Durona? Posso ou não perguntar?

Jamais confessaria que não teve ninguém depois dele. Seu ego provavelmente explodiria. E sua natureza caçadora a perseguiria.

— Pode perguntar, mas não vou dizer — ela falou. — Digamos que já sou crescida e dona de minha vida.

— Mesmo quando seu pai era vivo?

— Depois do encontro infeliz com você, aprendi a me safar.

— Tinha que ter aprendido, com um pai daqueles por perto — comentou. — Seu pai gostava do Hiroshi? Ou não sabia dele?

— Ele adorava Hiroshi. — Tarde demais, ela desejou não ter iniciado tal jogo.

— Ele é italiano? — perguntou Naruto secamente.

— Meio. Sem mais perguntas sobre Hiroshi, por favor. Ah, Tsunade voltou — ela disse, olhando-a caminhar na direção deles com um senhor grisalho, com uns cinqüenta anos. — Acho que trouxe o corretor de imóveis. — Felizmente alguém que Hinata não conhecia.

Mas quando Tsunade contou que ia comprar a propriedade e estava ali para obter a assinatura do dono, Hinata entrou em pânico, levantou-se rápido e foi chamar Sarutobi.

— Mas por que não quer que saibam sobre Hiroshi? — perguntou Sarutobi a ela, na sala dos barris da vinícola, cinco minutos depois.

— O homem que está com a mulher que vai comprar sua casa é o pai de Hiroshi — explicou Hinata, relutante. — Certo?

Sarutobi espantou-se.

— Graças a Deus Hiashi não está aqui, ou seria um inferno. Mas já que ele não está aqui, então por que manter o rapaz em segredo, Hinata?

— Só por enquanto, Sarutobi. Contarei ao Naruto. Mas na minha hora. Certo?

— Naruto virou um sujeito decente? Decente era uma palavra subjetiva.

— Ele é advogado — disse.

— Nada errado com advogados. Ao menos tem um emprego. Poderia ser pior.

Hinata concordou.

— Você tem razão. Poderia ser pior. Mas não muito.

* * *

Olá Mina!

Estou adorando os comentários de vcs!

Até a Próxima!


	6. Capítulo 5

**E****_sta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como O Preço da Paixão tb não me pertence._**

**_O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

— Você não parece feliz — disse Tsunade, segundos depois deles saírem de Ambrosia Estate. — A adorável Hinata o surpreendeu desta vez com um não?

As mãos de Naruto apertaram o volante.

— As coisas não correram de acordo com meus planos. Mas não desisti ainda.

— Bom.

Naruto olhou na direção de Tsunade.

— Você quer dizer que minha antiga paixão tem sua aprovação?

— Ela é bem melhor que suas últimas namoradas — disse Tsunade, com seu jeito antiquado. — Considerando onde vou morar em breve, seria bem conveniente. Será bom ver você regularmente, se sair com uma moça daqui.

— Ela terá que deixar um sujeito chamado Hiroshi primeiro.

— Nunca foi problema fazer com que suas namoradas abandonassem os namorados.

— Este parece formidável. Um pobre menino rico. Muito bonito. Mora em Tokyo. Pena não ter descoberto o sobrenome. Poderia investigá-lo. Parece que não se vêem muito. Ele deve fazer jogo duplo com outra gatinha. Sujeitos assim nunca são muito fiéis.

— Você sabe.

— Tsunade Namikaze. Saiba que sempre fui fiel às minhas namoradas.

— Não duvido. Elas não duram o suficiente para trai-las. A cada semana sai uma e entra outra.

Naruto não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. Tsunade o fazia parecer inconseqüente com as mulheres. Hinata concluiu o mesmo.

— Entendo que Hinata não queira arriscar ser a próxima da fila — continuou Tsunade, antes que ele se defendesse. — Pode querer mais segurança no relacionamento. E um possível futuro.

— Saiba que não está mais interessada em casamento e família que eu. É uma mulher dedicada à carreira.

— O quê? Difícil de acreditar. Tem casamento e maternidade estampados na aparência.

— Diz isso porque ela é italiana.

— Nada disso. Sei reconhecer uma mulher dedicada à carreira. Se Hinata for uma dessas, eu sou... Marilyn Monroe!

Naruto riu.

— Devo então sentir alívio pelo não que recebi.

— Talvez.

Mas ele não sentiu alívio. Estava aborrecido. E frustrado. E morto de ciúmes do tal Hiroshi. Hinata era dele. Sempre tinha sido.

Não parecia ele mesmo, tão primitivo e possessivo. Parecia um homem das cavernas, que acreditava ser o dono de uma mulher para sempre, após tirar sua virgindade.

Seu pensamento era ilógico. Mas lógica não representava nada perto da paixão e da determinação que queimavam o estômago de Naruto no momento. Ela tinha que ser dele novamente. O tal de Hiroshi viraria passado a qualquer preço.

Hinata observou o carro laranja desaparecer, e caminhou lentamente para dentro do restaurante.

Sakura esperava ansiosamente por ela. A garçonete era uma ruiva alta e magra, com olhos espertos, combinando com as feições.

— Então, Hinata? Quem era o gato lindo na Ferrari?

— Só um cara que conheci. Ninguém especial.

— Só um cara que conheceu. — Sakura repetiu virando os olhos. — Ouviu só, Sasuke? — gritou para o chefe, o único no restaurante além dela. Só dali a uma hora chegariam as outras garçonetes. — Era só um rapaz que ela conhecia. Ninguém especial.

Sasuke, o brilhante chefe, pôs a cabeça para fora da cozinha. Era solteiro. Em uma viagem de férias à Austrália, há alguns anos, substituiu o chefe do restaurante que estava doente e nunca mais saiu de lá. Desde sua chegada, o conceito do restaurante foi elevado de bom para excelente.

— Espantosa a semelhança dele com Hiroshi, não é? — falou Sasuke com o rosto sério. — Poderia dizer que é pai dele.

Hinata gemeu. Não tinha mais esperança de conseguir manter secreta a identidade de Naruto por nem mais um minuto.

— Está bem — disse Sakura, gentilmente, frente ao aborrecimento da patroa. — Nada diremos, se você não quiser.

— Não quero — Hinata retrucou, implorando. — Por enquanto, ao menos. As outras moças não notaram nada, notaram?

— Não, são novas demais. E bobas. Só pensam no que fazer no sábado, onde vão e com quem. E ele, sabe de Hiroshi? É por isso que veio?

— Não, nem desconfia. Só deu uma passada para almoço por acaso e... ele... Ah Sakura, é muito complicado.

— Por que não senta e me conta tudo? Hinata olhou para Sakura, que era pouco mais velha, divorciada, com duas filhas adolescentes, morava em Cessnock e trabalhava muito no restaurante, seis dias na semana, para se manter e às crianças. Hinata percebeu que precisava confiar em alguém, mas Sakura era prática e pragmática. Seus únicos amigos eram as pessoas com quem trabalhava. Seu pai tinha sido seu melhor amigo, mas não podia falar com ele sobre Naruto. Quando Naruto Uzumaki era o assunto, ele ficava totalmente cego.

— Certo — suspirou. — Vamos tomar uma taça de vinho e conto tudo.

Sakura sorriu. Ficava bem atraente quando sorria.

— Fantástico. Vamos para a cozinha para Sasuke ouvir. Ou vou ter que repetir tudo depois.

Hinata riu.

— Vocês dois estão ficando espertos, não?

— Hum-hum — ela respondeu piscando os olhos verdes.

Meia hora depois, Hinata voltou lentamente pelo caminho entre o restaurante e a adega, que depois se abria em dois caminhos. Um levava à vinícola, é o outro seguia o caminho dos carros que levava ao resort, uma distância de aproximadamente cem metros. Ela dirigiu-se ao resort, pisando no cascalho, de cabeça baixa, pensativa, enquanto descia uma pequena ladeira.

Sasuke a aconselhara a contar a Naruto sobre Hiroshi o quanto antes, principalmente porque o próprio Hiro queria encontrar o pai. Ainda dissera que ficaria zangado, se fosse enganado nessa situação.

— Não é verdade que Naruto seria um mau pai como afirmou — disse Sasuke. — Muitos falam assim. Espere até ele saber que realmente tem um filho, especialmente um menino como Hiroshi. Logo vai gostar muito dele, e ser o melhor pai do mundo. Sakura discordava do otimismo de Sasuke. Desconfiava do sexo oposto quanto a serem bons pais.

— Você vive no mundo da fantasia, Sasuke. Nunca foi pai. A minha experiência diz que os homens não aguentam as responsabilidades do dia-a-dia. Especialmente sujeitos como Naruto. Ele admitiu para Hinata que é egoísta. E traumatizado, seja com o que for. Hinata está certa em ser cuidadosa. Não acho que deva contar nada agora. Deve dar tempo a Hiroshi para crescer. Ainda faltam semanas para Tsunade se mudar. Enquanto isso, Sarutobi não vai contar nada.

Eles conversaram muito e Hinata só ouvia. Sasuke acabou por dizer que entendia por que Sakura estava solteira. Não confiava nos homens.

Hinata tentou apaziguar, mas quando saiu havia um silêncio sepulcral na cozinha. Estava alivia da por não ter que trabalhar na cozinha naquela noite. Nem na recepção. Já tinha planejado tirar a tarde para fazer coisas femininas, como tomar um longo banho, depilar as pernas, cuidar dos cabelos e das unhas. Seria bom ficar sozinha, para pensar.

— Hinata, Hinata!

Hinata virou-se e viu Sakura correndo atrás dela.

— Desculpe pela confusão, não se preocupe.

Sasuke ficará bem logo mais. E antes que pergunte — disse Sakura — estamos dormindo juntos.

— E... eu não ia perguntar.

— Sei que não. Você não é como as outras. Foi difícil nos contar tudo, não é? Você não é de fofoca ou de confiar.

—É. Acho que não. — Quem fica muito tempo só, como Hinata, perde o jeito de confiar nas pessoas. Tenta resolver os problemas sozinho.

— Só queria dizer que acho que deve sair com Naruto sem contar sobre Hiroshi. Além de se divertir, pode ver onde e como ele vive, que tipo de homem é.

— Mas como você...?

— É, eu sei, você não contou, mas não nasci ontem, querida, e vi vocês dois hoje. As duas vezes. Ele a convidou para sair e você negou, não foi?

— Não respondi ainda, na verdade.

—O que ele quer?

— Que fique na casa dele quando for à feira em Tokyo, no fim de semana. — Uau. Ele é rápido. Sasuke levou dois anos para me convidar para sair e dois meses para dormir _co_migo.

— Ele levou dois minutos a primeira vez — disse Hinata, secamente.

— Oh. Bom assim, é?

— Os beijos eram. O sexo nem tanto. Eu fiquei parada, e ele foi em frente.

— Mas você não ficaria parada desta vez — Sakura instigou.

— Não tenho a intenção de descobrir. — Hinata enrijeceu-se. — E não pretendo ficar na casa dele no fim de semana.

— Mas por que não? Eu não resistiria. É um gato de primeira.

Não precisava dizer. Hinata sabia que o homem Naruto era mais _sexy _do que o _bad boy _Naruto.

— Se não fosse o pai de Hiroshi, eu iria.

— Se fosse qualquer outro você não iria — Sakura disse. — Conheço muitas moças como você, Hinata. É mulher de um homem só. E é ele.

— Bobagem romântica!

— Tem certeza? — disse Sakura, suavemente.

— Sim — teimou Hinata, enquanto imaginava que Sakura poderia estar certa. O que a impedira de aceitar sair com outros homens? Era como se não a convidassem. Nem podia alegar que protegia Hiroshi, agora que estava a maior parte do tempo no colégio interno.

Sakura deu de ombros.

— Faça como quiser. Então nem vai ver Naruto no fim de semana?

— Poderia... almoçar com ele.

A expressão de Sakura dizia tudo.

— Só almoçar! — Hinata insistiu. — Como você mesma disse, eu preciso descobrir mais sobre ele.

— Parece uma desculpa para admirá-lo um pouco mais.

— Eu não o admirei hoje. Só estava espantada com a semelhança com Hiroshi.

— A quem você pensa que engana? Hinata resmungou.

— Eu admirei?

— Não se martirize por isso. O homem merecia. Eu mesma o desejei. Todas as mulheres sentiram o mesmo.

— Por isso, não posso me arriscar a ficar sozinha com ele novamente. Ele é impossível com mulheres. Sempre foi.

— Mmm. Mas você não está curiosa para saber como seria com ele agora? Ele parece saber que é bom de cama. Deve ter muita prática.

— Até demais. Não, não estou curiosa quanto às suas habilidades amorosas — mentiu. — Só quanto ao seu caráter e se será bom para Hiroshi.

— Sabe, Hinata, você é mulher, além de mãe. Você não pensa em suas próprias necessidades?

— Sim, é claro que sim.

— Mas nunca soube de algum encontro seu. Pelo menos desde que trabalho aqui.

— Vocês supervalorizam encontros e sexo.

— Experimente antes de criticar.

Hinata enrubesceu.

— Quem diz que não experimentei?

— Tenho olhos, querida. E ouvidos. Se você dormisse com alguém aqui, eu saberia. Olhe, seu pai morreu, e Hiroshi é quase adulto. É hora de viver um pouco.

— Talvez, mas não com Naruto. — _Provavelmente me apaixonaria outra vez, e o que aconteceria?_

— Talvez tenha razão. Se dormisse com ele, seria estranho quando ele descobrisse sobre Hiroshi. Poderia pensar que está tentando arrastá-lo a um casamento.

— Me preocupa mais o que Hiroshi pensaria.

— Claro. Você é boa mãe, Hinata. Até me envergonho, às vezes.

— Bobagem. Você é ótima mãe.

— Tento. Falando nisso, tenho que ligar para saber delas.

— Também vou ligar para Hiroshi para saber sobre o jogo de críquete de hoje.

— Mãe nunca pára, né? — E sorrindo, Sakura saiu apressada.

Hinata suspirou, e também seguiu passando por um portão próximo à recepção que fornecia proteção ao acesso dos hóspedes. Um Jaguar verde estava estacionado ali, com um casal de meia idade preenchendo a ficha de entrada. Hinata passou Por um portão lateral ao lado da recepção, que levava a um quintal privativo anexo à área gerencial, uma unidade de dois quartos com suíte espaçosa.

Ela e Hiroshi mudaram-se para lá dois anos atrás, quando ela passou a dar plantões noturnos na recepção. Com a desculpa da distância da fazenda onde morava, acabou convencendo o pai, que inicialmente não ficou contente com a mudança. Além disso, quando Hiroshi vinha nos fins de semana, sempre ficava com o avô no quarto antigo.

Hinata raramente voltava à casa tão cheia de lembranças não muito boas para ela. Fora uma criança solitária, e uma mãe solteira ainda mais fechada. Preferia o conforto e a decoração moderna do apartamento, com paredes pintadas na cor creme, assim como o chão. Também gostava da mobília, já que nunca fora fã dos móveis pesados e orna dos de seu pai. Sarutobi morava de graça na fazenda, decorada ao gosto do pai dela, como parte do contrato de produtor de vinhos de Ambrosia.

Claro que Hiroshi não gostava de ter alguém morando lá.

Hinata suspirou, quando chegou diante da porta. Que dia! E ainda não terminara.

Caminhou pelo tapete creme até a mesinha de cabeceira, onde pegou o telefone, sentando-se no sofá e ligando para o celular de Hiroshi. Devia ter acabado de jogar.

— Sim, mãe — ele respondeu, depois do segundo toque.

— Você perdeu — ela concluiu, pelo tom dele.

— Não quero falar sobre isso — ele resmungou.

— Não faz mal. Você acaba com eles na competição de natação.

— É melhor. Ficarão insuportáveis se ganharem essa também.

Hiroshi tinha forte instinto competitivo. Ele é que ficaria insuportável.

— E como estão as coisas aí? — ele perguntou.

— Tudo bem. Sarutobi vendeu a casa hoje. — _E seu pai apareceu sem mais nem menos._

Hiroshi gemeu.

— Quer dizer que vamos ter que aturá-lo para sempre? — resmungou.

— Hiroshi, não sei que problema tem com Sarutobi. É um bom homem. Poderia aprender muito com ele. Seu avô o considerava brilhante com vinhos. Mas não precisamos ficar com ele para sempre. Vai comprar um outro lugar em Port Stephens com as reservas para a aposentadoria. Ele conhece sua habilidade com vinhos e seu desejo de assumir tudo como produtor.

— Bom, porque é o que pretendo fazer quando terminar a escola.

Hinata sentiu um frio na espinha. Ele falava como Naruto. Forte e determinado.

— Não vou atrapalhar você Hiroshi — ela disse. — Esta é a sua herança, e o trabalho de produtor de vinho é um direito que tem.

— E vou achar meu pai também. Não vou esperar até novembro. Não quero esperar tanto assim. Vou começar na Páscoa.

Hinata espantou-se. Páscoa! Dali a poucas se manas. Talvez fosse mesmo o melhor. Já não suportava a tensão de uma espera tão longa.

— Certo, Hiroshi. Não tenho mais argumentos. Venha na Páscoa e acharemos seu pai.

— Sério? — Hiroshi parecia espantado. — Você não vai criar caso?

— Não.

— Legal. Você é o máximo, mãe.

— Mmmm.

— Tenho que ir. Tocou o sino do jantar. Amo você.

— Também amo você. — Mas ele já tinha desligado.

Ela desligou também, com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Deus sabe por que você chora, Hinata — ela murmurou. — Podia ser pior, como disse Sarutobi.

Mas não estava totalmente convencida.

* * *

Olá mina! Mais um capítulo fresquinho! Será q Hinata irá se encontrar com o Naruto?

Bjs


	7. Capítulo 6

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como O Preço da Paixão tb não me pertence._**

**_O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO_**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Naruto caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala. Não conseguia comer, sentar, ver televisão, trabalhar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que normalmente preenchia seu tempo.

O relógio redondo de moldura em prata pendura do na parede anunciava que eram quase oito e meia. Tinha deixado Tsunade em casa, em Rose Bay, há uma hora. Gastou mais tempo na volta. Entraram no engarrafamento de sábado à noite, perto de Harbour Bridge.

— Não vou ter saudade disso quando me mudar para o interior — disse Tsunade impaciente, o que divertia Naruto. Ela devia ver nos dias de semana, na hora do rush. Se houvesse algum acidente no túnel ou na ponte, o trânsito realmente parava.

Mas era assim a vida na cidade.

Naruto recusara o convite de Tsunade para comer, e aqui estava: com fome e inquieto, cada vez mais agitado e zangado consigo mesmo.

Tinha feito tudo errado com Hinata hoje. Brusco e rápido demais. Podia funcionar com gatinhas em bares sábado à noite, mas não com moças como Hinata. Nem com 15 anos ela tinha sido fácil. Teve que gastar muita conversa naquele verão, esperar muito até que ela concordasse em ficar a sós com ele.

Agora, ele podia ver que não bastava a atração para deixar o atual namorado e sair com ele. Dizia ser uma mulher moderna, mas suspeitava, assim como Tsunade, que não era tão sofisticada como se achava. Tinha algo de antiquado.

Ela diria não quando ele ligasse. Sem dúvida. E a possibilidade era angustiante.

Tinha que mudar a tática. Droga, era um homem inteligente, não era? Um advogado. Mudar de tática no meio do caminho era natural para ele.

Volte ao princípio, Naruto. Converse mais com ela. Mostre seu lado sensível e afetuoso. Você deve ter um. Jiraya dizia que você tinha. Então, há chances de ganhar, se não for o coração, com certeza o seu corpo.

E não espere até amanhã à noite para ligar. Faça isso agora. Agora mesmo, camarada, enquanto ela ainda se lembra da sensação de suas mãos, seu olhar e seus planos de um fim de semana inteiro juntos.

Se ela sentir o mínimo do que você sentiu — do que _ainda _está sentindo —, ficará tentada.

Com as mãos inseguras, ele tirou da carteira o cartão em que ela anotara seus telefones. Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão desesperado por uma mulher. Droga! Na verdade, _nunca _se sentira assim antes!

Apenas talvez naquele verão, há dezesseis anos. Estava louco por Hinata naquela época também. Não é de se admirar que tenha ficado tão desespera do quando estivera com ela.

Naruto ansiava pela oportunidade de mostrar que não era mais um amante irresponsável.

Mas primeiro ela teria que aceitar vê-lo de novo, mesmo que fosse para almoçar. Ela disse que almoçaríamos juntos. Não era exatamente o que planeja va, mas seria um ponto de partida.

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes enquanto caminhava até o telefone. Suas mãos tremiam ao ligar, mas ele se consolou com o fato de que ela não poderia vê-lo.

Tinha que parecer calmo. E sincero. Era isso que importava.

Hinata estava pintando as unhas dos pés, sentada no sofá com o pé direito apoiado na mesinha de centro, quando o telefone tocou. Ela imediatamente fez um longo traço de esmalte cor de ameixa na pele.

Pronunciou um palavrão que não diria diante de Hiroshi ou do pai, se estivesse vivo.

Ela pôs o pincel de volta no vidro de esmalte, e limpou o dedo com algodão e removedor antes de se inclinar para pegar o telefone, que ficou tocando por algum tempo na mesa lateral.

— Sim? — respondeu, rudemente. Que não fosse Sakura com mais conselhos. Já estava farta de conselhos. E depois, já sabia o que dizer quando Naruto finalmente ligasse.

— Hinata? É o Naruto. Liguei em má hora? Naruto. Era o Naruto!

— Você ficou de ligar lá pelo final da semana — disse, odiando o que sentia no estômago ao ouvir sua voz.

— Não podia esperar para me desculpar — disse. — Não conseguiria dormir hoje à noite.

— Desculpar-se pelo quê? — A voz ainda era rude.

Mas a dele era suave e sedutora.

— Saí da linha hoje.

— É mesmo? — Seu tom era agora seco e sarcástico.

Não ia mesmo ser meiga e suave. Ainda estava aborrecida por ele ter aparecido em sua vida a esta altura, e a obrigado a tomar decisões difíceis.

— Fui insistente e presunçoso, como disse. E minha única desculpa é que não quis deixá-la escapar de mim pela segunda vez. Gostava mesmo de você há dezesseis anos, Hinata, mas gosto ainda mais da mulher que se tornou.

Ela riu.

— Uau! Virou o mestre da bajulação, hein? Mas deixe os elogios para outra ocasião, Naruto. Já decidi almoçar no sábado com você, em Tokyo.

O silêncio mortal no outro lado da linha deu a Hinata muita satisfação. Infelizmente, ela mesma ficou trêmula ao perceber que tinha externado sua decisão.

Não havia mais volta.

— Ótimo! — ele disse, parecendo feliz demais para seu gosto. — Já estou ansioso para isso. Mas... Hiroshi sabe?

— Conversei com ele mais cedo. Falamos de você.

— Falou o quê? Aposto que não contou como nos conhecemos.

— Hiroshi já sabe tudo sobre você, Naruto. Não temos segredos.

— E ele _aceita _que você almoce comigo?

— E por que seria contra um almoço platônico entre velhos amigos?

— Velhas _paixões, _Hinata. Não velhos amigos.

— Que seja. Muitas coisas já aconteceram, Naruto.

— Aposto que não contou a ele tudo o que eu disse hoje.

O que ela podia responder?

— Não contou, contou? — Naruto continuou, diante do silêncio dela. — Nenhum homem, nem mesmo seu patético Hiroshi, deixaria a namorada almoçar com alguém que declarasse seu desejo de fazê-la sua mulher.

Hinata não podia acreditar na paixão das palavras de Naruto. E no poder. Seria fácil esquecer o bom senso e dizer a ele que mudara de idéia, que no sábado não só almoçaria com ele como passaria a noite em sua casa.

Oh Céus! Bancaria a _boba _outra vez. Ou poderia deixar as coisas como estavam. Se podia envolvê-la tanto pelo telefone, imagine estando sozinha com ele na cidade grande?

Tinha que contar sobre Hiroshi. Imediatamente. Era o único meio de se proteger conta ele.

— Naruto, tenho que contar uma coisa — começou, logo interrompendo, em busca das palavras certas. Ele ficaria chocado. E furioso com ela por fazer jogos. Como poderia explicar suas razões para jogar assim? Ia parecer uma boba, de qualquer maneira.

— Hiroshi não sabe que vai almoçar comigo, não é? — Naruto perguntou.

— É... Não, não sabe.

— Você entende o que isso significa, Hinata. Terminou com ele, mesmo que não admita. Você não é do tipo de mulher de fazer esse jogo.

— Não considero almoçar um jogo duplo. — argumentou, em pânico. Afundava cada vez mais na mentira.

— É que o sujeito com quem vai almoçar quer mais que isso — falou Naruto, arrependido.

— Mas o que você quer não é necessariamente o mesmo que eu quero — reagiu, ofendida com a pre sunção dele.

— Não foi o que pareceu hoje. Ainda havia algo especial entre nós, Hinata. Ainda existe. O brilho. A química.

— Homens como você misturam a química com muitas mulheres, Naruto. Não há nada de especial. E falando nisso, existe alguma namorada que devesse saber de seu convite a outra mulher para almoçar?

— Não.

— Por que não?

— Estou sem namorada no momento. Ela riu.

— É para acreditar?

— Com certeza. Sou tudo, menos mentiroso.

— O que, por exemplo? O que você é, Naruto Uzumaki, para me prevenir antes de sair para um almoço?

— Você não vai me humilhar, não é? Não sou santo, mas também não sou bandido. Não minto e não faço trapaça. Não há outra mulher em minha vida. Sou solteirão assumido e pretendo continuar assim. E você, que não é de casamentos e bebês, deveria gostar. Ou me enganei?

— Não. Não se enganou.

_Se não posso casar com você, então não quero casar com ninguém._

O pensamento explodiu em sua mente. Foi chocante. Acabou com ela. Não era possível. Era injusto e louco. Fazia poucas horas que entrara em sua vida desta vez.

Não podia estar apaixonada por ele novamente. Não mesmo. Devia estar confusa pelo romantismo da situação e pelo desejo. De ambos. Nem sabia qual era o mais forte. Ser desejada ou desejar.

Hinata mal podia acreditar nas emoções ao simples toque das mãos dele.

Sakura estava certa. Era mulher de um homem apenas.

E era Naruto. Impossível resistir. Podia ir almoçar no sábado, fingindo que estaria em uma missão para descobrir que tipo de homem ele era. Mas seria apenas isso. Um fingimento.

— Fale-me de seu trabalho — ela disse, tentando um diálogo mais platônico. — Que tipo de advoga do você é?

— Um danado de bom.

— Não, quero dizer, que tipo de pessoas você representa?

— Pessoas que precisam de um bom advogado para lutar por elas. Pessoas que derrotam e são der rotadas no mundo das empresas. Empregados demitidos injustamente, ou sexualmente assediados, ou submetidos a más condições de trabalho. Tenho uma cliente que está processando seu patrão. Trabalhou com ele como assistente em um escritório sem ar condicionado enquanto ele fumava sem parar. Pediu repetidamente para ficar em um escritório separado, mas ele não permitiu. Ele era muito rico. Agora ela é doente terminal com câncer pulmão aos 42 anos. Estamos pedindo milhões. E vamos ganhar também.

— Mas não ela — falou Hinata. — Ela vai morrer.

— É, vai morrer. Mas os filhos adolescentes, não. Ela me disse que morre feliz se puder protegê-los financeiramente até que cresçam. O marido também é inválido. Por isso, ela tinha que trabalhar para aquele bastardo naquelas condições. O trabalho era próximo de casa e ela não podia comprar um carro.

— Que triste! Odeio ouvir tais histórias. Não me conte mais, Naruto.

— Está bem — ele falou, gentilmente. — Você sempre teve coração delicado, Hinata. Lembro do dia em que encontramos aquele pássaro de asa quebrada entre as parreiras. Você chorou até que seu pai prometeu levá-lo a um veterinário.

Ele estava se aproximando dela novamente.

— Só tenho coração delicado para pobres pássaros de asas quebradas — ela falou, rispidamente. — E pobres pessoas morrendo por erros que não cometeram. Mas não para advogados de fala macia que ficam dando voltas, tentando acender velhas chamas só para perturbar.

— E o que pensa de mim?

Ora, Naruto, você me encontrou casualmente. Nem lembrou de mim esses anos todos. — O oposto dela. Como poderia esquecer os olhos dele a fitando todos os dias por anos? — Sua querida amiga Tsunade está comprando uma casa aqui — ela continuou. — Você me encontrou outra vez hoje, gostou do que viu, e pensou que teria uma transa conveniente nos fins de semana no campo.

— É um julgamento bastante severo.

— Acho que é bastante honesto. Não tente me enganar, Naruto. Não vou gostar. Seja correto comigo.

— Está bem, você está certa e errada. Admito que não pensei em você durante anos. Mas não quer dizer que havia esquecido você. Quando percebi onde almoçaria hoje, tudo veio à tona. O modo como me fez sentir naquele verão. Tudo que aconteceu. Quis mesmo ver você outra vez. Disse a mim mesmo que era apenas curiosidade, ou o desejo de pedir desculpas por ter sido apenas um idiota na época. Mas quando vi você, Hinata...quando vi você eu...

— Por favor, não diga que o mundo parou — ela interrompeu, secamente. Ele riu.

— Não direi. Na verdade, acelerou. Minha pulsação, pelo menos. Você sabia o quanto está linda? — disse, baixando a voz outra vez. — Como está s_exy?_

_Não caia nessa. Fique firme, querida._

Hinata quase podia ouvir aquelas mesmas pa lavras vindas de Sakura.

— Você não é o primeiro a me dizer isso, Naruto.— disse com voz dura.

— Não duvido.

— Homens da cidade são muito inventivos, especialmente quando estão longe de casa. A Ambrosia Estate tornou-se um local procurado para conferências — disse. — Muitos homens passam por aqui.

— Você parece ter aproveitado algumas vezes.

— Quem não aproveita nos dias de hoje? — veio a resposta pronta. E bom ele pensar que foi para a cama com eles. De modo algum, queria que pensasse ter sido o único homem na vida dela.

— Desculpe, mas tenho mesmo que ir Naruto. Estava muito ocupada quando você ligou. Vejo você sábado, na feira. Com certeza você encontra o estande certo. Pode ser às doze e trinta?

— Meio-dia seria melhor.

— Meio dia, então. Até lá. — E desligou.

Naruto sorria ironicamente quando desligou o tele fone.

Hiroshi, meu velho, — pensou — semana que vem, você está acabado!

* * *

Olá mina! Mais um cap. para vcs.

Ja ne


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como O Preço da Paixão tb não me pertence._**

**_O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO_**

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Hinata não conseguia parar de se emperequetar. Verificou cabelo e maquiagem cem vezes. Várias vezes correu para o espelho do banheiro do hotel durante a manhã e ficou observando. Não usava uma roupa casual. Sabia o que lhe ficava bem, e era isso que importava.

A roupa de seda, leve e sem mangas, caía-lhe bem, acentuando a silhueta com curvas, mas magra e em boa forma. Tinha uma gola muito feminina. O corte irregular da bainha estava na moda. O fundo do tecido era lilás claro, com flores miúdas varian do de rosa claro até cor de ameixa, sua favorita. Para combinar, usava sandálias creme de salto alto e bolsa cor de ameixa. O batom e o esmalte eram no mesmo tom. Ficava bem com cores fortes, pois sua pele e seus olhos eram claros e cabelos escuros.

Finalmente, os cabelos que prendeu e soltou vá rias vezes essa manhã, estavam soltos, com ondas e cachos domados por um secador, mas com as pon tas viradas. Batiam na cintura e, separados de lado por trás da orelha, mostravam brincos penden tes de ouro e pérola. Uma corrente simples combi nando enfeitava o pescoço. O perfume floral que comprara em Tokyo era suave. Não gostava que fosse forte.

Caminhou examinando o próprio corpo, mas os quadris largos eram a sua herança italiana. Deu de ombros. Nada podia fazer a respeito.

Virou-se e aprovou a visão de frente. O busto combinava com o bumbum. Eram definitivamente algo a mais. Ainda bem que os mamilos ficavam escondidos pela gola, contidos no sutiã meia-taça, pois podia senti-los agora, pressionando contra o tecido apertado de seu sutiã e fazendo-a consciente da própria excitação. Como estava excitada!

Soltou um pequeno gemido, e tampou a boca com o punho, tentando controlar-se. Mas era uma batalha perdida. Morria de vontade de ver Naruto de novo. Queria ver aquele olhar novamente para sen tir-se a moça mais linda do mundo.

Sabia que não era a única. Havia muitas moças adoráveis em Tokyo, mais magras, sofisticadas e com mais estilo que ela. Não importava. Podia fingir que era a única, ao menos durante aquele almoço.

Não havia problema. Não estariam a sós. Não po deria abordá-la sexualmente durante o almoço. Era também uma boa hora para descobrir mais sobre ele.

Olhou o relógio. Faltavam quase duas horas para o meio-dia ainda. Os minutos se arrastavam.

Não dormira direito. Estava atormentada por ar rependimentos e recriminações.

_Devia _ter contado a Naruto sobre Hiroshi logo no sá bado. Não devia ter começado aquela charada boba, fazendo Naruto pensar que Hiroshi era seu amante. Apenas fez Naruto mais determinado, desejoso de conquistá-la. Era um desafio.

Nem pôde dirigir para Tokyo de tão nervosa que estava na sexta-feira. Ficava sempre no Hotel Ridges, ao norte da cidade, perto da escola de Hiroshi. Ali, quando quisesse fazer compras pegava o trem acima da ponte. Nunca tentou dirigir em Tokyo. Hinata era uma moça do interior, seria um pesa delo dirigir naquele engarrafamento.

Até seu pai, uma vez, pegara a pista errada na quela confusão na ponte. Era mais fácil pegar o trem e um táxi. Vir na sexta-feira também, em vez de sábado. Sarutobi levou-a até a estação, e ela che gou às duas da tarde em Tokyo, com tempo para caminhar e localizar a feira. Era em um cais próxi mo, no prédio onde funcionara o antigo cassino.

Ficou impressionada com os acabamentos do estande da Ambrosia Estate que estavam sendo feitos quando chegou. Era um pedacinho da Itália, com uma parreira sobre o estande, e cachos de uva arti ficiais muito perfeitos. O lado direito do estande era para vinhos brancos, e os tintos ficavam à es querda. Foi informada de que haveria belas de monstradoras jovens para a prova de vinhos. Com os tintos, seria oferecido queijo; com os brancos, pedaços de frutas; e doces finos seriam oferecidos com os vinhos de sobremesa.

O único ponto negativo era o organizador, típico vendedor, com uns trinta anos, ligeiramente bonito, de cavanhaque, e que não conseguia deixar de flertar com ela. Mas Hinata sabia que hoje seria diferente. Sabia que ele tentaria movimentos mais ousados.

Um problema para Hinata, que não queria aparecer e encorajar o sujeito. Ao mesmo tempo, se não fosse, Narutopensaria que sua presença não era imprescindível na feira. Quando ele aparecesse, ela teria que estar lá, trabalhando. Teria que deixar aquela segurança do hotel e aparecer.

Hinata suspirou. Esperava que Wayne — ele deve ter dito seu nome umas dez vezes — não pen sasse que se arrumara toda para ele. Na véspera, tinha aparecido apenas de jeans e blusa branca sim ples, e ele a olhara de cima a baixo.

Ela assustou-se com o toque repentino do telefo ne. Era improvável que fosse Hiroshi. Deveria estar nadando. Ambos tinham conversado muito sobre vinhos na noite anterior. Ele era a favor de fazer propaganda dos vinhos, ao contrário do avô.

Esperava que não fosse o chato do Wayne para saber onde estava.

— Sim?

— Sempre atende ao telefone esperando más no tícias?

Naruto. Era Naruto. O estômago de Hinata deu voltas.

— Como descobriu meu número aqui?

— Conversando com o sujeito que organiza seu estande, ele disse que você chegou ontem. Você mesma me contou onde ia ficar, Hinata.

— Mas o que faz aqui tão cedo? Você disse meio-dia. Mal passa das dez.

— Não quis correr riscos de não conseguir en contrar você mais tarde. Fiz bem. Esse lugar é uma loucura. Por falar nisso, por que não está aqui ven dendo suas coisas? Seria por que nem precisa mes mo estar aqui? Estaria mentindo, como mentiu quanto à data de sua chegada?

Hinata não sabia se ficava aborrecida ou en cantada.

— Eu não queria ter você me aborrecendo mais que o necessário.

— Aborrecendo? Puxa, você sabe como baixar a bola de alguém, não?

— Desculpe, fui meio rude. Mas sabe o que que ro dizer. Existe motivo especial para estar ligando, ou é parte de sua estratégia para me impressionar?

Ele riu.

— Já vi que tenho que ter cuidado com você.

— Tem, sim. Sou frágil. Ele riu de novo.

— Tão frágil quanto Tsunade. Está certo, então não vou confessar que só queria ouvir sua voz. Ia parecer clichê. O segundo motivo para ligar é saber se você tem enjôo no mar.

— Enjôo — repetiu bobamente. — Ainda pensa va nele querendo ouvir o som de sua voz.

— É, estou planejando reservar um almoço em um cruzeiro para nós. É outro motivo para chegar cedo aqui. Queria escolher.

— Oh, que adorável! — ela completou, quase dizendo "que romântico!".

— Achei que poderia não ter experimentado ain da, morando lá.

— Ainda não. É muito gentil, Naruto.

— Não posso mentir. Não fui gentil. Era minha outra estratégia para impressionar. Depois desta li gação.

Hinata sorriu.

— Você não tem mesmo vergonha.

— E você é mesmo linda. Sim, eu sei. Não devia dizer isso também. Cada vez pioro as coisas com você. Minhas palavras fogem ao meu controle. Já falou a Hiroshi sobre nós?

— Não existe nenhum nós, Naruto.

— Sobre o almoço comigo, então?

— Não.

— Está adiando o inevitável.

— Sei disso.

Ela ouviu a profunda respiração dele.

— Isso significa o que estou pensando?

— Um dia de cada vez, Naruto.

— É justo.

— Vejo você no estande, ao meio-dia — ela disse, e desligou antes que falasse alguma outra bobagem.

* * *

Olá mina! Mais um capítulo fresquinho para vcs!

Estou adorando cada review que recebo.

bjs!


	9. Capítulo 8

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como O Preço da Paixão tb não me pertence._**

**_O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO_**

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Naruto observou-a de uma boa distância, completa mente distraída. Ele estava a uns trinta metros de distância da barraca, encoberto por uma multidão. Parecia ainda mais linda hoje. Era um vestido es tonteante. Mas ela parecia mais estonteante ainda.

A palavra certa para descrevê-la era mulher. Tantas moças pareciam insetos desengonçados e magrelos. Mas ela não. Era feminina e cheia de cur vas. As duas louras magricelas ao lado dela pare ciam anoréxicas.

Ele tinha pensado nela a semana toda. Distraía-se no trabalho freqüentemente, e tinha sonhos eró ticos.

A noite anterior tinha sido especialmente eróti ca. Tentou pegá-la na cama, de tão real que foi o sonho. Mas não encontrou o calor de seu corpo nu. E pensar que ela estava aqui, em Tokyo, a noite passada, no hotel Star City! Foi uma frustração enorme saber disso. Se soubesse, a teria convenci do a jantar com ele.

E ela teria aceitado. Ela praticamente admitiu ao telefone que decidira descartar Hiroshi por ele.

Infelizmente, deixou também claro que ele ainda estava sendo testado. Um dia de cada vez, tinha dito. Não dava para deitar sobre os louros ainda. Ou assumir que ela aceitaria algo mais que uma ou duas refeições hoje.

Ele não precisou ser tão paciente assim com uma mulher nos últimos dez anos. E nem tinha estado tão sem paciência.

Seu corpo estava em chamas, ardendo de desejo por ela.

Olhando o vestido de seda que ela estava usan do, seu órgão enrijeceu. Mudou de lugar, respiran do fundo várias vezes, procurando voltar ao nor mal, nos limites da decência.

De repente, os olhos de Hinata começaram a examinar a multidão como se procurasse por alguém.

Embora fosse apenas dez para o meio-dia, Naruto sabia que ela procurava por ele. Com olhar ansioso, pensou. Talvez porque Wayne estivesse irritante. Desde que Naruto chegou, o representante de vendas tagarelava e olhava muito para Hinata com seus olhos escuros.

Naruto desistiu de esperar até o meio-dia quando o viu tocar o braço despido de Hinata. Adiantou-se, espantado com a ferocidade da própria emoção.

Não era ciúme. Hinata não apreciava o sujei to. Dava para ver. Só não podia suportar que qual quer homem a tocasse daquele jeito. Ou que a des pisse com o olhar daquela forma. Seu próprio caso era diferente. Não era apenas luxúria. Gostava de Hinata.

Os olhos dela brilharam ao vê-lo, e ele sentiu-se o máximo.

— Está pronta, querida? — perguntou com se gurança.

Felizmente, ela não lhe lançou um daqueles olhares de superioridade do sábado passado.

— Só tenho que pegar minha bolsa — respon deu, ansiosa.

Em pouco tempo, ele a conduzia no meio da multidão, com a mão em suas costas. Saindo do estande, ele imaginou que ela o mandaria retirar a mão, mas ela não o fez.

Hinata sabia que estava sendo boba. Mas...o toque da mão de Naruto em seu corpo era eletrizante. Era como um ferro elétrico, queimando através do vestido de seda. O calor a iluminava.

— Obrigada por me salvar daquele idiota — dis se, sendo encaminhada para a saída.

— O prazer é meu.

— Não agüento esses homens que ficam me to cando.

— Ops! — as mãos dele prontamente se afasta ram.

— Não estou falando de você — rapidamente assegurou, olhando para cima. — Não me referia a você.

Os olhos deles se encontraram, e ela sabia que havia ultrapassado um limite, aquele que havia sofrido tanto para marcar e que corria o risco de desa parecer agora.

Ela o fitou detalhadamente, e pensou em como estava lindo com aquelas roupas de cidade. Nada de jeans. Nem terno. Usava calça clara, diferente do lilás de seu vestido. Muito cara, pelo jeito do corte e pela ausência de costuras. A camisa era de seda preta, aberta no pescoço, com as mangas lon gas dobradas até o cotovelo. Casual, mas sofistica do e suave, o oposto do Naruto de 16 anos atrás.

Só os olhos eram os mesmos. Os mesmos olhos azuis convidativos e severos, e a mesma intenção. Levá-la para a cama.

— Que alívio — ele falou, recolocando a mão onde estava.

Um arrepio correu a espinha de Hinata. Como seria se não usasse roupa alguma? Se estivesse nua, deitada na cama com ele, passando uma das mãos em suas costas enquanto a outra...?

Engoliu em seco, buscando motivos para não se permitir fazer amor com ele. Não encontrou nenhum.

— O rapaz disse ou fez alguma coisa ofensiva? — Naruto perguntou, enquanto a levava para o embarcadouro e para o sol. — Quer que eu volte e dê um jeito nele?

Hinata respirou o ar fresco e tentou recompor-se.

— Meu Deus, não. Não é necessário. Wayne é inofensivo. Só meio convencido. E não tenho que vê-lo de novo.

Tarde demais, ela percebeu que tinha feito outra bobagem.

Naruto percebeu imediatamente.

— Você não tem que voltar para o estande hoje?

— Não, se não quiser.

— E você quer?

— Dificilmente. — Seria estúpido dizer que queria. — Pensei em fazer algumas compras depois do nosso almoço — disse para recuperar terreno.

— Comprar o quê?

— Roupas.

O olhar dele correu seu corpo de cima a baixo.

— Mais roupas para enlouquecer os homens?

— Não é minha intenção quando compro um vestido.

— Pode não ser sua intenção — ele disse seca mente. — Mas o resultado é o mesmo. Tenho que confessar que entendo o pobre Wayne. Você tenta ria um santo vestida desse jeito. E poucos homens são santos. Mas duvido que terá muito tempo de pois de nosso cruzeiro. Levará três horas. Além disso, esperava que concordasse em ir a minha casa um pouco. Moro ali, perto do MacMahons Point — disse, apontando. — E já combinei com o capitão do barco para ancorar lá perto e nos pegar mais tarde.

— Pretensioso de sua parte, Naruto— ela comen tou, friamente. Por dentro estava longe de sentir-se fria.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Não acho que se incomode. Pensei que gosta ria de ver onde moro. Fico feliz de levá-la de volta ao hotel, à tarde. Se você quiser se trocar para o jantar. Mas você parece bem para jantar comigo assim mesmo.

Ela riu.

— Você planejou tudo, não foi?

— Ser advogado me ensinou que é sempre bom ter um plano.

— E tudo sempre acontece de acordo com seus planos?

— Em geral. Mas há exceções, como você — ele terminou com um suspiro.

Ela sorriu, agradecida que ele a considerasse com mais caráter e força de vontade do que real mente tinha.

— Você disse um dia de cada vez, Hinata. — lembrou-lhe. — Este é só um dia.

Ele estava certo. Mas sabia o quanto Naruto ansiava pelo final desse dia. Só desejava que, quando o momento chegasse, tivesse forças suficientes para dizer não.

* * *

Olá mina! Mais um capítulo para vcs. Hinata e Naruto cada vez mais envolvidos e como será que o dia irá acabar?

Para os tarados de plantão(assim como eu) terá hentai no próximo capítulo. Espero reviews.

Até o próximo


	10. Capítulo 9

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como O Preço da Paixão tb não me pertence._**

**_O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO_**

**CAPITULO NOVE**

— Ouve-se falar de como o Porto de Tokyo é espetacular — disse Hinata, enquanto se apoiavam no parapeito do convés da embarcação.

— Muitas vezes admirei de longe, em filmes, pela TV e pelas janelas do hotel. Mas só na água é que se aprecia a beleza e o tamanho dele. Obrigada pela oportunidade, Naruto.

— Imaginei que talvez você gostasse. E ela gostou mesmo. De tudo. Da vista. Da comida. Mas especialmente da companhia.

Naruto devia ser um dos homens mais interessantes e inteligentes com quem já tinha conversado. Mesmo que não fosse espetacularmente lindo, ela sempre fora loucamente atraída por ele, e tinha adorado sua companhia nas últimas três horas. Tagarelaram sobre tantos assuntos diferentes, e foram descobrindo quem eram agora. Não mais os adolescentes que foram um dia. Ela descobriu que tinham gosto semelhante quanto a livros e filmes, sendo de suspense os favoritos. Depois de concordar e discordar quanto ao tipo de música, tiveram briguinhas leves sobre política, discutiram sobre os líderes mundiais e seu fracasso em preservar a paz e o meio ambiente, e de modo geral divertiram-se, solucionando tudo com palavras sábias.

Hinata percebeu que nada disso seria possível se não houvesse outras pessoas no cruzeiro. Na maioria turistas com câmeras que, a cada oportunidade, disparavam fotos da ponte, do Opera House e da praia. Suas presenças permitiram a ela baixar as defesas e relaxar mais com Naruto. Foi bom esquecer por instantes a ameaça de se deixar seduzir para apreciar Naruto, a pessoa, e não o predador sexual.

Estava até começando a reconsiderar seu julgamento sobre ele. Talvez tenha sido severa em pensar que ele era superficial em relacionamentos. Só porque não queria casar-se e ter filhos não significava que não pudesse ser afetuoso. Naturalmente, seu trajeto com as mulheres não era dos melhores. Ele mesmo admitia isso. Mas mesmo homens como Naruto podiam mudar, não é mesmo? Talvez ele estivesse chegando à idade de estar pronto para com promissos.

Mas estaria preparado para um filho já criado, com uma mãe a tiracolo?

Hinata percebeu que era um salto de confiança grande demais.

Não. Naruto como homem não gostaria de saber a verdade. Talvez fosse o motivo por que não contaria a ele ainda. Não queria estragar o dia. Merecia certamente um dia em que fosse totalmente egoísta, em que fosse apenas Hinata, a mulher, não a mãe. Era bom sair com Naruto, que lhe dava atenção, e fazia com que se sentisse desejada.

Era arriscado, mas valia a pena. Há muito não se sentia assim. Estava empolgada e _leve. _Talvez de mais, percebeu.

Deu uma risada infantil.

— Acho que bebi demais. — O vinho branco do almoço estava excelente e desceu fácil.

— Preparo um café lá em casa — Naruto ofereceu. — É perto. Descemos aqui.

Ele não mentira sobre a distância. Mas era distante demais para ficar com a mão aconchegada na dele. Quando subiram a ladeira na direção do prédio e, sozinhos, pegaram o elevador para o décimo quinto andar, Hinata já não via a hora de se afastar fisicamente dele. Sentiu alívio quando ele a soltou para abrir a porta. Foi um alívio breve. Precisava de mais tempo.

— T...tenho que usar o banheiro — disse, assim que a porta foi fechada.

Ele a olhou atentamente, como se soubesse exatamente o que ela estava fazendo e o porquê.

— Por aqui — disse, secamente.

Os cinco minutos no banheiro ajudaram, embora a decoração do banheiro não ajudasse muito. Quantas pessoas tinham banheiros com mármore negro até o teto, com torneiras de ouro e uma banheira onde cabiam dois?

Hinata lembrou-se de que a sala de estar também tinha piso de mármore negro, sem falar nos espessos tapetes brancos e móveis de couro laranja, os abajures de aço e a enorme TV. E ainda havia a parede toda de vidro dando para um amplo terraço com uma vista maravilhosa. Era um palácio de sedução.

— E um apartamento muito caro, Naruto— ela falou a ele já na cozinha. Os bancos tinham acento de mármore negro também, e os utensílios moderníssimos eram de aço inoxidável. Pela ampla janela, também se via o terraço e a vista do cais e da ponte.

— Tudo idéia de Jiraya — ele respondeu, pondo café nas charmosas canecas de cerâmica. — Fez questão que eu comprasse um apartamento vistoso perto do porto, com parte da minha herança.

— Bem... é vistoso mesmo. Ele pareceu desapontado.

— Você não gosta.

— Não, gosto sim. Não há como não gostar. É que...ele tem um "ar de solteirão".

— E é o que sou, Hinata, um solteirão. Achei que você gostasse disso em mim. Eu combino com suas prioridades na vida.

Ela não queria que ele visse a verdade em seu rosto, e dirigiu-se para a porta da varanda.

— Podemos tomar café aqui fora? — perguntou, evitando falar de suas prioridades na vida.

Naruto deu de ombros.

— Como preferir.

Se ele percebesse o quanto ela o preferia. Até agora tudo bem, seus desejos estavam ocultos, mas estar aqui com ele sozinha já dizia alguma coisa.

Quando ele chegou com as canecas fumegantes, ela se apoiava no parapeito em torno do terraço.

— Espero ter servido seu café como gosta, puro com pouco açúcar.

— Perfeito — ela disse, e foi pegá-lo, descuida da, sem usar a alça da caneca. Ao sentir o contato com o calor, ela automaticamente largou a caneca. Naruto soltou ao mesmo tempo, ela espatifou no chão e o café quase fervendo respingou nas pernas dela cobertas por meias finas.

Ela gritou de dor, e ele rapidamente pôs a própria caneca de lado e levou Hinata no colo para a cozinha.

Sentou-a no balcão, retirou seus sapatos, e a envolveu para colocar seus pés dentro da pia maior. Ele abriu a torneira de água fria para molhar as pernas dela.

— A água está congelando! — exclamou Hinata, movendo as pernas de cima para baixo na pia.

— É esta a idéia — ele respondeu. — Vou retirar o calor de sua pele e impedir a queimadura. Agora, pare de bancar o bebê. — E continuou a mover o jato da água pelas pernas dela.

— Você está molhando meu vestido todo — ela reclamou.

— Eu tenho secadora. Além disso, tem café na saia. Você terá que tirar o vestido e lavar, se não quiser estragá-lo completamente.

Tirar o vestido! Se fizesse isso, estaria perdida.

— Era parte de seu plano para hoje? Entornar café em mim e bancar o cavaleiro salvador tirando meu vestido ao mesmo tempo?

Os olhos azuis brilharam em divertimento.

— Adoraria ter tido essa idéia. Na verdade, devo guardá-la no meu armário de planos mentais para sedução. Mas, considerando que você derrubou a caneca, Hinata, posso perguntar a mesma coisa? Esse foi _seu plano? _— ele falou com voz baixa e _sexy, _— derrubar café pelo corpo para tirar o vestido e _me _seduzir?

Se ao menos ele não estivesse tão perto, ou com as mãos sobre as pernas dela, ou com os olhos procurando os dela.

— Talvez — ela afirmou, com a cabeça girando. Mas não por causa do vinho. Pelo desejo por ele. — Funcionou? — murmurou, encarando-o.

Com as mãos nas pernas dela, Naruto lentamente desligou a torneira e a tomou nos braços.

— Com certeza — ele disse.

Naruto a levou para o quarto principal com o coração acelerado.

Era o momento desejado. Nada o deteria agora. Mas os olhos dela ainda o aborreciam um pouco, teciam incertos. Seria o vinho do almoço? Não Poderia. Não tinha bebido tanto.

Cruzou a porta do quarto na direção da cama _king-size, _que tinha colcha dourada e travesseiros combinando. Perguntava-se o que ela pensaria ao ver este quarto, uma vez que já tinha achado o apartamento vistoso.

Mas ela não olhava para o quarto. Olhava só para ele, com os enormes olhos perolados. Ainda aturdidos, mas também adorando.

Alguma mulher já havia olhado para ele assim? Apenas ela, tantos anos atrás, quando era apenas uma menina. Seu coração disparou. Que Deus lhe permitisse fazer tudo certo desta vez. E a colocou gentilmente sobre a cama.

Ela ficou ofegante quando as mãos dele correram por baixo do seu vestido.

— Estou só retirando as meias molhadas — ele explicou, gentilmente, sem tentar mais nada, e dobrou-as sobre uma cadeira. Apesar do desejo intenso, Naruto sabia instintivamente que não podia ir muito rápido. Ou ser rude ou agressivo.

Hinata não era como nenhuma das mulheres que conhecera. Era diferente. Especial. Frágil, dissera de si mesma esta manhã. Na hora ele riu, mas podia ver que estava certa. _Era _frágil.

— Quer que tire seu vestido? — ele perguntou. — Ou você prefere fazer isso?

Após fitá-lo por instantes, ela rolou sobre o corpo e ofereceu as costas a ele.

A ingenuidade do gesto de confiança o como veu, e confirmou o julgamento sobre ela. Estava certo. Ela poderia parecer forte, mas não era. Ou tão experiente. Suspeitava que não tinha tido tantos amantes como insinuava. Como poderia, com aquele pai com olhos de águia?

Este pensamento o fez desejar ainda mais fazer tudo certo.

O zíper do vestido era longo, indo das costas até os quadris. Naruto nada viu além do sutiã branco de cetim e o princípio de uma calcinha combinando, e que pouco o ajudaram na decisão de tirar o vestido tão lentamente quanto possível.

— Vire-se — ele pediu, abruptamente.

Ela lhe obedeceu, e eles se encararam novamente. Olhos abertos agora. Os lábios dela se separaram e a respiração acelerou.

Ele afastou o olhar e se inclinou para descer o vestido pelos ombros e passar pelos braços, pelos quadris, pernas e pés. Tentou ficar tranqüilo e no controle, mas ver as curvas do corpo macio naquela _sexy _peça íntima foi excitante demais.

Como se controlar diante de tamanha tentação?

As mãos dele tremiam quando abriu o sutiã dela, hesitando ao expor-lhe os seios ao seu olhar de luxúria.

Eram tão perfeitos quanto já sabia. Cheios e exuberantes, com auréolas grandes de pontas rosadas e os mamilos duros como se parecessem implorar para serem sugados.

Mas sabia que era cedo. Se começasse a sugar seus mamilos agora, Naruto sabia que se perderia nos desejos. Queria satisfazer os dela primeiro. Seu ego exigia isso. E algo em si mesmo que não entendia ainda.

— Tenho que sentá-la um pouco — ele disse, tocando-a delicadamente. E os seios dela projetaram-se em deliciosa promessa quando ele retirou seu sutiã.

— Deite-se de costas — ele sugeriu, colocando as roupas dela na cadeira.

Ela atendeu, os olhos bem abertos. A decisão de deixá-la com a calcinha era mais para compostura dele que conforto dela.

Os cílios dela tremeram quando ele abriu os botões da própria camisa. Os lábios se separaram mais.

Ele despiu-se lentamente, parecendo casual e confiante, mas em brasas por dentro. Mulher alguma o tinha visto despir-se assim. Ele jamais havia feito isso de forma tão deliberada.

Sabia que tinha um bom corpo. Por natureza e porque se cuidava, fazendo ginástica regularmente. Havia ginástica e piscina em seu condomínio, o que lhe permitia manter-se em forma. Não tinha constrangimento em mostrar-se.

Naruto não se lembrava de nada igual. E nem a havia beijado ainda.

Seria prematuro usar proteção no momento, mas parecia boa idéia estar preparado. Naruto tinha a sensação de que se começasse os jogos preliminares com Hinata, já estaria na zona de perigo. Era estranho ser olhado por aqueles olhos quase espanta dos dela.

Aliviado, deitou-se ao lado dela apoiado em um dos cotovelos, e a mão direita livre.

— Espere — ela sussurrou, e antes que ele pudes se interrompê-la, ela tirou a calcinha e jogou-a longe, o rosto ruborizado quando o olhou novamente.

Ele não ousou olhar para baixo. Ou pensar em quanto desejava escorregar entre as pernas dela e simplesmente fazer amor. _Sem _preliminares. Seu corpo doía de desejo, por sentir-lhe a carne úmida, quente e apertada envolvendo-o.

Ao menos podia tocá-la ali. E a mão direita deslizou pelo meio do corpo dela e entre as pernas.

O gemido dela fez eco aos sentimentos dele. Ela já estava arquejando, as pernas inquietas, os quadris contorcendo-se como toda mulher próxima ao êxtase. O lado egoísta de Naruto queria parar e penetrá-la. Mas a experiência o advertia que nem sem pre devia ser assim com uma mulher. Melhor levá-la ao clímax primeiro.

— Naruto— ela gemeu, com os olhos dilatados e desesperados.

Ele cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua, sufocando seus gemidos enquanto ela se abria sob suas mãos. Ele a beijou com desespero, a língua fazendo o que gostaria de fazer-lhe com o próprio corpo. Tarefa cumprida, as mãos partiram para brincar com os seios, com os dedos ainda úmidos brincando com os mamilos. Naruto continuou beijando-a, e brincando com seus seios intumescidos, quando as costas dela começaram a arquear novamente. Gemendo, ela agarrou-se a ele, levantando a perna esquerda sobre os quadris dele, num convite.

Naruto não precisava de outro convite, gemendo quando a carne escorregou para dentro dela até o final. Sentia um misto de agonia e êxtase, e não podia agüentar muito mais. Mas queria dar prazer a ela novamente, estando dentro dela.

Seus gemidos abafados e os movimentos do seu corpo encorajavam-no. Ela acompanhava seu rit mo, os quadris levantando com a urgência dele e afundando quando ele se retraía. Ele parou de bei já-la e observou seu rosto, olhando fundo em seus olhos extasiados.

Ele nada falou, apenas concentrou-se nela, reduzindo bem o ritmo e indo cada vez mais fundo a cada golpe.

Ela suspirou e depois gemeu.

— Bom? — ele perguntou. Ela sinalizou que sim, e contorceu-se. Ele agora acelerava, determinado a levá-la ao prazer máximo outra vez. Ela ofegava a cada golpe, com a boca mais aberta. As mãos apertavam-se em torno dele, com as unhas penetrando em sua carne.

Ele não sentiu dor, só prazer. O prazer de dar prazer a ela.

O clímax dela estava próximo. Ele podia sentir, profundamente. O apertar. O tremor. O calor que sempre precedia o primeiro espasmo.

— Naruto. Oh, Naruto— ela gemeu, e logo estava lá. Mas, espantosamente, ele também. No mesmo instante. Brilhantemente.

Os poetas falam de estrelas explodindo quando duas pessoas apaixonadas fazem amor. Naruto sempre pensou que fosse apenas bobagem.

Mas desta vez, não era diferente de estrelas explodindo. Seu corpo tremia e sua cabeça girava. Beijou-a novamente, e soube que era ali que queria ficar o resto de sua vida. Com ela. E ninguém mais. Só Hinata. E não significava apenas morarem juntos. Queria que ela fosse parceira em sua vida. Sua esposa.

Hinata Uzumaki. Até que a morte os separasse.

Só bem mais tarde, deitado em silêncio com Hinata nos braços, é que ocorreu a ele que talvez ela não quisesse isso.

— Posso não querer o mesmo que você, Naruto— ela dissera a ele naquele dia.

Naruto pensou em tudo que ela falara de si mesma até agora. A insistência em dizer que era uma mulher independente dedicada à carreira. O alarde em não querer casamento e filhos.

E pensou no olhar dela, hoje, enquanto a levava nos braços para o quarto.

Tudo aquilo era bobagem, pensou ele. Tsunade estava certa. Hinata tinha tudo a ver com casa mento e filhos. Provavelmente, tinha sido ferida por algum cretino, mas era só isso. Era preciso apenas aparecer o tipo certo de homem, alguém que a amasse de verdade.

— _Eu! _— falou alto.

Naruto não tinha certeza se queria ser pai, mas também nem havia imaginado que se apaixonaria, ou que desejaria casar-se. Mas queria. E quando que ria algo, fazia acontecer.

Hinata Hyuuga seria sua esposa, não importando o que pensasse sobre isso. Porque Naruto sabia o que ela queria. Tinha acabado de descobrir. E sentir. O que precisava fazer era conquistá-la novamente. E fazê-la sentir isso muitas vezes. Teria um fim de semana para marcar posição na vida dela e em seu coração. Considerando o prazo curto, Naruto decidiu que o corpo carente dela seria o caminho para atingir seu objetivo.

Aquele namorado patético não vinha fazendo a coisa certa por Hinata. Naruto não tinha dúvidas. Isso era bom e lhe dava vantagens.

Ficava louco só de se imaginar fazendo amor com ela outra vez. Pegando uma das camisinhas que guardava embaixo do travesseiro, ele a colo cou, satisfeito por estar excitado como antes, confirmando sua crença de que este era um relaciona mento único em sua vida.

Pelas costas dela, encaixou os corpos nus, e gentilmente afagou seus seios até que ela tremesse, e então foi lentamente descendo a mão pelo corpo dela.

— Oh — ela gemeu, quando os dedos dele começaram a tocar o centro de seu prazer.

Mas não havia nada de delicado na mente de Naruto. Ela estava cheia de resoluções duras, assim como sua carne estava cheia de desejo. Assim que ela gemeu e começou a remexer os quadris junto ao corpo dele, ele aliviou-se dentro dela por trás.

Hinata ficou um segundo tensa, mas entregou-se assim que ele começou a mover-se para frente e para trás dentro dela. Ela jamais pensaria em fazer amor assim, de lado, com ele em suas costas, e as mãos dele na frente, brincando com ela.

Em nada parecia com a última vez, aquela posição romântica em que Naruto a tinha beijado o tempo todo e a abraçado como um apaixonado de verdade. Era completamente diferente. Esta parecia... decadente. Mas, tão excitante.

A cabeça dela girou quando foi tomada por estranho ímpeto.

— Mais forte, Naruto— sussurrou com uma voz que não reconhecia. — Mais forte.

Ele gemeu, e acelerou.

— Assim — ela gemeu, imediatamente mergulhando no abismo. — Isso. Assim!

* * *

Hot Hot Hot! Esse Naruto é danado... rsrs

O que acharam?

Bjs


	11. Capítulo 10

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como O Preço da Paixão tb não me pertence._**

**_O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO_**

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Hinata sabia que teria problemas na manhã seguinte. Sérios problemas.

O sol tinha acabado de nascer. Naruto ainda dormia na cama, e ela, enroscada no sofá de couro laranja com seu corpo nu envolvido pelo roupão de Naruto, acariciava uma xícara de café morno. Seus olhos estavam fixos no terraço molhado e na ponte mais além. O tráfego ainda estava tranqüilo àquela hora da manhã, percebeu.

Mas não por muito tempo. O dia prometia ser claro e quente como ontem.

Ontem...

Retirou a xícara dos lábios e suspirou. Deus do céu, o que fizera?

Um sorriso pequeno e seco escapou de seus lá bios. Mais que isso, o que _não teria _feito? Seu comportamento na cama tinha sido bastante atrevido, mas isso se repetira no banho do spa e na cozinha, enquanto ele preparava as refeições. E aqui no próprio quarto, no tapete, em frente à televisão.

Fazer amor com Naruto pela segunda vez liberou nela uma fome repentina por tudo isso. Por toda experiência possível com Naruto.

Ele não percebeu, claro. Apesar de ter tido a impressão de ele estar um pouco surpreso em certo momento. Não com o que ela fizera. Talvez ele estivesse apenas surpreso que _ela _fizesse o que fez, e com tanta avidez.

Por mais que Hinata estivesse profundamente aflita com a forma que tudo isso poderia terminar, não encontrava uma real tristeza em seu coração para os verdadeiros acontecimentos da noite passada. Como poderia arrepender-se de algo que fez com que se sentisse tão bem esta manhã? Como uma verdadeira mulher. Uma mulher desejada e desejável, que havia feito muito amor, muito bem.

Finalmente, agora ela sabia o que Sakura queria dizer com divertir-se. _Foi _divertido. Pelo menos com Naruto. O homem era um verdadeiro demônio com as mulheres. Se o havia chocado uma vez, ele a chocara uma dúzia de vezes. Embora, de forma arrebatadora.

As lembranças fizeram-na tremer de prazer.

— O que está fazendo de pé tão cedo? Hinata quase derramou seu café, sobressaltada com o aparecimento repentino de Naruto atrás dela.

Ela o olhava de relance, enquanto ele inclinava-se para beijá-la, com uma das mãos deslizando pela abertura frontal do roupão ao mesmo tempo.

Hinata não sabia como _não _derramou o café desta vez.

— Hum — ele murmurou, enquanto a endireitava. — Sei o que vou querer para o café da manha. Que tal um banho juntos?

— Não enquanto não terminar meu café — ela retrucou, com louvável controle. Hinata já tinha decidido que, embora a noite anterior tivesse sido maravilhosa, hoje era um outro dia. Hoje teria que recuperar algum controle sobre si mesma.

Observar Naruto caminhar completamente nu próximo à cozinha não ajudava muito naquela decisão. Disse para si mesma para não olhar, mas olhou. No momento em que ele fez seu café e retornou para estirar-se em uma poltrona próxima, provando seu café com aparente indiferença, o controle de Hinata estava definitivamente em risco.

Engolindo o resto do café, ela descruzou as pernas e desculpou-se por estar com seu roupão, o qual Naruto, de fato, colocou na máquina de lavar e na secadora na noite passada. Estava pendurando seu vestido esvoaçante em um cabide de lavanderia quando Naruto segurou sua cintura por trás.

— Parece que a moça está com a síndrome da manhã seguinte — ele sussurrou, enquanto desamarrava o roupão dela.

— Não exatamente — ela mentiu, friamente. — Só estou um pouco preocupada com o dia de hoje, só isto. Preciso passar no hotel esta manhã, colocar uma roupa mais informal e pagar a conta. Depois, tenho que dar um pulo na feira e verificar como estamos indo. — Ela realmente não poderia ir para casa sem saber se o evento foi bem-sucedido. Sarutobi perguntaria e Hiroshi também.

— A que horas deve sair do hotel? — Naruto perguntou, com as mãos ocupadas desenhando círculos eróticos ao redor dos mamilos intumescidos de Hinata.

Hinata suportou. Não poderia permitir que ele a seduzisse tão facilmente outra vez. Mas que esta era sua especialidade, disso ela não tinha dúvidas? Sedução e sexo. Sexo suave. Sexo intenso. Sexo criativo. O que fosse desejado, inclusive apenas sexo. Ela tinha que lembrar que não era tão especial, e sim um desafio a mais. Ou teria sido?

— Dez e meia — ela disse, agüentando firme. Por que ele não parava com aquilo? Por outro lado, por que _ela _não o interrompia? Estava totalmente fraca no que lhe dizia respeito.

Fazer amor a teria deixado fraca? Ou deveria confortar-se com a esperança de aquilo ter sido apenas sexo para ela também? De qualquer forma, isto fazia algum sentido. Ela levou uma vida celibatária por tanto tempo que seria natural ficar louca por sexo, agora que descobriu isto. Afinal de contas, talvez não estivesse tão loucamente apaixona da por _ele._

— Ainda temos bastante tempo — Naruto disse com a voz suave, apalpando seus seios e puxando suas costas fortemente contra ele.

Ela podia sentir a excitação dele através do roupão.

— Eu a levarei para o hotel por volta das dez horas — murmurou, enquanto a puxava pelo roupão aberto e aconchegava-se no seu pescoço. — E a levarei pessoalmente à exposição. Depois podemos almoçar e fazer algumas compras.

— Compras? — ela repetiu, perplexa, ao chegar ao ponto em que era quase impossível pensar.

— Você não disse que gostaria de fazer compras?

— Disse? — O roupão deslizou por um ombro, depois pelo outro até cair no chão. De repente, ela sentiu-se mais nua do que jamais se sentiu com ele. E mais vulnerável.

Ele estava sorrindo quando a virou em seus braços.

— Eu ouso dizer que você mudou de idéia, como uma típica mulher. Mas tenho a fantasia de lhe comprar algo realmente _sexy _para vestir. Algo... malicioso.

Ela encarou seu olhar, que a fitava com desejo ardente.

— Você ainda é um _bad boy, _não é Naruto? — ela perguntou, com a voz embargada.

— Não notei nenhuma objeção sua — ele replicou, com um sorriso malicioso.

— Agora venha para aquele magnífico banho comigo.

Ela foi.

— Tokyo realmente é uma cidade bonita — Hinata disse, enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo Hyde Park.

Naruto vislumbrou-a, pensando o quanto estava bonita e _sexy _hoje. Aquele jeans cobria as curvas de seu corpo como uma segunda pele. Pena que usava uma blusa branca larga. De qualquer forma, talvez fosse melhor ela não estar vestindo algo tão revela dor por cima. A possessividade de Naruto havia aumentado da noite para o dia, junto com seus desejos. Só de tocá-la sentia vontade de fazer amor outra vez.

Naruto pensava no que estava dentro da sacola de plástico que ela segurava. O espartilho preto mais _sexy _que já vira. Hinata recusou-se a experimentá-lo na loja, mas ele sabia que não haveria objeções, uma vez que ele a levaria para casa.

— Tokyo é sempre maravilhosa no verão — ele concordou, muito feliz com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

— Acho que o tempo bom é uma das razões do sucesso da exposição — ela acrescentou.

— Talvez, mas sempre vale a pena ter um bom produto. Pelo andar da carruagem, seus vinhos serão um sucesso aqui em Tokyo. Wayne estava nas nuvens com as encomendas que tinham feito e com o interesse demonstrado.

— Homens como Wayne são exagerados — Hinata disse. — Mas os negócios parecem promissores.

Naruto admirava como Hinata tinha os pés no chão quando se tratava de seus negócios.

Ela não era moleza, em vários sentidos.

Sexualmente, contudo, ela estava em suas mãos. Naruto mal esperava para estar a sós com ela outra vez.

— Não trabalho muito longe daqui — ele mostrou. — Meu escritório é naquele prédio azul, logo ali. Quando o dia está ensolarado, venho para o parque e almoço aqui. De fato, exatamente aqui. — Ele puxou-a para sentar em um banco debaixo de uma grande árvore que fazia sombra.

Seu braço passou por cima dos ombros dela e seus lábios pressionaram seus cabelos.

— Podemos continuar aqui? — ele sussurrou.

— Naruto Uzumaki, comporte-se. Não acho que precisamos fazer isso em público, acha? Fizemos amor como coelhos. Precisamos recuperar o fôlego.

— Coelhos não, _amantes _— ele disse. — Uma vez nunca é suficiente para os amantes.

— Uma vez! Que tal umas vinte vezes? Não sabia que era possível fazer tanto sexo em um final de semana.

— Interessante, não?

Hinata deu uma olhada no rosto sorridente de Naruto e guardou-o na memória. Ele estava tão bonito hoje. E tão feliz.

Ela duvidou que ele ficaria tão feliz quando soubesse de Hiroshi.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou, murchando o sorriso.

Hinata sempre se surpreendia com o jeito que ele captava seus sentimentos mais profundos. Era como se algumas vezes ele pudesse ler sua mente. Ele certamente saberia quando ela o desejasse de novo.

Infelizmente, isto era praticamente contínuo. Simplesmente, não conseguia obter o suficiente dele. Agora mesmo, ela queria que ele a levasse para casa, despisse-a, apertasse-a dentro daquele espartilho indecente, e fizesse o que tivesse em mente enquanto ela estivesse vestindo-o.

Felizmente, ele não podia ler seus pensamentos. Ela precisava respirar para pensar.

— O que é que há? — ele repetiu. — Diga-me a verdade.

— Nada de mais. — Estava pensando em como você era bonito. E em como gosto de você com o cabelo curto.

— E eu gosto dos seus compridos.

Ela ficou corada quando pensou no que ele fez com seus cabelos em determinado momento na noite passada. Realmente era um homem depravado.

Não, não exatamente depravado, admitiu. Mas seriamente malicioso. Um excelente amante, pensou. Um verdadeiro conhecedor do corpo feminino, e totalmente desinibido quando se tratava de usar este conhecimento.

Como encontraria forças para contar a Naruto sobre Hiroshi, quando isto poderia significar a desistência deste amante?

Tudo isso acabaria quando a verdade viesse à tona. As últimas 24 horas provaram para Hinata que Naruto só precisava de mulher para uma coisa: ser sua parceira sexual. Seu brinquedo. O fato de chamá-la de amante já demonstrava isto. Por que não namorada? Amante tinha apenas conotação sexual.

Não, Naruto não mudara nesse ponto. Seu objetivo era dormir com ela. E agora que tinha conseguido, qualquer complicação poderia fazê-lo sair correndo.

E Hiroshi, vamos considerar, era uma grande complicação.

— Que pena que o dia tenha que terminar — ela disse, suspirando.

— E tem?

— O tempo avança. Nada pode mudar isso.

— Você poderia ficar comigo esta noite, vá embora amanhã.

Ela estava seriamente tentada. Se estivesse na cama com ele naquele exato momento, com suas mãos sobre seu corpo nu, provavelmente teria dito sim.

— Desculpe — disse, decididamente. — Não posso. Tenho que voltar para casa hoje. Trabalho amanhã.

— Sim, eu também. Preciso estar no tribunal bem cedo.

— Por causa daquele caso que me contou? — perguntou, grata pela oportunidade de não pensar mais em sexo. — A moça que está morrendo de câncer no pulmão?

— Este mesmo. Tenho que entregar minha defesa.

— Você está pronto?

— Espero que sim. Tenho vivido e respirado este caso por meses.

— Você memoriza seus discursos?

— Não exatamente. Faço algumas anotações. Mas nunca tento lembrá-las palavra por palavra. É o caminho certo para dar branco. Não, eu me preparo bem; e então falo com a emoção. Algumas vezes gaguejo em algumas palavras, mas o júri não se incomoda se sabe que estou sendo sincero.

— Espero que ganhe — disse sinceramente.

— Não se preocupe — Naruto retornou com um pequeno aperto em seus ombros. — Ganharemos.

Hinata de repente se levantou.

— Venha, vamos andar um pouco mais. Quero ver a catedral St. Mary. — E Naruto a acompanhou, resmungando.

— Mais caminhada? Não podemos sentar aqui e nos acariciarmos?

— Você já teve carinho suficiente por este fim de semana. _Levante!_

— Oba! Gosto quando você é mandona. Gostaria de ficar por cima quando voltarmos para minha casa?

— Pegue aquela bolsa e venha! — Ela já estava distante, caminhando na direção da catedral, sem dar a ele a oportunidade de segurá-la pela mão outra vez.

— Oh, veja! — ela exclamou quando saíram do parque diretamente na transversal da escadaria principal da catedral. — Há um carro com uma noiva chegando. Vamos até lá olhar, Naruto. Adoro assistir a casamentos.

Qualquer coisa, menos voltar para a casa dele agora.

— Por quê?

— Porque sim!

— Não faz sentido para uma garota que diz que não quer se casar.

— Eu também não quero ser uma astronauta — argumentou —, mas gosto de assistir às suas proezas.

— Suponho que esteja comparando casamento com vôos espaciais.

Certamente é uma aventura arriscada.

— Mas risco pode ser empolgante.

Hinata arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Isto, vindo de um homem que diz que não quer se casar?

— Talvez tenha mudado de idéia...

Naruto viu o impacto refletir nos olhos dela.

— Você... você não quis dizer isto — ela falou, reservadamente.

Naruto logo lamentou suas palavras possivelmente mal interpretadas. Se ele a apressasse, poderia per der o que mais queria. Afinal de contas, este era apenas o primeiro final de semana que passavam juntos. Melhor deter-se no sexo por agora.

— Nunca diga nunca sobre qualquer coisa — ele observou, com indiferença. — Este é meu lema.

— Para registrar, eu nunca disse que não me casaria. Apenas disse que não era minha prioridade.

Naruto sentiu-se encorajado por seu discurso cuidadoso.

— Que bom — ele disse, sorrindo. — Gosto de meninas abertas a opções.

Cutucar a onça com vara curta quebrou a tensão que ele ridiculamente criou.

— Sou apenas um objeto sexual para você, não sou? — ela acusou.

— Absolutamente. Então, você quer dar uma olhada neste casamento ou quer ir para casa? Não esqueça, temos apenas quatro horas antes de e levá-la para casa. Nós temos que sair às 18 horas se eu quiser estar em Tokyo por volta da meia-noite. Sou um cara tipo Cinderela quando tenho que estar no tribunal pela manhã.

— Decisões, decisões.

— E, viver é muito difícil, né? Então, o que você decide? O que faremos?

Certamente, ele imaginava que ela decidiria ir para casa. E ela queria. Queria muito. Mas havia razões para não ir.

— Acho que faria bem para você saber que um relacionamento é mais do que apenas sexo. Aquele casal está prestes a prometer amor e respeito um ao outro até que a morte os separe.

— Até que o divórcio os separe, você quer dizer?

— Você é um cínico, sabia?

— Deixe um conhecer o outro.

— Ponto para você. Mas ainda quero ver o casamento — ela afirmou, encaminhando-se para o cruzamento para atravessar a rua no sinal. — Apesar de a noiva já ter entrado.

— Tudo bem por mim. Eu não apenas gosto de observar às vezes, mas de esperar. A espera aguça o apetite.

— Você tem uma mente pervertida.

— Com relação a você, tenho.

— E melhor comportar-se nesta igreja.

— Serei um anjo.

— Não seja espirituoso.

O sinal abriu e Hinata atravessou a rua com Naruto em seu encalço. Ela podia ouvir o órgão tocando a Marcha Nupcial à distância.

— Nenhuma mão boba durante a .cerimônia — ela o advertiu, enquanto subiam os degraus.

— Definitivamente não, eu a conheço. Você não seria capaz de se controlar.

— Me controlarei! — ela se opôs, porém corando.

— Não? Espero que não seja uma daquelas cerimônias longas. Não sei se agüentarei ficar sentado em um banco duro de igreja por mais de vinte minutos.

Ela riu, o que não foi uma boa idéia, já que eles acabavam de entrar no interior da abóbada, justo no momento em que o órgão parou de tocar. Sua risada ecoou pelo silencioso interior da igreja. Algumas cabeças se viraram em tom recriminatório.

— Desculpe — Naruto falou. — Não é em todo lugar que posso levá-la.

— Pare com isso! — cochichou — Cale a boca e assista.

Ele calou-se, mas não por muito tempo.

— Difícil assistir daqui de trás. Quer chegar mais perto?

— Não! Não confio no seu comportamento.

— Verdade. Sempre fui um mau menino em igrejas. Não suporto este blá-blá-blá sem nexo. Tenho vontade de infringir.

— Se você me envergonhar — ela sussurrou — não irei para sua casa depois. Farei com que me leve direto pra casa, em vale Konoha.

— Nem pense nisso — ele retrucou, suavemente. — Você deixou aquela linda bolsa lá, lembra-se? Temos que voltar para pegá-la. Ou talvez não. Você poderia pegá-la no próximo final de semana.

Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas. Estava tentando não pensar no amanhã.

— Eu...tenho que almoçar com Hiroshi no próximo fim de semana.

— Não _tem _que fazer nada disso. Ligue para ele, desmarque por telefone.

— Não.

— Sabia que diria isso — murmurou Naruto. — Está certo, se realmente precisa, vá almoçar com ele. Mas só no sábado durante o dia. Assim que terminar, estarei esperando você em casa. Podemos marcar às quatro horas? Ou cinco?

— Vamos marcar às seis horas. — A competição de natação não terminaria antes das cinco horas.

— Que droga de almoço longo! Espero que seja em algum local público. Tudo bem, estou agindo como um idiota ciumento. Às seis horas está bem. Vou reservar uma mesa para jantarmos às oito. Você pode ficar até o domingo à noite, não pode?

Hinata engoliu a seco. Não poderia deixar este fiasco continuar. Não estava certo. Tinha que contar a verdade.

Mas não conseguia.

— Tudo bem — consentiu com um sinal. — Agora cale-se.

Ele calou-se, mas um menino algumas fileira à frente, não. Começou a resmungar querendo sair. Os pedidos de seus pais para que ficasse quieto não surtiram efeito. Finalmente, o pai perdeu a paciência, agarrou a criança nos braços e rapidamente dirigiu-se para o corredor nos fundos da igreja, passando por Hinata e Naruto.

Hinata sorriu sem graça. Lembrou-se bem da experiência e tribulações de levar uma criança para a igreja.

O salto repentino de Naruto assustou-a.

— Volto já — disse. — Tenho que verificar uma coisa. — E ele saiu, disparando pelo corredor atrás do homem e da criança.

Hinata correu atrás também, alcançando Naruto nos degraus da igreja. Ele estava lá, parado, com o olhar confuso.

Ela gentilmente colocou sua mão em seus braços tensos.

— Você viu? — ela disse calmamente, enquanto seu olhar seguia o de Naruto, que observava o pai prazerosamente acendendo um cigarro enquanto acompanhava seu filho se divertindo, pulando os degraus para cima e para baixo. — Não precisa se preocupar.

— Eu pensei...

— Sim, eu sei o que pensou — ela disse, gentil mente.

Ela de fato sentiu o estremecimento de Naruto.

— Podemos sair daqui? — ele pediu, enquanto os convidados se aglomeravam para ver a saída da noiva.

— Tudo bem — ela passou seu braço por entre o dele, e apenas caminharam em silêncio por um tempo, refazendo o caminho de volta até o parque.

— Era isso que seu pai fazia, Naruto? — ela final mente perguntou — Ele batia em você?

— Não, meu pai não. Nunca conheci meu pai. Ele fugiu antes de eu nascer. Era minha mãe quem fazia as honras. Aquela mulher tinha um soco! Ela não passava um dia sem me agredir por algum motivo. Por qualquer coisa que a aborrecesse, especialmente quando estava bêbada. Algumas vezes era apenas pelo jeito que eu olhava para ela. Ainda posso lembrar como ficava apavorado ao voltar da escola, desde o tempo do jardim de infância. Apesar de ser pior nos finais de semana. Não tinha es cola para escapar nestes dias.

Hinata estava horrorizada e entristecida com a história. Que tipo de mãe faria isto com um filho?

— Mas as professoras não notavam? — ela Perguntou — Quero dizer... deveriam haver hematomas.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Sou menino, e meninos têm marcas o tempo todo. Se percebiam, faziam vista grossa. As professoras eram menos conscientes do que hoje em dia em reportar estes problemas.

— E seus avós? Seus tios? Vizinhos? Não havia ninguém que se preocupasse?

— Não que eu soubesse. Mamãe era a esquisita da família. E os vizinhos eram tão estranhos quanto ela. Não era uma rua favorável.

— O que aconteceu no final? Você fugiu?

— Eu tolerei o quanto pude. Na época do ensino médio, eu não ia muito para casa, portanto não apanhava com tanta freqüência. Ficava o máximo que podia na rua depois da escola. Entrei para uma gangue. Só Deus sabe como não fui preso por roubo a lojas. Achava que fosse esperto, mas era sortudo. De qualquer forma, um dia, quando tinha cerca de 15 anos, cheguei em casa tarde, e mamãe começou a me golpear com uma frigideira. Era grande e pe sada. Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu depois, mas foi mamãe quem terminou no chão. E posso te dizer, isso me fez ficar doente. Mas agressão gera agressão. Foi aí que fui embora e nunca mais voltei.

— E onde você foi morar?

— Nas ruas, claro.

— Mas...

— Olhe, eu sobrevivi, está bem, graças a Jiraya e Tsunade. Não vamos entrar nisto. Está tudo morto e enterrado, até a própria senhora. Procurei por ela ano passado, quando Jiraya morreu, e descobri que ela morreu anos atrás. Hepatite. Não lamentei, mas precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com ela. Assunto encerrado.

Encerrado? Um homem que começa a tremer ao ver uma pequena demonstração de impaciência de um pai com o filho está longe de ter encerrado o assunto.

Hinata estava feliz por nunca ter batido em seu filho. Também nunca permitiu que o pai dela o fizesse, independentemente do comportamento de Hiroshi.

Pobre Naruto. De repente, ela queria segurá-lo e amá-lo, compensá-lo por tudo que sofreu quando criança.

— Vamos para casa Naruto— sugeriu, gentil mente.

Ele parou de caminhar, e lançou sobre ela um olhar especulativo.

— Sua casa ou minha casa?

— Sua casa.

— Agora você está falando a minha língua. Mas ela não falou muito no caminho para casa.

Ficou pensando em tudo o que Naruto havia sofrido quando criança.

Isto explicava por que ele não queria ter filhos. Claramente, temia ser um mau pai, que o ciclo de agressão física continuasse. Por um momento, Hinata não acreditou que isso fosse possível. Não com Naruto.

Entretanto, era o que ele achava que contava.

Seria um terrível choque quando ela contasse so bre Hiroshi. Talvez fosse bom, ela percebeu, já que seu filho era um adolescente e não um bebê.

— Você estava bastante calada — Naruto falou, enquanto destrancava a porta da frente. — Alguma coisa errada?

— Não, nada está errado.

— É o Hiroshi, não é? Está preocupada com ele.

— Hiroshi ficará bem — ela disse. E realmente fi caria. Ficaria animado em ter um pai como Naruto. Era a reação de Naruto que a preocupava.

— O que é então?

— Estou preocupada em ficar viciada nisto.

— Em quê?

— Em estar com você.

Ele largou a sacola, fechou a porta atrás deles, e puxou-a para seus braços outra vez.

— Há vícios piores, você sabe — ele murmurou, enquanto aproximava sua boca dos lábios dela.

Hinata não tinha certeza. Por causa desse ví cio, mudara de idéia sobre contá-lo a verdade. E, possivelmente, aquele fim de semana se repetiria.

— Este seria um vício a que eu facilmente aderiria — murmurou Naruto contra seus lábios. — Vamos lá, linda — ele disse, pegando-a pela mão e levando a sacola de compra junto. — Está ofegante.

Olá Mina!

Um capítulo longo para vcs! E um naruto totalmente ERO.. rsrs

Ja ne


	12. Capítulo 11

**_Esta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como O Preço da Paixão tb não me pertence._**

**_O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO_**

_Olá mina! Por favor, não me matem! Sei q demorei muito para atualizar a fic, mas tive problemas com meu pc e tive q formatar. Bom, hj tem novidades na fic. Contemplem!_

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

— Quinta-feira — Hinata murmurou para si mesma, enquanto arrumava sua cama.

Quatro dias se passaram desde que esteve com Naruto. Quatro longos, chatos e solitários dias. E mais dois para vê-lo outra vez.

Dando a volta para o outro lado da cama de ca sal, pegou o travesseiro lateral e apertou-o contra o peito. Naruto repousara a cabeça nele outra noite. Ainda podia sentir seu cheiro ali. Domingo passado, Naruto a trouxe para casa bem tarde. Ela não imaginou que ele quisesse entrar, não se preveniu. Mas ele insistiu em acompanhá-la até a porta, depois pediu para usar o banheiro antes de dirigir de volta.

Ela ficou em pânico e tensa. Como poderia dei xá-lo entrar? A casa estava repleta de objetos de Hiroshi. Fotos por todos os lados. Troféus no banhei ro dele. Pertences na geladeira.

Finalmente ela administrou a situação para mantê-lo na porta. Disse que a casa estava uma bagunça e que morreria de vergonha se ele a visse naquele estado.

— Apenas um minuto — ela implorou. — Por favor, Naruto.

Ele parecia se divertir.

— Não me diga que não é perfeita — disse.

— Dificilmente — ela replicou. — Quem é? Sua incursão pelos quartos foi como algo sem disfarce. Colocou as fotos do aparador dentro da gaveta. O mesmo com as que estavam na mesa de cabeceira. Quase se esqueceu do lembrete sobre o torneio de natação de Hiroshi na porta do refrigerador, junto com uma foto dele quando bebê. O quarto de Hiroshi era caso perdido, por isso apenas fechou a porta. Depois, deixou a porta do banheiro aberta para evitar que Naruto entrasse no quarto de seu filho por engano.

Não entrou. Mas também não foi embora depois de ir ao banheiro, como ela esperava. Ele beijou-a outra vez, e logo ela estava puxando-o pela camisa e empurrando-o para dentro de seu quarto — as duas horas dentro daquele carro _sexy _com Naruto dei xaram-na tão aflita que resolveu ser boa. E a última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter caído no sono nos braços de Naruto.

Quando acordou pela manhã, ele já havia partido.

Ao meio-dia daquela segunda-feira, chegou um buquê de flores vermelhas com um cartão anexado que dizia "Mal posso esperar pelo próximo final de semana. Naruto".

As flores ainda estavam vivas e lindas, e foram colocadas sobre o aparador, no lugar das fotos. Não ousou colocar nenhuma foto de volta. Desde o do mingo passado, ela trancara o quarto de Hiroshi e es condera qualquer coisa que pudesse colocar o jogo a perder, se Naruto aparecesse outra vez. Depois de seu telefone ter tocado na noite passada, Hinata não ficaria surpresa se ele aparecesse esta noite. Ele estava tão animado por ter ganhado aquele caso.

E morrendo de saudade dela, ele disse. Hinata suspirou, não era só ele.

Naruto sentou-se em seu banco favorito no Hyde Park, colocou o milk-shake de banana na grama, e, então, começou a desembrulhar seu almoço. Esta era a primeira vez, naquela semana, que tinha a oportunidade de almoçar no parque. Não devido ao tempo, que continuava seco e quente. A circunstância foi a responsável.

Segunda-feira, ele estava muito cansado para sair para almoçar. Teve que buscar toda reserva de energia para entregar a conclusão da sua defesa no tribunal àquela manhã. O final de semana o pegara de surpresa. Depois que o júri retirou-se para consi derar o veredito, ele foi para casa e simplesmente desmoronou na cama. Terça-feira, ainda estava muito agitado para comer. O júri ainda estava re cluso. Quarta-feira, ele estava animado demais. Às onze horas daquela manhã, o júri aprovou o pedido de acordo, no valor de 14 milhões de dólares.

Agora era quinta-feira, e a confusão dos dias anteriores havia ficado para trás. Se uma outra emis sora de televisão aparecesse no escritório querendo fazer outra droga de entrevista, ele se esconderia, de preferência em Konoha.

Naruto adorava atuar como litigante. Adorava ven cer o mal. A atenção da mídia não era uma de suas paixões. Detestava câmeras e microfones enfiados no seu rosto. Claro, a empresa para qual trabalhava não se importava nem um pouco. Mas este tipo de publicidade não o agradava, mesmo tendo resulta do em uma oferta de sociedade.

Estranho. Naruto não estava certo se queria se tor nar sócio da Kests, Marsden e Johnson. Também não fantasiava ser pressionado para assumir o ine vitável aumento de clientes, talvez não tão dignos, que acreditavam poder ganhar uma dinheirama, su gando seus patrões por condições de trabalho su postamente desfavoráveis. Só ganhou este caso porque seu cliente tinha uma queixa verdadeira.

Enquanto Naruto comia seu ramen de porco, perguntava-se se não estava na hora de fazer uma mudança, partindo para seu próprio negócio. Esta ria livre para representar apenas os clientes que realmente gostasse. Não se influenciaria por dinhei ro, o que um grande escritório de advocacia faria. Claro, isto significaria renunciar ao bom salário e aos bônus, sem falar na generosa conta de repre sentação. Isto também significaria muito trabalho.

Iniciar seu próprio negócio envolveria muita buro cracia.

O melhor é que seria seu próprio patrão. A perda temporária de salário não seria tanta privação. Ain da tinha uma pequena fortuna guardada da herança de Jiraya.

Talvez levasse esta idéia para Hinata esta noi te. Ela era uma mulher de negócios. Saberia do que estava falando. Queria ver o que ela pensava.

Ah, Hinata...

Já estava ansioso para conversar com ela à noite. As conversas noturnas eram a alegria de seu dia. Algo esperado depois do trabalho. Ele telefonaria mais durante o dia, se ela não o tivesse proibido, alegando que não conseguiria fazer nada.

Possivelmente estava certa. Podiam ficar horas ao telefone.

Então, _ele _quebrou a regra e ligou para ela tão logo soube do veredito, na quarta-feira. Mas era uma ocasião especial, e a ligação foi curta.

Enquanto acabava de tomar o milk-shake de ba nana, Naruto imaginava quando poderia dizer a ela que a amava, e que queria casar-se com ela.

Não tão cedo, suspeitou.

Algumas vezes, no último final de semana, ela mergulhou no silêncio. Silêncio suspeito. Quase podia ouvir seus pensamentos se afastando, apesar de ela negar qualquer coisa quando ele perguntava o que estava errado.

De certo modo, estava reservada. Raramente, abria-se em profundidade para ele. E nunca falou de seus sentimentos.

Antigamente, quase não conseguia fazer uma mulher parar de falar de seus sentimentos, princi palmente o quanto elas o amavam. Hinata nunca chegou perto do assunto amor. Já disse coisas agra dáveis sobre como fazia amor, mas não era a mes ma coisa.

Domingo passado, ela disse que já estava vicia da em fazer sexo com ele.

Naruto franziu o rosto. Não gostava da idéia de ela estar voltando para vê-lo esta semana apenas para a mesma coisa. Não havia dúvida de que gostava de sexo. Ela não era muito experiente na cama, mas tornou-se uma tigresa.

Olhando por este lado, preocupava-se por ela não ter sido totalmente verdadeira com o que pre tendia no sábado seguinte. Reservar um dia inteiro para dizer a um homem que estaria rompendo, pa recia extremamente gentil.

Talvez ela não fosse romper com ele, uma voz sussurrou em sua mente. Talvez passasse o dia com Hiroshi, na cama dele. E depois voltasse para ele no resto do final de semana.

A idéia o revoltou. Mas era possível, não era. Ela tinha muito impulso sexual. Mas seria capaz de tal decepção?

Não deveria pensar nisso. Ainda assim, daquele solitário de noivado, ontem à tarde, parece ter sido ridiculamente prematuro. Tolice de homem apaixonado! Os tolos agem precitadamente.

O toque do celular o assustou, fazendo com que se levantasse abruptamente, quase derramando o seu milk-shake. Arrumando a bebida, ele catou o celular do bolso da calça e atendeu.

— Sim?

— Aqui é Kurenai, Naruto. Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas se você tiver terminado o almoço, sugiro que volte, pois há uma visita para você.

— Visita. Que tipo de visita?

— Um jovem rapaz. Chama-se Hiroshi.

_Hiroshi! _Naruto não tinha nenhum colega ou conheci do chamado Hiroshi, então poderia ser _o _Hiroshi.

Naruto estranhou o fato de Kurenai tê-lo chamado de jovem. Claro, qualquer um com menos de quarenta anos era considerado jovem para Kurenai, mas ela deu a entender que o Hiroshi de Hinata era ainda mais jovem.

Naruto tentou ignorar o golpe de ciúmes e concentrar-se no que o idiota estaria fazendo em seu escri tório.

Só conseguia pensar que Hinata mudara de idéia e rompera com Hiroshi por telefone, contando a identidade do homem por quem o havia trocado.

Naruto murmurou. Por mais que estivesse feliz por achar que seus pensamentos sobre Hinata eram apenas paranóia, a última coisa que queria era um confronto com um ex-namorado furioso.

— Deduzo que saiba de quem estou falando, dis se Kurenai.

— Possivelmente. Meu visitante tem sobrenome?

— Hyuuga — respondeu Kurenai.

— _Hyuuga! _— repetiu, confuso. Hiroshi era algum parente. Hinata disse que ele era meio italiano. Talvez esse fosse o motivo da complicação de seu relacionamento com ele. Se fosse primo ou coisa qualquer, ela teria que se ex plicar melhor. Não poderia simplesmente despa char o rapaz sem dar uma razão.

— Acho que deve voltar, Naruto. Pelo jeito este é o tipo de coisa que deve tratar pessoalmente.

— Certo — suspirou Naruto. — Diga que já estou indo.

Os escritórios de Keats, Marsden e Johnson eram espaçosos e elegantes, ocupando metade do décimo andar do prédio que Naruto mostrou a Hinata no domingo passado. A recepção principal era bem em frente ao elevador, atrás de uma parede de vidro com portas igualmente de vidro. Kurenai reina va na recepção e na sala de espera por anos. Apesar de ser um pouco atraente aos cinqüenta anos, Kurenai não era uma típica recepcionista de Tokyo, que normalmente eram loiras, curvilíneas e com sorri sos sedutores.

No início, Naruto divertia-se com a maravilhosa atmosfera atípica e pragmática que Kurenai trouxera para o escritório. Atualmente, ela era uma das ra zões que o mantinha lá. Sentiria saudade se fosse trabalhar sozinho.

— Onde está ele, e por que estou em maus len çóis?

Kurenai deu uma olhadela com aqueles olhos avermelhados examinando-o de cima a baixo em um levanta mento crítico, como se o visse pela primeira vez. Naruto se pegou ajeitando a gravata e pensando se a braguilha não estaria aberta.

— Eu diria que é um choque! Coloquei-o no seu escritório para esperá-lo.

Naruto deteve-se ao lado da cadeira de Kurenai.

— Por que fez isso? E que tipo de choque? Não me diga que ele é um lutador?

— Ele não é pequeno — disse — Mas você tam bém não é.

Naruto não tinha certeza se entendia o significado nas entrelinhas.

— Ele está querendo briga?

— Não acho, está mais para respostas do que perguntas.

— Você sabe algo que não sei?

Os olhos dela aparentavam inocência.

— Saber? Não, não _sei _de nada. Mas sou muito observadora e excelente adivinhadora.

— Kurenai, lembre-me de despedi-la quando for sócio.

— Ah, então mudou de idéia sobre ir trabalhar por conta própria?

Ele apenas encarou-a. Devia ser uma bruxa dis farçada. Nunca tinha mencionado isto na empresa.

— Como pode...? Não, não vou perguntar.

— Como eu falei — ela o seguiu pelo corredor — sou muito boa adivinhadora.

Naruto parou diante da porta, irritando-se por estar arrumando a roupa outra vez, como se estivesse indo para uma maldita entrevista. Verificou se esta va bem no novo terno de trabalho de lã cinza, e ajeitou os cabelos antes de abrir a maçaneta.

— Desculpe por fazê-lo esperar — disse, en quanto entrava.

O visitante virou-se imediatamente de onde es tava, próximo à janela.

Ele era alto, não tanto quanto Naruto, ou não tão forte. Bonito, com feições fortes e um porte elegan temente atlético. Seus olhos azuis e longos cílios lembravam alguém, mas Naruto não sabia quem. Seu cabelo preto e fino estava bem curto. Cabelo curto estava na moda.

A única coisa errada com seu visitante era que estava vestindo uniforme escolar.

Um choque, dissera Kurenai.

Ela estava certa.

_Não _poderia ser o Hiroshi de quem Hinata falou. Por mais que fosse _sexy, _não podia vê-la no papel de uma arrebatadora de crianças. Esse garoto não teria mais que 17 anos, 18 no máximo.

Então quem era ele? O irmão mais novo do seu ex-namorado? Seu filho, talvez? Hiroshi Hyuuga Júnior? Se fosse, o que estaria fazendo ali? E por que estaria olhando para ele como se visse um fan tasma?

Certamente, Naruto não estava de bom humor com essa situação.

— Queria me ver? — disse abruptamente, diri gindo-se para sua cadeira ao lado da janela. — Sen te-se — disse com um gesto na direção das cadeiras à sua frente. Depois se sentou.

O garoto permaneceu onde estava, observando. Naruto suspirou.

— Suponho que seu nome seja Hiroshi Hyuuga

— disse. — Sou Naruto Uzumaki.

— Sim, eu sei — disse o menino, quase sem voz.

— Eu o vi na televisão ontem à noite, duas vezes. Primeiro no canal nove, depois no dois.

— Ah, sim, o noticiário. Nunca nos encontramos antes, já? — respondeu. Sua memória o estava ator mentando com aquela vaga sensação de reconheci mento.

— Não, nunca — disse o menino.

— Então, o que posso fazer por você, Sr. Hyuuga?

Naruto decidiu tratá-lo com formalidade, pois o ga roto poderia ser um cliente em potencial, e seu nome não passar de uma fatídica coincidência, o que parecia. A vida às vezes era mais estranha que a ficção.

— Precisa de um advogado?

O garoto sorriu. E outra vez o fez lembrar al guém.

— Por favor, diga-me Hiroshi — falou Naruto, surpreendendo-se com a fria firmeza. Usar as palavras certas lhe deu um certo grau de confiança.

— Por favor, Hiroshi, sente-se. Está me deixando nervoso de pé aí.

O rapaz sorriu.

— Não tanto quanto eu. Mas sentou-se.

— Você não parece nervoso — falou Naruto.

— É, mas pode acreditar que estou.

— Não precisa ficar nervoso comigo. Pode me contar tudo. É um acordo de cliente e advogado. Não posso divulgar nada que me conte. Como um padre.

O rapaz apenas o observava, da mesma forma que Kurenai fizera anteriormente. Como se tentando encontrar algo no seu rosto ou nos olhos. Estaria imaginando se poderia confiar em Naruto?

Naruto decidiu não pressioná-lo. Não tinha ne nhum compromisso por agora. Tinha tempo para ser paciente, e, francamente, estava muito curioso.

— Você se lembra de uma moça chamada Hinata Hyuuga? — perguntou Hiroshi, depois de um ou dois minutos de tenso silêncio. — Caso tenha esquecido, você colhia uvas no vinhedo de seu pai, vale Konoha, 16 anos atrás.

Naruto inclinou-se para frente tentando alcançar o objeto mais próximo. Uma esferográfica. Apertou-a com força e rezava para que o garoto não dissesse nada que não gostaria de ouvir.

— Lembro — ele respondeu, tenso, enquanto apertava os dedos. — E qual seu grau de parentesco com Hinata? Ela é sua prima? Tia?

Pergunta idiota, esta Naruto. Hinata não tinha irmão ou irmã. Como poderia ser tia?

— Não — negou o menino— Nada disso.

- Nada disso? Então o quê?

— Ela é minha mãe.

A esferográfica partiu-se em dois pedaços.

— Sua mãe — Naruto repetiu, com a voz entorpe cida.

— Sim.

— Isto é impossível! Hinata não tem idade para ser sua mãe! — Ele sabia de fato que Hinata era virgem há 16 anos. Alguma coisa estava errada aqui.

— Pareço mais velho, mas tenho 15 anos. Só faço 16 anos dia 24 de novembro deste ano.

A cabeça de Naruto girava. Apenas 15 anos. E seu aniversário era no fim de novembro. Ele rapida mente refez as contas e chegou a fevereiro como data de sua concepção. Se antes estava tonto, agora estava seriamente chocado.

Não era possível. Ele não fora até o fim naquela noite, tirara fora. Bem, talvez não em tempo. Mas também havia a possibilidade de Hinata tê-lo traído com outros caras. Isto acontece quando as meninas perdem a virgindade.

Ele observava o belo rapaz, tentando se lembrar do que Hinata lhe contara desde que se reencon traram. Mentiras.

Não, não exatamente mentiras. Mas certamente omissões verbais.

Ela, deliberadamente, escondeu a verdadeira identidade de Hiroshi para ele, e a pergunta era por quê? Hoje em dia, não era tão incomum mães sol teiras. Mesmo as italianas.

— E seu pai?

Ao mesmo tempo em que soltou a pergunta, Naruto viu a verdade estourando de volta para ele. Aqueles olhos, eram dele. O queixo, o contorno do cabelo, até as orelhas.

— É você, claro, Sr. Uzumaki — o rapaz disse, com a voz confusa. Apesar de surpreso, Naruto ainda não tinha caído em si. — O senhor é o meu pai.

* * *

E ai, o que acharam? Como Naruto irá reagir agora?

A fic já está perto do fim e irei atualizar o mais rápido possível.

Ja ne!


	13. Capítulo 12

**E****_sta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como O Preço da Paixão tb não me pertence._**

**_O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Hinata estava atrás do balcão recebendo a família Williams, quando a Ferrari laranja de Naruto freou abruptamente ao lado do carro azul-marinho do Sr. William.

Seu coração acelerou.

Então Naruto notou que também não poderia esperar até o fim de semana.

— Uau! — exclamou o Sr. William. — Sempre quis atravessar o Japão em um carro desse.

— Em sonhos, querido — acrescentou sua mulher. — Para começar, onde colocaríamos as crianças?

— De preferência com a sua mãe — ele gracejou.

Hinata percebeu que Naruto não saltou do carro. Ao contrário, ela podia ver da recepção que ele continuava resoluto dentro do carro, batendo com os dedos no volante. Esperando, claro, que ela estivesse sozinha.

O estômago de Hinata começou a revirar, mas ela não deixou isto transparecer.

— Aqui estão as chaves de sua suíte — disse, sorrindo. — Se seguirem o caminho e contornarem n° final, poderão estacionar bem em frente à sua Porta principal. A piscina é aquecida e fica aberta até as dez horas. A quadra de tênis também está disponível no mesmo horário. O jantar começa às seis no restaurante. Viram o restaurante quando entraram?

— Sim, parece fabuloso — entusiasmou-se a esposa.

— Café da manhã no mesmo lugar de seis e meia às nove e meia. Não servimos refeições no quarto, sinto muito. Agendei seu passeio gratuito para amanhã, começando às nove horas. No verão, é melhor fazê-lo bem cedo, antes que fique muito quente. O guia estará esperando por vocês na porta da adega, próximo ao restaurante. É só seguir as indicações. Acho que é tudo que tenho para dizer-lhes, mas fiquem à vontade para ligar e fazer perguntas, caso tenham algum problema.

— Tenho certeza de que não será necessário — disse a esposa. — Está tudo tão agradável.

— Venham crianças — o pai disse para o filho e para a filha, que aparentavam oito e dez anos, respectivamente. — Vamos atrás de toda essa diversão. A piscina parece uma boa idéia depois de nossa longa viagem. Obrigado, senhorita.

— Hinata, ela falou, apontando para o crachá.

— Hinata, bonito nome.

— Bela moça — disse a esposa, sem nenhum despeito ou ciúmes. Hinata gostou muito dela.

— Vamos, crianças, de volta para o carro. Hinata tentou manter-se calma durante os cin co minutos que levou falando a lengalenga sobre o resort. Mas o tempo todo ela observou Naruto com o canto dos olhos.

Assim que o carro azul-marinho se moveu, Naruto saltou do carro e avançou para a recepção.

Hinata olhou-o admirada, enquanto se aproximava. Era a primeira vez que ela o via de terno, e estava ótimo. Aliás, ficava bem com qualquer roupa. E melhor sem roupa nenhuma.

Hinata suspirou e baixou os olhos para o balcão. No último domingo, ela o acusou de ter uma mente pervertida, mas ela não ficava atrás. De repente, ela ansiava por arrancar suas roupas.

O sino da porta tocou quando ele entrou. Hinata fingiu não ter notado sua presença até agora.

— Naruto! — ela disse, levantando os olhos. — Deus, o que faz aqui?

Ele a olhava friamente.

— Não disfarce, Hinata. Você me viu chegar, eu sei. Sugiro que arrume alguém para ficar no seu lugar — disse, autoritariamente. — Precisamos conversar.

Hinata sentiu um frio no estômago. O que es tava acontecendo? E quem ele pensava que era para falar com ela daquele jeito?

— Não posso — retrucou, aturdida com a estupidez. — Não há ninguém, pelo menos até às cinco horas. Sakura só chega às cinco horas para me substituir no turno da noite.

Ambos olharam para os respectivos relógios. Faltavam 14 minutos.

— Sua casa está aberta? — ele perguntou, abruptamente. Esperarei lá.

Hinata hesitou em deixá-lo entrar em sua casa sem sua presença. Poderia bisbilhotar.

Mas por que... a não ser que tivesse descoberto algo.

A chegada de um outro carro fez com que ela se recobrasse.

— Sim, está aberta. Vá indo, estarei lá em breve. Mas o que houve, Naruto? Parece aborrecido.

— Aborrecido — repetiu, analisando a palavra. — Não, estou totalmente furioso. — Ao dizer isso saiu, deixando Hinata estarrecida atrás dele.

Será que descobriu sobre Hiroshi? pensou imediatamente. Mas como? Será que Sarutobi deixara alguma coisa escapar em suas negociações com a Tsunade?

Hinata sabia que a venda da propriedade de Sarutobi caminhava bem. Dinheiro não era problema, e os advogados de Tsunade agiam com rapidez. Os contratos estavam encaminhados, e ela se mu daria em breve.

Felizmente, Bárbara chegou no trabalho dez minutos antes. Hinata foi substituída e pôde ver o que Naruto queria. Infelizmente, naquele curto período de tempo, ficara extremamente nervosa.

Ela correu e encontrou Naruto na cozinha fazendo um café. Nem parecia ter ganho aquele caso durante a semana.

— Estou aqui — disse, desnecessariamente, uma vez que estava a três metros dele.

Ele virou-se, e seus olhos azuis gélidos cortaram-na como uma faca.

— Por quanto tempo pretendia manter nosso filho escondido de mim? — grunhiu.

Hinata escorou-se na pia. Ele sabia.

— Como... como descobriu? — chocou-se, e sacudiu a cabeça. — Sarutobi, suponho. Ele deve ter deixado escapar para Tsunade. — Hiroshi estava certo. Sarutobi poderia ser um velho idiota.

— Hiroshi me contou pessoalmente, em meu escritório, há quatro horas.

Hinata embasbacou-se. Por essa não esperava. Hiroshi...

— Naturalmente, quando fui comunicado que tinha uma visita que se chamava Hiroshi — queixou-se, — imaginei que fosse seu ex-namorado. Imagine minha surpresa quando me depararei com um estudante. Não me aprofundarei ou tentarei entender suas razões doentias para me deixar pensar isto. Parece que Hiroshi me viu na televisão ontem à noite, e percebeu que eu era o Naruto Uzumaki que sua mãe havia dito ser seu pai. Sem dúvida, já que somos a cara um do outro.

Hinata gemeu. Então isso precipitou a reação de seu filho. Se tivesse pensado nessa possibilidade. Ela mesma vira Naruto no noticiário. Que idiota! Mas, claro, sua cabeça estava em outro lugar desde o fim da semana passada. Seu filho tinha deixado de ser prioridade por um momento.

Sentia um enorme remorso.

Mas quando viu a linguagem corporal de Naruto, a mãe leoa veio à tona.

— Se você agiu com ele desta maneira, Naruto, — ameaçou — não o perdoarei.

Naruto estava furioso.

— Você realmente acha, depois do que _eu _passei enquanto criança, que poderia remotamente causar algum mal ao _meu _filho?

Hinata surpreendeu-se com o tom possesso em sua voz, e com seu descontrole emocional.

Não parecia um homem que rejeitava a idéia d ser pai. Certamente, estava chocado e furioso. Ma somente com ela.

Ela sorriu. Não conseguiu evitar.

— Ele é maravilhoso, não é?

— Droga, Hinata, como pode sorrir depois de tudo que fez? Veja, entendo que não tenha me contado sobre Hiroshi quando ele nasceu e nos anos que se seguiram. Além da hostilidade natural do seu pai comigo, por que o faria? Se estivesse no seu lugar, também não contaria. Mas depois, do jeito que nos reencontramos, e viu que eu não era nenhum vagabundo, deveria ter me contado. Em nome de Deus, por que não contou? Especialmente sabendo que Hiroshi já a estava incomodando para me encontrar. Sim, ele me contou tudo. Hiroshi não omite as coisas. Ao contrário de sua mãe — soltou.

Hinata ruminava sua culpa em silêncio.

— Fiz uma pergunta, Hinata. Espero uma resposta. Por que não me contou naquele primeiro sábado? Você teve oportunidade, especialmente quando voltei.

— Acho que estava com medo.

— Com medo de quê?

— De você não querer Hiroshi! — ela explodiu. — Você disse que jamais queria filhos.

— Hiroshi é _um fato consumado _— murmurou. — É completamente diferente.

Hinata estremeceu. Ele estava certo. Deveria ter contado.

— Você... não falou de nós para ele, falou? — perguntou, lamentando.

— O que pensa que sou, um completo idiota? Claro que não falei de nós. Não precisa se preocupar. Fiz as revelações certas. A melhor imitação de um pai emocionado que descobre ter um filho de 15 anos, como nos filmes de Hollywood. Também disse que a procuraria pessoalmente, e que tudo terminaria bem. Ele estava preocupado em como você ficaria quando descobrisse que ele me procurara, já que tinham um acordo até a Páscoa. Devo acrescentar que ele pareceu surpreso em descobrir que eu não era o prisioneiro que você disse que eu certamente seria. Ele me disse que conversou com você e disse que eu não seria, mas parece que você não tem a mesma fé cega no meu caráter.

Ela ruborizou, mas levantou o queixo desafiadoramente.

— Você deve concordar que teve uma chance em me para tornar-se uma pessoa do bem.

— Não a culpo por este julgamento. Você fez exatamente o que eu faria no seu lugar. Poderia até perdoá-la por não ter me contado logo de início sobre Hiroshi. O que acho imperdoável foi não ter contado no último fim de semana. O que temia?

— Bem, eu...eu... — Como poderia contá-lo que temia que ele desistisse de fazer amor com ela? Parecia tão... egoísta.

Sua palidez repentina a deixara desesperada.

_Ele adivinhou a verdade. E estava completa mente estarrecido._

— Foi o incidente com a criança, não foi? — disse, encarando-a. — E o fato de eu ter falado sobre minha infância. Por isso calou-se. Temeu que eu batesse em Hiroshi como minha mãe fazia comigo?

— Não! Nada disso. Tenho certeza de que não faria tal coisa.

— O que, então?

Não havia nada melhor agora do que contar a verdade. De qualquer modo.

— Eu... eu queria contar, realmente. Mas temia que isso mudasse as coisas entre nós. — Ela travou os lábios, e tentou encontrar as palavras certas.

— O que pensou?

— Tudo. Primeiramente, quando aceitei almoçar com você, queria descobrir como você era, que tipo de homem, antes de contar para Hiroshi. Você deve entender que isso foi um choque para mim, quando reapareceu na minha vida, e me descobri tão atraída por você quanto era no passado. Achei que poderia controlar meus sentimentos, mas claro, não pude. Então, quando o sexo entre nós foi tão fabuloso, não queria que isto acabasse. Gostaria que me olhasse da mesma maneira. E fizesse amor comigo. Fui egoísta, eu sei, mas... Nunca senti nada parecido quando estou com você. — Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. — Desculpe, Naruto. Não queria magoá-lo.

— Estou magoado, Hinata. Tem idéia do que é descobrir que tenho um filho de 15 anos desta maneira?

— Tenho certeza de que foi um choque.

— Não dá para entender.

— Não sei o que dizer.

— Não há nada que possa dizer. O estrago está feito.

Seu coração apertou. Mas logo sentiu ressentimento. Teria feito algo tão perverso ou seriamente imperdoável?

Dificilmente.

— Bem, acho que há muita coisa que poderia dizer — falou. — Estou aqui parada, como uma típica mulher patética, humildemente ouvindo sua pobre história. Até sinto muito por você. Mas quer saber? Não vou ficar somente pedindo desculpas. Onde está sua solidariedade comigo? Tem idéia do que tem sido minha vida? O quanto tem sido duro para _mim?_

— Faço idéia. Hiroshi me contou. Ele me contou mais sobre você em duas horas do que você em duas semanas. Sei os sacrifícios que fez por ele. Sei que tem sido uma boa mãe. Sei que nunca deu um tapa nele, mesmo que tenha merecido. Sei que ele acha você o máximo. Sei também que não sai com ninguém, nunca. — Ele olhou para ela com um ar ameaçador. — Parece que se tornou mestre em decepções de vários tipos.

— O que quer dizer?

— Guarda segredos de todo mundo, não só de mim. Sei que teve amantes. Você me disse. Apesar de seu filho adolescente dizer que não houve outro homem na sua vida depois de mim. Ele acha que está entre a Virgem Maria e a Madre Teresa. Ele tem a romântica idéia de que quando nos encontrarmos de novo nos apaixonaremos e casaremos.

— Oh... — Não estava muito distante da noção romântica que vinha estupidamente alimentando na última semana.

— Ah é, nosso filho deve receber uma recompensa por otimismo, não é? — disse Naruto, ironicamente.

— Com certeza deve, considerando o pai que tem. Mas para sua informação, Sr. Esperto, não tive amantes. Nunca disse isso. Você concluiu. Talvez porque não possa imaginar uma pessoa escolher levar uma vida celibatária. Que tive. Para o bem de nosso filho. Não pense que não houve pretendentes. Houve muitos. Hiroshi estava certo. Só tive um homem em minha vida, _você!_

Agora que dissera toda a verdade, Hinata usufruía da expressão chocada de Naruto.

— Você não espera que eu acredite seriamente que não fez sexo em 16 anos.

— Não, não espero que acredite. Não você, um homem que tem uma namorada diferente a cada mês, e mal consegue se revirar na cama sem pegar uma camisinha. Mas se pensar melhor sobre isso, verá que estou falando a verdade. Por que acha que não consegui me saciar na semana passada? Porque estava frustrada, foi isso.

— Frustrada — Naruto olhou-a.

— Sim, frustrada! — Hinata levou as mãos à cintura. — Eu merecia um tempo depois de ter andado na linha por tantos anos, não acha? Eu poderia ter feito com outros também. Mas suponho que isto esteja fora de questão agora. Sempre soube que assim que descobrisse sobre Hiroshi, tudo mudaria entre nós. Não sou mais apenas uma amante, sou a mãe de seu filho. Somente a mãe de seu filho. E como tal, devo ser tratada com desconfiança. Não preciso ser um gênio para saber que o convite para ir a sua casa este final de semana está desfeito. Ele olhou atônito.

— Bem, eu... preciso de um tempo para pensar. Ela sorriu com amargura.

— Por que será que não estou surpresa? Você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder, Naruto. Hiroshi o encontrou, e se bem conheço meu filho, não o deixará ir. Você é seu pai. Acostume-se.

— Tudo isso aconteceu há menos de doze horas, Hinata. Me dê um tempo.

Ela riu.

— Você estava certo. Você será um péssimo pai. Não duvido que desempenhe um papel limpo, mas não tem o que carrego aqui... — Bateu com a mão no coração, este coração que estava se partindo.

Mas seria detestável se demonstrasse isso.

— O torneio intercolegial de natação de Hiroshi é no sábado — avisou. — Começa a uma hora. Posso contar que estará lá, quando ligar para ele à noite? Ou também quer um tempo para pensar?

— Já disse a ele que estarei lá.

— Não brinque. Você me surpreendeu.

— Eu me surpreendi — murmurou. — Olhe, estou fazendo o melhor que posso, está certo? Eu realmente não conheço o garoto. E agora vejo que também não a conheço.

— Homens como você não conhecem ninguém, exceto vocês mesmos.

— Está sendo grosseira.

— Estou? Sugiro que vá para casa e dê uma boa olhada no espelho, Naruto. Se você enxergar além da superfície reluzente, _sexy _e bem-sucedida, pode não gostar do que verá.

— Hinata, eu...

— Está bem, vá — retrucou — cruzando os braços. Ela se afastou dele e olhou para o lado de fora da janela da cozinha.

Ela sentiu que ele a olhava. Sentiu sua hesitação. Mas ele saiu andando.

— Vejo você no sábado — ele murmurou, deixando o café intocável no balcão.

Assim que Hinata ouviu o roncar do motor da Ferrari, caiu em lágrimas.

* * *

Olá Mina! O que acharam? Agora que o segredo foi revelado, o que acontecerá com nosso querido casal?

Hiroshi é danadinho, não é? E a mamãe super-protetora?

bjs e Ja ne!


	14. Capítulo 13

**E****_sta história é uma adaptação, por isso Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Assim como O Preço da Paixão tb não me pertence._**

**_O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

— Ainda não consigo acreditar — Tsunade disse durante a sobremesa.

Naruto, que sempre perdia o apetite quando estava estressado ou muito triste, largou os talheres deixando a torta de limão intacta.

— Quase não dormi esta noite. Ficava vendo o rosto do Hiroshi me chamando de pai. Ele me fez sentir uma fraude. Não sou um herói, Tsunade, apenas um homem.

— Você não é _apenas _um homem, é excepcional. E será um pai excepcional.

— Como pode dizer isto, sabendo de onde vim?

— Porque conheço você. Você não é nada violento. Hinata praticamente disse a mesma coisa.

— Hinata, não me fale de Hinata!

— Por quê? Porque está apaixonado por ela? Naruto endureceu na cadeira.

— Não estou apaixonado. Não a amo. Não me apaixono por mentirosas.

— Ela explicou por que mentiu. E a entendo perfeitamente. Você entenderia se seu ego masculino não estivesse envolvido. Primeiramente, ela é mãe. E estava protegendo o filho.

— Ela me enganou.

— Pelas melhores razões. Queria conhecer você primeiro.

— Sim, no sentido bíblico.

— Por favor, vai começar a dar patadas? A garota sempre imaginou que você fosse um maluco. Você é muito atraente, Naruto. Ela é uma garota saudável, com os hormônios aflorando, sem nunca ter tido uma chance. Não a culpo por tê-lo desejado.

— Tsunade!

— Por Deus, com quem acha que está falando? Uma freira? Vou contar exatamente como ela deve ter se sentido semana passada. Eu tinha quarenta anos quando conheci Jiraya. Não era virgem, mas como se fosse. Fui para cama com ele na primeira noite. Não dormi um instante. Nossa! Como foi bom.

Naruto se limitou a olhar para ela. Nunca entenderia as mulheres. Pareciam suaves e maleáveis na aparência, mas no fundo eram duras como pedra. E surpreendentemente malditas.

Ele não esperava que Hinata reagisse como reagiu. Esperava que se acalmasse e pedisse desculpas. Ao contrário, ela o repreendeu severamente e o dispensou.

Obviamente, não gostava tanto dele, nem estava apaixonada como ele idiotamente havia esperado na semana anterior.

Sua intenção de casar-se com ela estava mais distante do que nunca. Isso era perverso, considerando que tinham um filho. Este pensamento fez com que se lembrasse do problema de Hiroshi. Não que Hiroshi fosse um problema, não era. Era um crédito para Hinata. _Ele _era o problema, o pai. Os patéticos e apavorados pais.

— Vá ao torneio de natação, Naruto— Tsunade aconselhou — e deixe a natureza agir.

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça. Era mais uma coisa sobre as mulheres, eram adivinhadoras e extraordinária mente perceptivas. Kurenai percebeu que Hiroshi era seu filho só de relance. E também adivinhou que estava pensando em trabalhar por conta própria. Como pôde adivinhar? Talvez todas as mulheres tivessem pacto com o diabo.

— Pare de pensar apenas em você e nos seus sentimentos — disse Tsunade carinhosamente. — Pense um pouco em Hinata e no que ela tem passado. É um desafio muito maior do que qual quer um que você tenha enfrentado. Criar um filho sozinha é um trabalho maçante. Ela pode ter tido o suporte do pai, mas duvido que ele a tenha ajudado no dia-a-dia. Fez tudo sozinha e, pelo que parece, maravilhosamente bem. Apaixonou-se por ela não por ser uma mulher fisicamente bonita, você teve muitas outras. É porque ela é uma pessoa bonita e com bom caráter. E acho que ela também o ama pelos mesmos motivos.

— Sim, certo — ele falou, secamente.

Naruto estremeceu, quando Tsunade lançou a ele aquele olhar selvagem que costumava fuzilá-lo logo que ele foi morar com ela.

— Nunca o considerei um covarde, Naruto Uzumaki, mas está começando a agir como tal. Você ama Hinata e seu filho, mesmo que ainda não o conheça bem. Porque ele é sua carne e seu sangue. Ela também o ama, vocês três devem ficar juntos como uma família. O fato de ter sido tão estúpida com você ontem significa que também deseja a mesma coisa e teme que não aconteça. Tem medo de se machucar.

— Já terminou? — perguntou Naruto, rudemente.

— Por hoje — Tsunade respondeu, enquanto es petava seu pedaço de torta com o garfo. — Pode ser que eu ainda tenha algo a dizer futuramente.

— Deus me livre. Jiraya sabia que era assim?

— Claro. Ele odiava quando eu estava sempre certa.

Naruto sorriu.

— Eu também.

Tsunade prendeu a respiração e então admitiu. Ele realmente ama Hinata. Graças a Deus.

— E agora o que pretende fazer? — perguntou, fingindo uma serenidade que não sentia.

— Recuar, Tsunade. Este covarde ainda é um macho e gosta de agir do seu jeito.

— Não acho que seja realmente um covarde.

— Eu sei — disse Naruto, suavemente.

— É... Você acha que eu poderia ir à competição de natação com você amanhã? — Tsunade perguntou. — Adoraria ver o garoto.

— Só se prometer não se meter.

— Acha que faria isso?

— Sim. Agora prometa. Tsunade suspirou.

— Prometo.

— Está bem — concordou. E Tsunade vibrou. Ela comeu a sobremesa intocada de Naruto.

— Café?

— Hum. Sim, por favor — ele respondeu com o olhar perdido, enquanto Tsunade se levantava. Imaginava o que Hinata estaria fazendo, e se realmente o amava como Tsunade disse.

— Eu o odeio — Hinata murmurou, batia com os pratos na máquina de lavar.

— Ei, cuidado com a louça, patroa!

— Deixe-a quebrar alguns pratos, Sasuke — Sakura advertiu, enquanto guardava o que sobrou do jantar. — Melhor do que quebrar na cabeça de alguém. Afinal, os pratos são dela, e pode fazer o que quiser.

— Verdade — Hinata concordou — batendo mais alguns.

Nenhum deles quebrou. Mas não era tão fácil quebrá-los assim. Como estava quebrado seu coração.

— Desgraçado — praguejou. — Como ousa dizer que teve que _fingir _ser legal com Hiroshi? Como se fosse necessário fingir ser legal com Hiroshi.

— Calma, Hinata! — exclamou Sasuke. — Dê um tempo para o cara.

— E exatamente o que ela pretende fazer — disse Sakura secamente. — Com aquele cabeça-dura.

— Vocês mulheres esperam muito de um homem.

— Não diga! — as duas falaram.

— Ele voltará, dê um tempo.

— Quanto tempo? Uma vida? — Sakura cri ticou — É o tempo que leva para alguns homens se tocarem.

— Ele me parece um cara legal. Vai à competição de Hiroshi amanhã, não vai?

— Grande coisa — Hinata reclamou.

— É, grande coisa — repetiu Sakura.

— Mulheres — Sasuke irritou-se. — Impossível agradar.

— Ele poderia agradá-la, — Sakura disse, depois que Hinata partiu. — Ele poderia dizer que a amava e pedi-la em casamento.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Acha que ela ficaria satisfeita? Sabe o que faria? Revidaria dizendo que ele realmente não a amava, e que só estava se casando com ela pelo bem do menino. E recusaria, como uma típica mulher.

— Bobagem! Não o faria se o amasse, e ela o ama. Pode acreditar. Mulheres quando amam não recusam proposta de casamento.

— Fico feliz em saber — Sasuke disse enquanto puxava uma pequena caixa aveludada do paletó, colocando-a sobre o joelho e abrindo-a. O feixe do diamante do anel brilhou como seus olhos.

— Sakura Haruno, amo você e quero que seja minha mulher. Quer casar comigo? — perguntou.

Sakura não disse não. Não disse uma palavra.

Estava muito ocupada chorando.

* * *

Mais um capítulo para vcs e com um pouquinho de SASUSAKU.

Bjs e até a próxima


End file.
